God Tree's Geass Branch
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto has changed after the war, chosen inheritor of the Shinju's power & decided to put an end to the cycle of things by sealing chakra and himself permanently away. As the years pass his dormant energy gives birth to an amazing power called Geass & through it finds a woman who can reach him. As she is freed and gifts another with Geass Naruto decides to join her. Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto has changed after the war. Chosen inheritor of the Shinju's power by the being itself and decided to put an end to the cycle of things by sealing chakra permanently but at the price of sealing himself away. As the years pass his dormant energy gives birth to an amazing power called Geass and through it finds a woman who can reach him. As she is freed and gifts another Geass Naruto decides to free himself and join her and the revolution that was slowly beginning

 **Pairings:**

Naruto x Harem (Full list at end of chapter)

 **God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 1**

 **-Unknown Location-**

In all honesty he had forgotten how long he had been in his sealed slumber. The events of the long passed Fourth Shinobi War merely a fleeting memory that he recalled occasionally when not watching over the world from within the tree he sealed himself away in.

Truthfully he was upset with how the world progressed, the peace he had built after slowly taking back chakra throughout the generations had been shattered and wars were commonplace in the world. War had also evolved over the years and gotten even deadlier to the point nations fought with massive mechanical beings called Knightmares to conquer nations.

The biggest contributor to the wars around the world was the nation of Britannia, a nation that was dead set on spreading their control to all corners of the globe.

They were also the most obsessed with the power he had created accidently in the absence of chakra, a dojutsu called Geass. He didn't know exactly how it was created, crediting its creation more to evolution sparked accidently through him than solely him by choice, but after the first person had tampered with his tree a spark had been made and birthed it in him and eventually others.

Geass itself was rather unique as no two Geass, so far, were alike and even those relatively close had different stipulations and rules to how they were used.

It all really started with one person who gained the power of a Code, which allowed them to give Geass to others as a contract or just a gift. As the Code bearer let it spread to a select few he found himself able to recognize and follow every being given a Geass or a Code from within his tree. Thankfully only two Codes could exist at one time and since they were given out he had quickly made it where contact would stop granting Geass to those who touched his tree.

The Geass Order, a group birthed after one's desire to control and collect more Geass, was troublesome and annoying to him. They were always trying to harness his power either removing pieces of his tree or trying to absorb the energy around it. Each time they tried to take too much though he hardened the tree to break their tools or overcharged their devices to break them.

He could feel the location of every bit of his tree as they transported it around. He did his best to keep the entirety of his tree safe in its resting place.

He had forgotten how many times they had broken off pieces of his tree but, before it had first started to even now as they moved pieces around, he found himself someone to talk with. It had surprised him at first as only one other being had been able to speak to him so when the green haired woman had first spoken to him he was glad to have someone to talk to.

Over the years he had gotten close to her, she has enjoyed his presence and he enjoyed hers as well. She made him want to wake up but she always told him not to. She always told him how she wanted to keep him safe from the world and the evil in it despite him wanting to do the same for her.

Though lately their talks had been different as Britannia had captured her and were experimenting on her as well. It made him upset, wanting to help her but she always assured him she'd be fine.

As they once again moved a part of his tree to the next research location, since he overloaded and blew up the last container it was in, he couldn't help but frown as they transported her away as well. He disliked it when they were separated too far away and worried about her despite her immortality.

He struggled to keep himself restrained as he felt countless innocent lives get slain around him but a smirk came to his face as he left Geass being granted to another by her.

'I know you want for me to stay out of it but I refuse. If you plan to involve yourself then so do I' he spoke telepathically with a smile as he opened his eyes to reveal a pair of clear blue eyes.

 **-Japan – Area 11 – Shinjuku Ghetto-**

Getting out of his tree was rather easy as he was able to use the piece they were transporting as a doorway of sorts. Knocking out the drivers was easy enough and he made sure to reabsorb the piece of his tree before leaving the truck with the destination of CC in mind.

CC was the woman he had talked to for so long. Of course CC wasn't her real name and while he did know her real name and have used it a few times he felt like only using it when the mood fit. Plus he wanted to wait for her okay before he said her name out loud now that he was out in the world again.

As he made his way through the ruins of the 'Shinjuku Ghetto', as he heard others call it, he found himself sticking out a bit like a sore thumb. Wearing a white kimono with black trim as it was the last thing he wore before sealing himself away was quite conspicuous. That and his blonde spikey hair stuck out in every direction and defying gravity with two bang that framed his face made him easy to notice in the grey landscape of the ruined city.

Still, as he walked through the city towards where he felt CC, he couldn't help but frown at the dead bodies all around.

'These Britannians mercilessly kill innocents, even back in the day we kept to only fighting the opposing soldiers and sparring innocents. The fact they kill innocents even this long after having conquered this land is sad to see' the man thought as he saw bodies of men, women, elderly, and children around him.

As he arrived in the warehouse CC was lying in he clenched his fists in anger as he saw more dead bodies of parents failing to try to shield their children as said children clung to stuffed animals and various adults, teens, and elderly.

He tried not to look too much as he crouched down in front of CC, gently picking her up in a bridal carry as she was still recovering from the bullet wound to her head. He found her straight jacket like outfit interesting as he carefully carried her out of the warehouse.

CC was a woman who had, what he felt to be, an otherworldly beauty to her with long waist long light green hair and a pair of golden amber eyes, albeit they were closed currently. Her figure was rather easily made out with the tight straightjacket type outfit she wore, her sleeves and ends of the pants being the only loose parts of it, and allowed him to make out her low C cup chest and rather bubbly rear.

He chose to go somewhere where they wouldn't be noticed, finding a nice rooftop on a building away from any potential fighting. As he let her lay there, her head on his lap, he could only frown as he pet her head while he continued to feel each life get erased like a candle's flame.

"This is why I didn't want you to leave your tree Naruto" CC said, her voice sounding more melodious in person, as she looked up at him with her amber eyes looking into his blue ones. The sound of his name from her lips sounding even more amazing in person as well which made him smile down at her softly.

"I know but I couldn't just sit by any longer. This," he said as he motioned to the landscape in front of them "is too much. I've had to restrain myself for too long already and my limit had already been long since passed. I guess you're the reason I haven't left before now" he said, brushing a lock of her hair off from her face before she quickly grabbed his hand and kept it against her face.

"I'm sorry this is a sight you had to see first thing after returning to the world" she said, a frown on her face as he shook his head.

"You make up for it all as you are more amazing in person" he said, smiling at the ever so light blush on her face as she tried to keep her emotions hidden.

"We should leave, I'm sure we can find somewhere to stay" CC said as she stood up, his hand still in hers as he stood up with her.

"I want to help a bit, save as many as I can before I do what I have in mind. I sadly need to wait until they are done before I do it though" Naruto said with a bit of a frown as CC rose an eyebrow at it but nodded, deciding to go along with it as she knew if he had something in mind it would be interesting.

"Stay here, my clone will stay with you and keep you from being noticed" he said as a version of himself appeared beside her, making her smile as she hugged its arm.

"Multiple versions of yourself? A girl could have fun with that" she teased as he chuckled and created a black hooded cloak to wear over his outfit to keep him disguised.

"Well try not to do too much with it as I'd much rather you play with the real me" he teased back before he put the cloak over him, using chakra to make it cling to him as he dropped off the building and started to make his way through the crumbling city.

He was unnoticed mainly as CC's contractor had taken out a lot of the opposing forces through his strategies. Though once a white Knightmare joined the fray things started to go differently. 'Well, might as well ensure our new contractor isn't taken out too early' he thought as he hopped up onto a fallen Knightmare as he saw a red one with only one arm rush by, smirking as he noticed where she was heading.

Running a hand over the large robot his eyes briefly flashed red before the left arm of it popped off and he effortlessly picked it up and rested it on his shoulder like one would a massive sword. 'I do wonder how fighting one without one would go' he thought with a chuckle as he darted off quickly catching up to the red Knightmare just as it attacked the white one.

"Hey! I'm returning the favor!" a girl's voice spoke to the blue Knightmare which he knew held their new contractor.

"Huh, well isn't that nice of you. Jumping in to save the person who has helped and saved you" Naruto said as he appeared on the red Knightmare's shoulder, the spare Knightmare arm still on his shoulder as everyone froze a bit in shock from the sight of a human carrying something like that like it was nothing.

"Here, allow me to help" he added as he held a hand out towards the white Knightmare. " **Shinra Tensei** " he spoke before the white Knightmare was shot back and out of the rubble of a building.

"W-Who the hell are you!?" Kallen Kozuki asked, unsure who the hell this man was as well as how the hell he sent the white Knightmare flying. With how this white Knightmare had taking out all her friends she fully expected to have to eject to give the man who had been giving them orders time to escape but now she was more shocked at how a stranger had sent it flying while holding a Sutherland's arm on his shoulder while he stood on her Knightmare's shoulder.

"A friend, simple as that" Naruto said as he moved the arm down, clicking it in place on the empty arm joint as his eyes flashed red again, making the arm sync up with a bit of help from his Asura Path through merging with the Knightmare with a fraction of a second.

He smiled as he felt their contractor speed off given the window he created before he hopped off the red Knightmare's shoulder and looked back at it. "You should probably leave too, help your friends and get all that you can safely out of here. Protect those hiding out and do as much as you can to save as many lives as you can. Pick up a gun or two from a Sutherland along the way" he said as he started to walk off towards where he sent the white Knightmare flying.

"O-Okay, what about you?" Kallen asked, still in shock from him carrying a Knightmare arm like it was nothing paired with attaching a Sutherland arm onto her and making it able for her to move it.

"I'm going to keep the white Knightmare busy, I've always wondered how it would be to fight one" he replied as he started to walk away again, disappearing in a burst of speed before she could call out to him.

As he reappeared in front of the white Knightmare he picked up the wire of a slash harken as well as one without a wire to give him something to fight with given he lost the giant arm he had been lugging around.

"Why do you fight?" Naruto asked as he started to spin the slash harken around, picking up speed as the white Knightmare got back up, the other slash harken becoming like a pair of brass knuckles in his left hand.

"I fight to stop them from fighting. To stop bloodshed" Suzaku Kururugi said bluntly, unsure who or what this man was to send the Lancelot flying away and carry around a Sutherland arm like it was nothing while Naruto rose an eyebrow at it, although it was hidden from view due to his hood.

"Stop bloodshed by fighting for the oppressors? That won't do anything in the long run boy, especially for oppressors who mercilessly slaughter innocents like it is nothing" Naruto said as he quickly swung the slash harken at the Knightmare, the user reacting fast to grab it which allowed Naruto to pull, drawing himself toward the Knightmare before hitting it in the arm head with a strong left hook before it let him go and sped back a bit. He couldn't help but smile to himself a bit as he left a large dent in its forearm.

"You don't have to do this. Stand down. I don't want to hurt you but you are out of your league" he said as Naruto chuckled with a smirk, finding his words to be rather funny given the situation.

"So is that why you backpedaled away from me?" Naruto asked as he started walking towards him. "And yes I do have to do this, especially when you are fighting against those who are trying to stop a massacre" Naruto said as he dashed forward towards the Knightmare, appearing on his arm, the wire wrapping around its wrist before he slammed the slash harken in his left hand into the dent on its arm, deepening it even more.

With the slash harken having been forced deeper into its forearm he quickly pulled, severing its right arm due to how much he was able to drive into it. He quickly jumped back before the other arm could grab him, taking its severed arm with him and switched the slash harken with the wire attached to his left hand as the one he had been using as a set of brass knuckles was imbedded in the stump of the white Knightmare.

"W-What are you? Who are you!?" Suzaku asked, shocked and worried at how fast he had gotten onto his arm and tore it off as well as by the face he was now holing it like it was nothing. He had just gotten this Knightmare and

"I am someone determined to stop the invaders and oppressors from continuing their onslaught and you are the only one in the way right now from the continuation of the murder of those living in this city" Naruto said as he pointed its hand back at him, making the Knightmare's hand point at him.

Suzaku felt unsure what to do as normally Knightmares fought other Knightmares, not insanely strong men wielding a slash harken like a whip and his own Knightmare's arm.

' _Suzaku! What is going on! How was that man able to injure my sweet Lancelot like that!?_ ' Lloyd yelled, appearing on screen, visibly angered and on the verge of fainting from the footage of that man breaking his baby's arm like this.

"I don't know. He's faster than the sensors could follow and his hits were as strong as a Knightmare's. I need to get away from him and finish taking down the other Knightmares" Suzaku said as Cecile nodded on screen.

' _You had better retreat Suzaku, fighting him won't do you any good considering he isn't a normal human. Retreat and do all you can to evade him if he follows. The terrorists are retreating as well after your attack. For a first run you aided the military greatly_ ' she assured him as Suzaku nodded and spun around to drive off away from the man.

Naruto smiled as he ran off, absorbing the Knightmare's arm into his Kamui dimension as he decided to see if he could help any survivors get to the safety of wherever the red Knightmare user was.

As he returned to CC, seeing her laying her head on the lap of his clone before she sat up and, as the clone dispelled, motioned for him to sit where it once was. "Knightmares are both fascinating and frightening wouldn't you agree CC? The power they allow others to wield is impressive but it distances those in it from their actions so its pilots feel no burden of their actions" Naruto told her as he sat down for her before she laid on his lap and CC looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to look into getting your own?" CC asked, glad that he was back so soon and still was letting her lay on his lap as she knew Naruto wasn't the kind to sit on the sidelines.

"Possibly but it all depends on where the path of your newest contractor takes us. He had some trouble today but did rather well" Naruto said as he looked to CC with a smirk, petting her head softly as she smiled contently at it.

"We shall see as I have high hopes for him" she said before she frowned a bit. "Also why are you calling me CC when you know my real name" she asked as he rubbed the back of his head with a slight frown.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to in the real world and personally I'd like to call you your name somewhere more meaningful for the first time in the real world" he said giving her hand a squeeze as she smiled and rolled her eyes before resting her head back on his lap while she kept her head on his lap.

"You are an odd man I swear but I will admit that is sweet. You can call me my name in private if you wish" she said with a smirk as they continued to watch the scene in front of them.

It wasn't until as the sun started to set that the soldiers were suddenly ordered to retreat and stop the bloodshed by Clovis, the man who was in charge of Area 11.

"Do you think he had something to do with this?" Naruto asked as a sudden retreat wasn't the Britannian way of doing things. Especially since the white Knightmare had turned the tide and wiped out the 'terrorists' Lelouch had commanded before he got involved and made it retreat.

"No doubt but now that the fight is over what do you plan to do?" CC asked as Naruto gently stood up, making her sit up as he looked to her with a smile, his eyes changing from their dazzling blue to the red intricate design that radiated power in their gaze.

"First I am going to return the lives lost" Naruto said as he did the two hand signs for it, furrowing his brow as he focused on reaching out for the souls of the Japanese lost in the recent massacre. " **Samsara of Heavenly Life** " Naruto commanded as the King of Hell rose behind him and drew forth the souls inside it.

CC watched in awe as she looked at the figure behind Naruto, it clearly not being human as its purple ringed eyes looked at her before it opened its mouth widely, allowing her to see the glowing green insides of it. She continued to watch as numerous orbs of green light shot out of it, flying into the ghetto in front of them.

"As long as the bodies aren't completely destroyed or too severely damaged the souls can return and rejuvenate their bodies" Naruto said before the King of Hell disappeared behind him. CC quickly went to catch him as he almost fell from having his legs start to buckle.

"Are you okay? Why did you decide to revive them?" she asked as she knew how much he honored the flow of life so to revive them seemed out of character.

"Because their lives were taken by monsters, I refuse to let innocent lives be erased like this" Naruto said as he stood back up and steadied himself. "I'm not done yet, I still have something to do" Naruto said making CC frown and looked worriedly at him.

"What more do you plan to do?" CC asked as she personally thought reviving hundreds of lost lives was already enough.

"Simple, as I don't exist in the eyes of the modern world I intend to give myself a standing and an identity" Naruto said as he looked up to the moon that was growing brighter due to the sun setting. "I won't go too far, just make it where no one questions the lack of proof behind it and to make it where I have some standing" Naruto said as CC watched in awe as the design of his eyes appeared onto the moon.

"Plus I plan to erase the experience of dying from those that died and make it where the Britannians don't question things and just think people moved back in after they cleaned it up. Britannians and others will still know of the deaths but those that died will not remember" Naruto said as he kept his focus on the moon above him.

"This is a lot to do, is it really necessary?" CC asked as Naruto nodded with a soft smile.

"This will keep them safe and let them live on. I feel it must be done. The memories of one's death are not something they should be burdened with" Naruto said as the design solidified on the moon. " **Kotoamatsukami** " Naruto whispered as CC watched the moon pulse red before the design slowly faded away. She quickly went in to catch Naruto again as his legs actually gave out this time.

"Sorry about that, so many years of being sealed away tends to mess with my chakra control and two big techniques like these are a bit much" Naruto said as CC shook her head to show it wasn't any bother.

"We should find somewhere to stay for now, get out of the ghetto and maybe a hotel that we can stay at after putting some people under an illusion" Naruto added as CC helped him walk down from the ruined building.

"The people of this ghetto will wake in the morning alive and well before leaving the area until the military undoubtedly finishes cleaning up and will return once they are done. That is the command I left them in" Naruto said while CC nodded albeit with a slight frown from this sounding like a bit much.

"But will it be any better for them? To be living again that is. Especially seeing their living conditions" CC said as Naruto smiled and nodded as he looked up at the moon again.

"To live means to persevere and grow, to have your life stolen from you by someone who doesn't consider you of any worth is a terrible fate. I will have clones of mine go through and fix things, clean up the blood and maybe set some things up for them once we get to a hotel. To the people of this ghetto the Britannians attacked and they barely escaped death with some dying in the attack and the Britannians will think the people returning are new Japanese people" Naruto said as they continued to walk through the dark streets of the ghetto, leaning against CC who helped him stand up beside her.

"You truly are an interesting man" CC said with a smile as they continued on, finding his kindness to be very different than anything else currently within the world right now.

It wasn't hard to find a hotel and get a room for them to stay in for the night with an illusion casted by Naruto. Once in the room CC quickly claimed the shower, stripping out of her white outfit on the way to the shower as he laid on the bed and stared up at ceiling.

He had already sent his disguised clones out to help fix up the Shinjuku Ghetto and prepare things so those left alive would be safe when they woke up. He contemplated setting things up in the other Ghettos but decided that would be something he'd have to do later. Clones would make it rather simple to accomplish but would require some planning beforehand.

" _So what is the plan now?_ " Kurama asked, getting him out of his thoughts as the Bijuu had been mainly silent until now when he could talk to them easier. They were still by his side, willing to stay with him in his sleep as with how the world turned out they were glad they stayed with him.

'Rest and get my footing first. I really don't like Britannia so if anything I might have to get back up to speed and get back on the battlefield for real. I need to work on my chakra more as it's gotten a bit stagnant so my control is shot for now' Naruto thought as he let out a sigh. 'I'll try my best not to bother you all too much' he said as the Bijuu chuckled at him.

" _Naruto you are our ally and friend, if you want us to help we are completely willing to fight alongside you just like we did in the last war you fought in_ " Gyuki said while the others agreed with him.

" _Plus with CC possibly being involved in things with her recent contractor we know there is no way you will sit back Naru-chan_ " Matatabi teased in good faith as the Bijuu all knew of his relationship with CC and was quite happy to see him be interested in someone again after having been sealed away.

'True, though I figure her contract might change as she only planned to 'die' so that she could join me where I was. We'll see how things go but I do know I will find a way to combat Britannia' he thought before he sat up as he heard the bathroom door open to show CC walking out in only a towel.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit as she walked towards him, CC not being at all shy about how much skin she was showing to him. "Oh my, even considering how long you have been around you get flustered at this?" CC teased, holding the edge of her towel and tugging at it a bit to show a bit more cleavage.

"Well it's not like I used my ability to see any and everything I wanted back inside my tree to peep or anything" he said blushing a bit as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his arm.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward but more content and comfortable, her enjoying being beside him and being here at this moment. It made him smile and rest his head against hers, entwining his fingers in hers as she kept one arm hugging his.

"Do you remember what I told you when you first were given your Code and you were afraid of being alone?" he asked, looking over at her as she looked up at him and nodded.

"You said you'd stay by my side and ensure I'm never alone" CC said as she squeezed his hand softly. "I was afraid at first from being immortal and undying, I wanted to die but you've made me want to live and now fix the actions of the other Code Bearer" CC added, making him smile as he gently took his hand from hers and cupped her cheek.

"We'll deal with VV later and everything. For now let's just rest and recover before we make our way to your most recent contract" he said before she smiled and leaned forward, allowing their lips to meet as they enjoyed their first kiss.

CC had lost the desire for love after her Geass had ruined it for her in the past but once she was alone, immortal with her Code, she met him. He was a voice she could talk to and someone she could see. He wasn't affected by her past and he grew on her quickly.

She didn't want him to deal with the ugliness of the world and was the reason why she even agreed to work with VV and Charles as she believed it would allow her to be beside him without him being out here.

But now she was with him and for now that all mattered.

As they broke the kiss CC couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him as he looked into her eyes. "I never break my promises and I intend to settle things so we can be together Cecilia, I swear to you" he said, using her real name that sent a shiver down her spine that made her smile deepen.

"I-I never thought hearing my name from you would sound so wonderful" she whispered out, slight tears collecting in the corners of her eyes before she leaned up to kiss him again, sliding her hands down to his waist to undo the sash around it. "But I want more as you have me here in nothing and I intend to enjoy you" she whispered out, her voice having a purr to it before she pushed him down onto the bed before straddling his lap.

Naruto's face was dark red as Cecilia looked down at him, a mischievous smirk on her face as she held onto the top of her towel. As the towel dropped he couldn't look away as Cecilia's naked body was in full view in front of him.

Personally Cecelia was a bit self-conscious of her body, the scar under her left breast that resembled a Geass sigil being something she didn't like being seen but to Naruto she didn't care. She was content showing him everything as he was all too important to her and the scar itself showed her that she was immortal and could stand by his side.

Cecelia let out a soft gasp as she felt his hands grasp her waist while he gently looked up at her. "You are beautiful" he whispered out, making her smile before she leaned down to him for another kiss which quickly evolved into something spectacular.

 **-Next Day-**

As they left the hotel Naruto was thankful for Cecilia's help in thinking up clothes to make as he didn't really keep his attention of fashion while he was in his seal and his kimono, as much as he liked it, stood out too much.

With Cecilia's help he had decided on a pair of black sneakers, baggy dark blue jeans, a dark orange long sleeved shirt, and a sleeveless black jacket that had a white fur lined hood. He didn't have any need to hide anything about him as the Britannian government knew not what he truly was. To them he was just a citizen who, if they looked him up, his Kotoamatsukami would make them see he was of slight noble standing. It was nothing to make him stick out too much but just enough for them not to question him.

For CC she had personally decided on a pair of black mid-calf high boots, a black knee length skirt, and a black and dark grey striped shirt with an off shoulder neckline that had sleeves long enough to cover her hands. She had also decided on a dark grey beret to wear to help hide her hair a bit although he had created a henge tag to turn her green hair to dark red for the time being as the color, despite how much he liked it, did make her stick out quite a bit and red was less uncommon compared to green which could make certain people recognize her.

"So where should we go from here?" Cecilia asked as they snacked on some leftover pizza they had ordered last night that they bought with some money he had acquired via a quick lottery ticket, which showed his luck with stuff like this was still alive.

"We could check out your contractor as we can both feel where he is. Staying close to him could be best and it'd help us get involved with him easier if you want" he said as he already knew about Lelouch, the son of the King of Britannia, who had made a contract with Cecilia. It also didn't help that Charles was the brother of the other Code Bearer named VV.

If he was going to take care of that brat and his plans sticking close to Lelouch would fit best.

"I guess that could work but how are you going to explain yourself?" Cecilia asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"If I have to I'll say I'm another contractor of yours and I'm here to help since I don't want to spill everything about myself and would rather keep it hidden" he said as his ninja training made him always try and keep his skills and powers hidden until there came a time to show them. Plus it would take way too long to explain it all if he did tell the boy.

"That works as I understand. I'm sure we can work something out when we see where he is staying at" Cecilia said while they continued through the city and into the Tokyo settlement.

As they arrived Naruto was a bit surprised to see a private school to be their destination. "Ashford Academy…guess this could be interesting as where else for me to learn about the new era I am in then a school" he thought out loud before looking to Cecilia.

"So what do you think about being a school girl?" he asked making Cecilia smile and lift her skirt a bit.

"I hope their uniform is cute" she said curious as to how they looked, linking her arm with his before they headed past the front gates.

"Halt, what are you doing here!" a guard said as they stopped with a frown.

"We are looking into enrolling, I was told to walk in and ask to talk to the principal of this academy" Naruto said before the guard looked unsure at them.

"What are your names" the man asked, holding his radio in his hand.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Mito Senju" Naruto said, thinking up a cover name for Cecilia. He primarily decided on the wife of Hashirama since using the name of someone he knew better from his past felt a bit odd given his relationship with Cecilia.

"Stay right here, I'll radio the principal to see what he wants to do" the Guard said before he walked a bit off to the side, saying something into his radio after he waiting a bit before he returned.

"Okay, you can come in. Just head down this main road and you'll reach the school's main building. Ask directions to the principal's office" the guard said as they nodded and continued on.

"Do you think he'll actually accept us in? This is a private academy and a prestigious one after all" Cecilia said as Naruto nodded but gave a so-so hand gesture.

"We'll see, I think he will and if not a simple illusion will help. While I personally don't like messing with others like this it won't be that invasive" he said before they reached the main building and headed inside.

"Hi there, we were told to come here to seek being admitted in this school. Can you offer us directions to the principal's office?" he asked the secretary at the front desk while she looked up at them with a smile.

"Of course, it's the only office on the third floor. He's waiting for you" she said before the two of them started to head up to the third floor.

"Wow, such a warm welcome, are you sure you didn't go too overboard with your Kotoamatsukami?" Cecilia asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I did as I only did enough for people not to bug me honestly. The man could just be nice and welcoming" Naruto said, a bit unsure himself, before they reached the third floor and knocked on the principal's office door.

"Come on in" a voice spoke out as he opened the door to see a kind looking man smiling at them from behind his desk. "Welcome you two, I am Ruben K Ashford, the principal of Ashford Academy. Please sit down" he said, motioning to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I do have to say it's not every day two people just walk in to be enrolled. Normally you would have been turned away due to a strict enrollment process we normally go through but you, Naruto Uzumaki was it?" Ruben asked as Naruto nodded. "To have the son of a noble that is rising in ranks back in the Homeland is welcome and I figure Mito here is your beloved?" he questioned, making Cecilia smile a bit and nod.

"Yes I am, his father sent me with him to ensure he focuses on his studies" she said, sending him a teasing smirk that made him roll his eyes with a smirk of his own. "Does this mean you are welcoming us to your school?" she asked as Ruben nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I'll set you up for regular classes and your dorm rooms" he said before Cecilia held up her hand with a bit of a frown.

"Actually you see, we are friends of Lelouch Lamperouge and would like to request housing near him, if that is reasonable" Cecilia said making Ruben slightly widen his eyes and frown a bit.

"Do not worry, my father was close to his mother as he helped her from the shadows which is why his family wasn't brought down. We know of his situation and have no intention on endangering him and if anything we plan to ensure they are never found out" Naruto said, having been filled in a bit by a certain someone he'd have to talk more to when he got the time.

"Is your father's family the only one who knows of them and where they are?" Ruben asked, his cheerful look turned serious as Naruto nodded.

"My dad and mom are the only two who know and they in turn told us when we traveled here. Please we only mean to help keep them hidden" Naruto said as Ruben sighed, entwining his hands in front of him as he was stuck in thought before he nodded.

"You two will have rooms prepared in the clubhouse for the Student Council, this will mean you both will join that club and I will make things aware to my granddaughter who is the current president of it" he said before he pressed a button on his intercom.

" _Yes what is it Sir?_ " the secretary asked before he pressed the button again.

"Can you call for Milly please, the two new students will be joining the student council and will need a guide around school. Also please ready a male and female uniform for the two of them" he said before letting the button go, allowing the secretary to respond.

" _Of course, right away_ " she responded as Ruben looked at them.

"You two won't begin classes until tomorrow but you can start with your club work today if Milly decides so. If that's okay with the both of you" he said as Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Sounds great" he said, looking forward to how interesting living here would be.

"Grandfather, I'm here" a female voice said as the door to the office opened to reveal a rather beautiful woman.

The woman had blonde hair that went down a bit to the middle of her back, fair skin, and blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved light yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath that had a green tie looped in the collar and a short black shirt. The woman was incredibly endowed, easily an I cup chest that made the chest of her jacket look like it was about to burst.

"Ah Milly, perfect timing. Were you close by when you were called?" Ruben asked as she nodded, closing the door behind her with a smile.

"Yes grandfather, are these the new students?" Milly asked as her grandfather nodded with a smile as he motioned towards the two of them.

"Milly, meet Naruto Uzumaki and Mito Senju. They will be living in the student council clubhouse and be a part of your club from now on. I hope that is okay" he said, sweat dropping a bit from how Milly was looking over Naruto with an almost predatory glance.

"Oh that is more than fine grandfather, come, I'll show you around" Milly said with a smile as they stood up.

"One more thing," he said stopping them before they left "they know of Lelouch so try and introduce them to him sometime later today" he added before Milly nodded, a serious look on her face before they followed her outside.

"I didn't know there were more that knew of Lulu, especially a noble given how Britannia treated my family after Lady Marianne was killed" she said, looking at him over her shoulder as she guided them out of the office building.

"My family was an ally in the shadows for Marianne. When she died tragically my family's connection to her was still unknown. Personally my parents nor I care about our status and are mainly keeping it to not stir anything up. The fact we are rising up is not intentional" Naruto said, glad for her seemingly accepting it as her serious look melted away and was replaced with a smile.

"Well then let me show you two around!" she said excitedly as she started her tour.

The academy was rather massive, consisting of numerous buildings and was incredibly spread out. There were dorms for boys and girls but they weren't shown them as they would be staying inside the club house.

"So this is where you will be staying. There are several living spaces in here as the original intent of this building was for guests visiting the academy. Lelouch and his sister live in the building to the left of the main building which is the ballroom so you all can live in the right building" Milly explained as she showed them to their new housings.

"Thank you, your grandfather allowing this is really generous" Naruto said as Cecilia was already scouting out which room to take.

"My grandfather has always been that kind of man. Look I'll let you two get settled in and let you all talk to Lelouch alone but I was thinking tomorrow when you are introduced to class and officially are members of the council we can do a welcome party for you with the other student council members" Milly said with an excited smile as Cecilia walked out from one of the rooms.

"Will there be food like pizza during this party?" she asked making Milly giggle and nod.

"Sure, we'll buy a bunch of it, it'll be amazing! I'll drop by later with your uniforms and schedules" she said as she started to leave before turning back. "For now you two should just get settled here, I'll come with Lelouch after school to introduce you to him but no funny business while you wait" she teased, smirking as she saw Naruto blush before Mito hugged him from behind.

"No promises" Cecilia said with a smirk as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking straight at Milly whose smirk grew at this.

"Aww~ He's already taken? That's sad" Milly whined with a pout before she watched Mito send her a look and a come hither gesture with her hand. It piqued her interest but for the time being she sadly had other things to do.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay I must go, see you all later~" Milly sang out before she left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Did you really have to be like that?" he asked as Cecilia smirked at him.

"Oh you know I'm not one to hide things and I don't care if others know we are together. Plus she seems like an interesting girl" she said as while she was a bit secretive about herself there were some things she didn't care if others knew about her.

"I hope you aren't planning anything weird" he said as Cecilia merely smirked and wandered off to her room.

"I'm going to order some pizza and maybe we can christen your room later before Lelouch is brought over" she said before she stopped and looked back at him. "How did you know all that about Marianne and Lelouch's situation?" Cecilia asked since not even she knew everything about it.

"I told you about the Bijuu and the Shinju in the past right?" he asked as she nodded. "Well it's kind of like that in the way I have a voice telling me things. Though she is different in terms of she's not sealed in me and is more everywhere and nowhere. I'll introduce you to her later" he said as he did intend to let the two of them meet but it was more a case of working out how to make Cecilia aware of her.

"Hmmm, ever the interesting man aren't you. I look forward to meeting this new informant" she said as she turned back towards the rooms. "I hope you're okay with me using some of the left over cash we have for some pizza" Cecilia said before he nodded with a smirk as he knew that look on her face, taking it as a sign she had fallen in love with pizza like he had with ramen all those years ago.

Though that isn't to say he still didn't love the delicious food he had grown up on.

"Go ahead as I'm going to work on organizing some things I have stored away" he said, rolling up his sleeves a bit to reveal black markings that covered his forearms.

Cecilia perked up a bit at that but nodded, figuring she'd see his 'toys' sooner or later as for now her focus was on the delicious new treat she had found for herself.

" _Is it wise to let her meet me when she has a mental connection to not only VV but Marianne?_ " a woman's voice asked as he entered his new room, the source of it sitting on his new bed on her knees as she looked at him with only a raised eyebrow to show the unsureness on her emotionless face.

The woman was unique in every sense of the word, not only in looks but due to who she was. She had dark pink eyes while her hair was short and black with pink at the ends, only going down past chin length with two longer side bangs that framed her face.

Her outfit was a black long sleeved shirt that had an off shoulder neckline that was trimmed pink that resembled the sigil of Geass, which resulted in a great deal of cleavage of her mid C cup chest. She also wore a pair of tight black pants, a pink sash around her waist, and a pair of mid-thigh high black boots.

The Geass sigil was a reoccurring theme of her outfit, from her choker around her neck, tops of her boots, as well as neckline of her shirt.

What made her especially unique was that she was essentially the consciousness of the Universe given form. She mainly watched and rarely took action unless she deemed something a danger. It was also near impossible for others to be aware of her, only those with Geass or in his case the Shinju were able to see and talk with her.

She technically didn't have a name, either going by Caretaker of Space-time or Dimensional Supervisor, but he liked to call her Aurora due to her unique hair.

He first met Aurora very shortly after he gained the Shinju's power, she spoke to him of how dangerous the Shinju was and how it is the only one of its kind given how the other Otsutsuki's only used their Shinju trees to rejuvenate themselves and regain lost power. It wasn't until he proved himself by taking care of Toneri, Momoshiki, and Kinshiki – effectively ending the Otsutsuki clan – did she trust him.

She was mainly the one he talked to while in his sealed sleep until Cecilia came along and was a powerful ally and friend of his.

"I feel it is as while it is true she talked with those two in the past I believe she will cut contact with them given that I am here" he said as she looked up at him before nodding.

" _We shall see but do not forget your promise_ " she said before Naruto nodded.

"I have not forgotten my promise to you Aurora, I still intend to remove the code from VV and take back the Geass from those who have been given it for their plans" Naruto said, making Aurora look at him again.

" _And what of this newest contractor? Geass is a power greater than what humans should possess. It must be taken back from them. You made my views of humans change but I still believe they shouldn't be allowed to touch or possess it_ " Aurora said, making Naruto frown a bit as he knew her views on humans.

At first she thought they had better become extinct but after their continuous talks he had gotten her to change her mind from his actions against the threats in the past. She didn't trust all humans fully yet but she did fully trust him which he felt was something massively honoring.

"I shall make an assessment of Lelouch but I believe he will help allow me to erase the Geass of those out in the world" he told her, making her nod as she seemingly trusted his judgement. "I do have a question for you though, as the all-knowing person you are" he teased making her tilt her head to the side "do you know of a good Knightmare creator I can use, particularly someone who is against Britannia?" he asked as if he was going to get a Knightmare he would need to find someone who made them for a living and who better to guide him to one that the Universe itself.

 **-An Hour Later-**

Naruto smiled as he and Cecilia relaxed in their living room, waiting for school to get out with Cecilia's head laying on his lap. She relaxed as she enjoyed her pizza while he read through some papers he had printed out on someone he might visit later on.

"So I've been meaning to ask," he said, getting Cecilia to look up at him mid-bite "you aren't going to be talking to VV or Marianne anymore are you?" he asked as personally he somewhat understood her reason to collaborate with them in the past but with him out of his tree he figured things were different now.

"I stopped my collaboration with them when VV had Marianne killed and with you out here with me my reason for helping is non-existent. I ended the connection to them last night before we got to the hotel so you don't have to worry" she said before reaching up and stroking his cheek until the sound of knock at their door interrupted them.

"Naruto, Mito, I hope your decent as I brought Lelouch~!" Milly sang out as she walked in with a confused boy, growing visibly disappointed as she saw they were on the couch. "Aw, and here I was hoping I was going to catch you two doing something interesting" she whined with a pout as Cecilia sat up and they got off their couch.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but thanks for bringing Lelouch over" he said, looking towards the boy who was unsure of why he was here.

The boy had short black hair and violet eyes, he was somewhat scrawny and tall. He wore the Ashford Academy uniform as he looked towards the two of them with a frown.

"Nice to meet you Lelouch, we will be your roommates for the time being due to Milly's grandfather being kind enough to let us stay here. I am Naruto Uzumaki and this here is Mito Senju" Naruto said, motioning to Cecilia with a smile as Milly looked back from him to Lelouch, as if trying to see a reaction only for Lelouch to nod with a smile.

"It's nice to meet the two of you. Milly told me you had something to talk to me about besides this though" he said with a slight frown before Milly nodded.

"Well this is where I depart since as much as I am one for gossip and dirt there are things I don't touch" Milly said, Lelouch sending her a soft smile before she seemingly smiled back. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning with the uniforms and your official schedules. Until then, bye you three~" she said before she hurried off and Lelouch quickly lowered his kind look and grew a serious one.

"So who are you two really?" he asked with a serious tone that made Cecilia laugh a bit.

"Oh my, ever so defensive. Though I can't blame you given my new appearance, Naruto if you can be a dear could you dispel it?" Cecilia asked as Naruto nodded and snapped his fingers, allowing her red hair and violet eyes to turn back to their original green and golden amber.

"Now do you remember me? I'm the girl from Shinjuku but you can call me CC" Cecilia said, watching as Lelouch's eyes widened and he took a slight step back.

"Y-You're alive?" he asked before Cecilia nodded and sat down on the back of the couch as Naruto leaned against it beside her.

"Yes as it will take more than a gunshot to kill me. More importantly though, how are you enjoying your new power?" she asked with a smirk as Lelouch seemingly calmed down and activated his Geass in his left eye.

"So it really was you who granted this power to me" he said, covering his eye with his hand before lowering it and looking towards them as his Geass deactivated.

"Dissatisfied?" she asked with a slight frown before he shook his head.

"On the contrary, I'm grateful. It's going to allow me to speed up my schedule for obliterating Britannia tremendously" he said as Cecilia smirked a bit while Naruto frowned slightly but shook it off given Britannia was a monster.

"If you are the one who gave me my power then who is he? Does he too have this power?" Lelouch asked, quickly wondering if this man beside CC could be a powerful ally in the future or if he was along for the ride.

"I'm a fellow contractor of hers, my power is different but we have the same goals more or less. I'm a soldier, a fighter, and I believe I'll be able to help you immensely" Naruto said, staring Lelouch in the eyes as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and stood up before he started to walk towards him.

"So tell me Lelouch, what do you plan to do now?" he asked, curious as to what path this boy will go down.

 **-Chapter End-**

First and foremost! I know you are all wondering 'Why a new story? Focus on what you have out!' and while I honestly would really love to but due to writer's block to where my mind goes utterly blank when I try and write despite having ideas in my head. Thus it has put me in a bit of a depression-esque funk. Hence why I posted this new story as new stories tend to help me get back in the flow of things and might lift me up again.

This is something I had waiting for a while now so I decided to post this to see how it goes and how some people react to this

* * *

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time)

Lelouch x Shirley

Suzaku x Cecile

* * *

I chose Cecilia for CC's name as it has two Cs in it. I know it's close to Cecile, the woman who works with Suzaku but I couldn't not use it as it was my first choice and nothing else worked for her personally. I use CC when she refers to herself or when Naruto talks about her to others but when its Naruto thinking or talking to her in private it will be her real name.

Also for why no one reacts to Naruto and CC's Japanese names it's because Kotoamatsukami is made them so they wouldn't. Naruto won't use Kotoamatsukami too much as he personally doesn't like putting false memories into people.

I'm excited to use the Caretaker of Space-time as while I haven't seen Akito the Exiled her character is very interesting and figured if Naruto is going to be a powerful being he would definitely be aware of her. Plus I have cute ideas planned for how romance with her goes down. Thanks again **Memnon45** for the name of 'Aurora' for her.

I'm also really, really excited to debut Naruto's Knightmare as I can assure you it is going to be very unique, versatile, and powerful – all befitting of Naruto.

I have a lot planned for this and I'm honestly really excited to see how things go.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 2**

As Naruto listened to Lelouch's plan to defeat Britannia and find out what really happened to his mom and get revenge for what happened to his sister he found himself a bit unsure about the kid. On one hand he worried about the possible path of darkness he could end up going down but on the other hand he knew when going against a nation as terrible as Britannia a path of darkness was a worthy risk.

Though that didn't mean he would stand by and let the kid end up like that. Even if that meant they'd butt heads in the future given he was here to help Lelouch, not obey his every command or anything.

"What about you two, what do you intend to do? CC gave me Geass to help my plans but why did you two come all the way here? I doubt it was just to keep me company" Lelouch said with a slight frown as Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a bit of a smirk.

"I made my stand and opinion obvious in Shinjuku, rearming that red Knightmare and breaking off an arm of the white Knightmare. I am a fighter Lelouch, if you are to go through with this plan you will need soldiers and trust me when I say I am a veteran" Naruto confessed as he leaned back against the back of the couch, giving him a smile that helped Lelouch quickly connect the dots. "Though keep in mind you will not order me around and command me. You may tell me what you'd wish for me to do and for the most part I see myself listening but if something else is on my mind I will do what I feel is right" Naruto said, his eyes gaining a serious tone to them that made Lelouch nod slightly at, a bit intimidated before he turned to Cecilia.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked, figuring if the woman who had given him Geass had found him and brought along a warrior she might have something in mind. Though as Cecilia wandered back to her pizza it seemed she wasn't too invested.

"I'm not sure yet so it depends on how you progress. I can assure you I will do nothing to endanger you or your sister. We made a contract and I intend to make sure you can fulfill your half of it" Cecilia said as Naruto smirked as he noticed a look in Lelouch's eyes that reminded him of Shikamaru.

"Ask some of your questions as I highly doubt you'll let us send you back without any answers" Naruto said as he might as well ease some of the kid's questions before he went back to his sister.

"First of all how were you able to enroll here so easily, and with a Japanese name no less" Lelouch asked as he was surprised he was able to enroll given his name and CC's alias.

"Simple, one of my powers are to trick others with illusions. I make them not notice or care for it. You are immune to that illusion aspect due to having a contract with CC" Naruto said, his eyes changing to their Rinne-Sharingan which made Lelouch widen his eyes a bit as he looked them over before he turned them off.

"Is that the form your Geass takes?" Lelouch asked before Naruto shook his head before Cecelia turned back towards them.

"His power isn't Geass, it's a power that predates Geass long before Geass was even a thing. His power is far beyond Geass or anything I could ever hope to grant. He showed his power to you a bit in Shinjuku but that was merely his strength" she said as Lelouch had been wondering how it was possible for a mere human to fight a Knightmare without one of his own let alone carrying a spare arm like it was nothing.

"I'm really strong, agile, and fast. You will see more of my skills as I fight alongside you but for now be patient" Naruto said, shutting him down before the boy could try and press for more info. "For now I think that is enough questions as we still have things to set up" he added as he had someone to visit and things to get ready for later.

"I recommend finding out the specifications of the Geass I gave you. The sooner you know it's limits the less likely you are to get caught off guard" Cecilia said as Lelouch nodded, a serious look in his eyes before he nodded.

"Okay, we'll find more time to talk given you are going to be in the Student Council with me from now on" Lelouch said as he walked out, leaving them alone.

"Well he seems interesting, feels like he might be a bit full of himself so I guess we'll see" Naruto said with a chuckle, standing back up as he looked towards Cecilia.

"Yes he is, he's very driven. I hope as well that his drive doesn't make him act rashly. With him finally having something to allow him to fight back I fear he might rush into things too much" Cecilia said as she took a bite of pizza before looking over at him. "What exactly do you have to get set up by the way?" she asked with a raised brow making him smirk and pet her head.

"I'm going to talk with someone to see if I can get a Knightmare made" he said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan and a black portal opened behind him, making Cecilia raise an eyebrow at.

"So soon? Do you have an idea in mind as going without one would waste their time" Cecilia said before he nodded and summoned a shadow clone for her and kissed her forehead as he put his hands on her hips.

"I have a few, we'll see what is possible and I promise not to be out too late" he add before she smiled and patted his cheek softly.

"Good and I'll try not to have too much fun with the clone as I like playing with the real thing" she said with a giggle before she walked off, dragging the clone off with her as Naruto chuckled and made his way through the portal.

 **-Military District of India-**

Naruto let out an impressed whistle as he stepped through, finding the compound to be incredibly high tech. "Got a swanky set up here don't you Rakshata?" Naruto asked as he held up his hands to show he was no danger as guns, belonging to those he figured to be the guards, pointed at him. "Easy there, I mean no harm" he said as the scientists looked at him confused, undoubtedly confused how he got here.

"Who are you!? How did you get here without anyone noticing!?" one guard yelled as Naruto pointed his thumb back at the Yomotsu Hirasaka portal behind him.

"I am someone looking to get a Knightmare made and I came in through a portal that I made. Personally I believe doing something like this earns me to at least talk to Rakshata, if she wants to talk that is" Naruto said before a hand holding a long thin corn cob pipe rose up from a couch he was behind.

"Let the man talk as I do have to say I am very interested in him, especially if he came all the way here just to see me" a female voice said as the owner of the hand stood up and turned around.

The woman was quite attractive, tall with fair brown skin and bright long blonde hair. Her eyes were turquoise and he also noticed a purple bindi on her forehead. She wore a dull dark pink button up shirt that by the look of it only had one button done and effectively showed off her high DD cup chest and a bit of her black bra along with a pair of black pants and white lab coat.

"Hmmm, well I have to say you are different from what I expected. Not that that is a bad thing" she said, more to herself it seemed as she walked around him before bending over a bit to look at the portal behind him. "So where does this lead?" she asked, about to reach her pipe through before he stopped her.

"Japan and I wouldn't do that as it will crush you. I have it tuned to me as my body can handle it, I did it to make sure no one snuck through" he said as he looked down at her as she smirked back at him before he closed his portal to stop anyone from trying anything.

"Smart" she said as she walked back over to her couch, motioning for him to follow as she sat back down. "So, what is this I hear about a Knightmare mister…?" she asked while lighting her pipe back up, asking for his name.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and it is simple, I wish to have a Knightmare made to fit my fighting style. In return I can give you the arm of a rather high-tech Knightmare I fought and a crystal I am told will come in handy in making any Knightmare you make even stronger" Naruto said as he sat down on a chair provided for him by one of the guards, the others still having their guns pointed towards him – which while annoying didn't bother him too much. "I know already the crystal can amplify energy and when paired with Sakuradite it can magnify things easily" Naruto said as he clapped his hands, slowly pulling them apart as he created a rather sizeable cube of it in between them.

Rakshata was surprised and rather shocked as this man created a crystal cube out of thin air before handing it to her. "Well, you just are one surprise after another. What exactly is this crystal made of?" she asked as she looked it over, holding it up to the light above her to let her see its shine.

"It is an element long extinct. Even back when it was last seen the most available was only enough for a small necklace" Naruto said as he pulled his necklace, one that he had remade long ago, for Rakshata to see. "I do have one stipulation" Naruto said as he grew a serious look on his face.

"And what would that be?" Rakshata asked, lowering it to her lap as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"I will provide you with as much of the crystal as you want, if your observations prove my theory to be true, but in return you are only to use it for Knightmares I approve of" he said as he stared her in the eyes. "That crystal has an important meaning to me, and while yes I am using it to be a part of weapons, I do so with good intentions" he said making Rakshata rub her chin in thought before she smiled and waved him off.

"That is fine with me as you are the supplier, though what should we call this pretty beauty?" she asked, looking the cube over once more.

"Tsunadite" he replied quickly with a smile. "Makes sense as Tsunade Senju was the name of the woman who gave me the necklace" he said with a warm smile as he put his hand over the necklace.

"Sentimentality, can't say I blame you" Rakshata said with a slight smile as she handed the cube to a nearby scientist. "Here, analyze this fully. See how it would handle beside Sakuradite and on its own. I want it in depth" she ordered, the man nodding as he hurried off. "Also what is this about an arm?" she asked making Naruto nod as he stood up.

"Lets see…where can I let it out?" Naruto muttered to himself as given its size he didn't want to break anything. He continued to look until he found a spot and, in a swirl of space, the white and gold arm of the Knightmare he fought before appeared on the ground laid out.

"Oh my! I know this design! I saw it on the news! You mean to tell me you are the one who damaged that Earl of Pudding's precious new toy!?" Rakshata asked, seemingly ran over from the couch once she saw a good look of the Knightmare's arm from a distance.

"Yes, all without a Knightmare. Plus I couldn't go to that man, if he can't make one to handle fighting me he definitely wouldn't be able to make one for me" Naruto said with a smile before the room shook and a loud explosion rattled through, alarms quickly following after.

"What is going on!?" Rakshata asked, not liking being interrupted before she could finalize the talks with this mysterious yet incredibly interesting man alongside being stopped before she could inspect the arm that was gifted to her.

"Miss Rakshata we are under attack! We have to evacuate to the bunker before they break in after blowing away the sand above the entrance!" one guard yelled as Naruto frowned at the clearly Britannian Knightmares on the screen that popped up to show what was going on.

"Oh so we are under a desert? I can work with this" Naruto said as he activated his Rinne-Sharingan before opening a horizontal portal just above his head. "Everyone stay put, I can deal with them for you all" he added, donning the same cloak he wore in Shinjuku.

"Deal with them? They are armed with Knightmares and bazookas! It'll be suicide!" one scientist yelled as Rakshata held up a hand to stop him.

"Are you stopping them in hopes of getting me to make you a Knightmare? Or something else?" she asked, looking him in the eyes as he smiled back at her.

"Simple, I'm doing this to stop Britannia and keep you all safe. You can still deny my request but a part of me thinks you aren't going to" he said before her serious look melted and she smiled at him.

"Then by all means, go stop these brutes. The sooner they are gone the sooner we can continue out talks" she said, sitting back down on the couch, showing she was felt safe where she was while Naruto merely nodded and hopped up into the portal.

Once through Naruto pulled himself out of the portal and onto the sands of the Thar Desert as well as at least seven Knightmares that were seemingly scanning the desert for the entrance to Rakshata's lab. "Boys," he said getting the attention of the Knightmares who all turned towards him "I'm giving you a chance. Either turn around or I won't hold back" he added as their guns all pointed at him.

" **Halt! Surrender now or we will arrest you!** " one Knightmare pilot said over their speaker, making Naruto sigh as he shook his head in exhaustion.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto said as he held out his hands, his palms down towards the sand below as he send a flood of chakra into the vast desert below him. He took a few breaths as he heard them coming closer, cocking their guns before he flipped his hands palm up and the desert below him burst up suddenly.

" _Don't worry Naruto, a desert is my domain! I'll help you move the sand to take these tin cans down!_ " Shukaku said with a mad laugh, making Naruto smile as he knew with Shukaku a desert would make him untouchable.

The two Knightmares closest to him were unable to react in time as the wave of sand quickly wrapped around them and crushed their Knightmares before the others were able to notice. Once the explosions seemingly stirred the others out of their shock they went on the offensive, firing their guns and bazookas at him only for the desert sand to shield him.

" _Foolish humans! With my control that sand is impenetrable!_ " Shukaku cackled out as Naruto thrust out his hands, making the sand converge and rise up like a tidal wave to chase down the Knightmares.

" **Damn! What the hell is this guy!** " one pilot yelled out as they tried to drive away from the wave only to come to a sudden halt. " **W-What the?! The sand is swallowing up our tracks!** " he yelled as the remaining pilots noticed how their Knightmares were now down to their ankles in the sand, keeping them from escaping the wave that crashed down on them.

"I gave you a warning…this is your fault. Sand Coffin" Naruto said with a sigh as he clenched his hands halfway into a fist, causing the sand to tighten up underneath him and around all the Knightmares. "Sand Burial!" he yelled, squeezing his hands into fists causing explosions to be heard under the sand as from the sand squeezing the Knightmares with extreme pressure he was able to take out all the remaining Knightmares.

"May the sands of the Thar Desert be your grave" he said, frowning as he hopped back into the portal to see the others staring at the computer screens, undoubtedly watching him, in shock.

"Well, I definitely say you deserve your Knightmare. Plus with the delicious technology I inspected in the arm you gave me, I will be able to make you a truly fearsome and beautiful child~" Rakshata said with an excited and happy smile that made Naruto smile and chuckle at.

"Well then, let's talk about what I have in mind" he said as he sat down at the seat Rakshata motioned for him to use with a smile, a sparkle in her eyes telling him she was excited to get down to business.

 **-Next Day-**

With the events in India going over amazingly last night Naruto was able to get things done with more than enough time left over to spend with Cecilia before the two of them went to bed.

Though as morning came around Naruto looked himself over in the mirror, finding the uniform to not be that bad. Cecilia though looked even better in her uniform as the jacket perked up her breasts a good bit and the skirt did well for her ass, her best feature if he was to be honest.

"I guess uniforms aren't be that bad, especially considering how you look in yours" he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her neck a soft kiss.

"Yes, it is quite cute, plus you look handsome in yours as well" she said as she cupped his cheek, smiling at him through the mirror. Their moment though was somewhat ruined as they heard a throat clear behind them with Naruto turning to see Lelouch frowning at them.

"I hope you two won't be so clingy in school, they aren't too fond of public displays of affection" Lelouch said, still wanting to ask the duo questions that had been on his mind. Although seeing them like this, despite knowing how powerful the two of them were, was odd as they acted more like teenagers in love.

"Oh relax Lelouch, no one will notice anything if I don't want them to. All it takes is a look in my eyes and they'll see things normally" Naruto said, flashing his Rinne-Sharingan for a brief moment before giving Cecilia a kiss on her cheek.

"More importantly though Lelouch, how has your Geass been treating you? You learn much about it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his and Cecilia's bags. "Each Geass is tricky but I can tell yours lets you issue commands others have to follow. Something powerful like that is bound to have restrictions" he said, making Lelouch frown as he crossed his arms.

"I know, I've already had an issue when I tried to make the pilot of the red Glasgow not mention Shinjuku after questioning her. Now because of it I've made her suspicious" he said making Naruto chuckle a bit at.

"Sounds like it might only work once per person. Definitely need to get everything under control Lelouch, nothing worse than a tool you don't know how to use and it biting you in the ass" he warned before he linked his arm with Cecilia's. "So who was the pilot of the Glasgow? Seems interesting you'd find her here of all places" he pointed out with a smile as Lelouch frowned, something the boy was doing a lot of.

"Her name is Kallen Stadfeld, she's half Japanese and prefers the last name Kozuki. She's an interesting girl but she's suspicious of me but look, after class Milly is going to come find you two to talk about Student Council stuff. After that I'd like to figure more out about what you can possibly help me with, maybe get Kallen off my trail" Lelouch said, somewhat narrowing his eyes to show he was serious as Naruto waved him off as they walked ahead.

"Fine, fine, we'll talk after. I'm sure I can help" Naruto said, rolling his eyes a bit as they walked out of the room.

"I do hope school isn't too boring, personally I don't know why I let you enroll me" Cecilia said with a frown as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "I could be relaxing in the room all day with pizza" she added as he nodded.

"True you could but you get to spend the whole day with me, the real me and not a clone, so I feel that makes up for it. Right?" he asked making her hum in thought before she nodded.

"That does make up for it. I still expect pizza daily though as payment to go through school again" she told him, making him chuckle as he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Deal" he said, continuing their way until they arrived at the school and made their way to the front office to get their class schedules.

Honestly, as the day went by, school wasn't as bad as he thought. Classes weren't that bad as it seems Milly's grandfather helped keep the two of them together in terms of both classes and seats. Plus with his years of watching over everything he had everything pretty much down pat.

For the most part Cecilia had spent most the class with her chair against his and either snuggling or napping against him with him using subtle illusions to make no one notice.

He on the other hand was focused on Kallen Kozuki, the pilot of the Glasgow he had helped in Shinjuku.

She was rather beautiful with straight dull red hair, blue eyes, and a rather slim body save for her easily G cup chest. He hadn't met her in person back in Shinjuku but one look at her and he could tell she was putting on a façade with how she presented herself to others. He had also noticed how weary she was of Lelouch, most likely due to him making her suspicious of him with his Geass blunder.

'The suspicious type can be difficult to get them to trust you but as long as I'm not like Lelouch I don't think I'd have a problem' he though as the day passed on until the last bell rang.

Almost immediately once the bell rang Naruto and Cecilia watched as Lelouch packed up his bag and, after blowing off an orange haired girl, went straight over to Kallen.

"You think you can spare a minute? I need to talk to you" Lelouch said, making the girls in class, along with the orange haired girl react in shock.

"God he really isn't good with dealing with people is he?" Naruto whispered to Cecilia who smirked and shook her head.

"Apparently not" she said as Kallen looked up at Lelouch before standing up.

"Sure, I was wondering when you were going to ask" Kallen said with a straight face, Naruto sighing as he stood up, Cecilia standing up with him.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see how Lelouch continues to put his foot in his mouth, I believe we have somewhere to be while Lelouch deals with his brashness" Naruto said, holding Cecilia's hand as she smirked and followed along.

"You think she's going to try anything? Lelouch isn't exactly being subtle about things as he is more or less playing into her suspicions" Cecilia said while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I doubt it but I don't think we have to worry. If I can get alone with her I might be able to help things out" he told her, smiling as she looked confused before she too smiled back.

"You are going to tell her aren't you?" she asked making Naruto chuckle and tap his nose with his finger.

"I feel if I give her someone to trust I can move the suspicion away from Lelouch. All that matters is that Lelouch doesn't mess things up but we'll see. Now come on, I believe Milly is waiting for us" he said, pulling her along as she smiled as if excited to see how things played out among them.

"There you two are~! Can't have two of the guests of honor be absent from their welcome party" Milly said with a smile as they entered the student council club room.

"Welcome party? How sweet" Cecilia said with a smile as she hugged his arm. "Will there be pizza to eat?" she asked making him chuckle a bit at while Milly nodded.

"Of course Mito, I got a good bunch of food so there will be enough to eat as we get to know each other~" Milly said, purring a bit at the last part as her eyes locked with his making him blush a bit.

'Oh great, another Cecilia in terms of how forward she is' he thought with a dry chuckle before he could see Cecilia smirking like a cat that ate the canary towards Milly which spelled even more trouble out for him.

"Well come on~ I already got Shirley waiting for us at the club hall, right this way" Milly said as she hugged his other arm, smiling over to Cecilia who merely smirked back at her.

Naruto felt a bit odd walking with two girls on his arms but from the look on Cecilia's face, she apparently didn't mind Milly clinging to him.

"So how long have you two been together? Recently a couple or what?" Milly asked as she was always hungry for info on others, especially a new couple like this.

"I've known Naruto for a very long time, he's been mine for a while. Though, I don't mind sharing~" Cecilia said, smiling over to Naruto who refused to look at her, his eyes stuck looking up at the ceiling. While he in the past, before he sealed himself up, did have multiple wives he wasn't too sure how it'd go in more modern times.

"Oh my~ how progressive of you two~" Milly said with a canary eating smile that made Naruto more nervous of the endowed student council president. "Say where is Lelouch?" Milly asked, just now noticing that he hadn't apparently came with them.

"He was supposed to come with? He only told us to go to you after class as he had something to talk to a girl named Kallen about" Naruto said as with Lelouch being so outright with asking Kallen to talk he figured he wasn't trying to really hide anything.

"Oh he must be bringing her as she's also going to be joining the student council" Milly said with a smile as they continued on through the school before they entered a kitchen with a large cart stacked with some fancy looking food.

"Before we head to the ballroom do you think I can get help from a strong man to help push this cart of food there?" Milly asked making Naruto chuckle a bit at before he nodded.

"Fine, fine, I got it. Just lead the way" Naruto said as he grabbed the cart and looked at them to head towards the ballroom, Milly smiling as she and Cecilia went ahead of him. It didn't seem too far as after a few turns, all the while Cecilia and Milly were whispering a bit to one another – which worried him – they had arrived at what he figured to be the ballroom.

He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he saw a surprised Lelouch and Kallen already in there. 'Oh you just have the worst luck right now don't you' he though with a chuckle as he started unloading dishes.

"I finished up on my end~ I even was able to get some muscle to help me~" Milly said, motioning to him with a smile as she and Cecilia watched him work.

"Way to go Milly-wait, isn't that one of the new members?" the orange haired girl that Lelouch blew off earlier said as Milly waved her off with a smile.

"It's fine, he said it was okay when I asked him" Milly said as Lelouch looked more and more confused.

"What is all this?" Lelouch asked, Naruto feeling a large amount of annoyance bubbling inside the boy although expertly hidden on the outside.

"Didn't you know? I thought that was why you brought her?" Milly asked a bit confused as she turned towards Lelouch and Kallen. "Alongside Naruto and Mito we are also inducting Kallen into the student council. It was my grandfather's idea actually, he thought with her poor health she'd have trouble with regular club activities" Milly said, smiling over to Kallen as she walked a bit towards her.

"By the way I'm Milly, president of the council. It is a pleasure to meet you" she said, getting Kallen a bit out of her surprised stupor as the red haired girl nodded.

"Ah, thank you, the pleasure's all mine" she said, slightly bowing as she noticed the other two she came in with, along with those from the second floor, walked over towards her and Lelouch.

"I'm Rivalz the secretary," a blue haired teen said as he smiled at them "if any of you ever need anything I'm your man" Rivalz added as the orange haired girl stepped forward next.

Naruto had seen this girl before, her sharing some classes with them. She had rather long orange hair that went down to just above her butt with a high D cup chest.

"I'm Shirley, I'm a member of the swim club, welcome everyone" Shirley said as she smiled at them all before the girl between Shirley and Rivalz stepped forward, clearly nervous as she did so.

The girl was rather short with a low A cup chest and black hair done in two braided pigtails. "U-Um, hi there, my name is Nina" she said, her voice quiet and shy, reminding him a bit of Hinata in terms of how she acted.

"I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along" Naruto said, giving a fox like smile to everyone, noticing Kallen's confused recognition – since someone would remember the fox like smile of someone who sent a Knightmare flying a bit – as Cecilia hugged his arm with a smile of her own.

"And I'm Mito, I do hope things are interesting here since I'm not fond of boring things" she said before the smell of more pizza pulled her away from him with a smile.

"Shirley? I'm sorry but do you think you can set these on the table for me?" a new soft spoken girl's voice asked as they turned to see a young girl, easily no older than 14 or so, in a wheelchair driving towards them with pizza and sweets on her lap.

Naruto frowned as he took a step back and activated his Rinne-Sharingan, quickly noticing his suspicions to be correct in regards to the girl being under the influence of a Geass from behind her closed eyes.

' _Charles, her father, is the culprit_ ' Aurora spoke in his mind, making Naruto frown at the prospect of her own father blinding her for whatever reason. ' _You will easily be able to cancel it later but know that he might notice it if he is paying attention_ ' she added as he quickly cancelled his eyes.

"Sure thing, thanks Nunna" Shirley said with a smile as she took the plate and boxes off the girl's lap, Cecilia quickly taking a few slices of pizza, starting to eat one as she put the others on her plate as he joined her.

"Nunnally? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, finding himself way out of the loop with things today and blaming it on his situation with Kallen.

"This is Lelouch's sister" Milly introduced as Nunnally smiled towards where she figured they were due to the direction of her brother's voice.

"I'm still in the middle school group so I can't be on the council yet" Nunnally said with a soft smile as Rivalz and Nina walked towards her.

"That's alright, you're an honorary member in our book" Rivalz said while Nina nodded along with a smile before Nunnally smiled.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you three" the wheelchair bound girl said, a sweet smile still on her face as Naruto, along with Kallen and Cecilia, found themselves smiling back at her.

"Thank you, you as well" Kallen said before Rivalz chuckled a bit, grabbing something he hid under the table everyone was gathered around.

"Alright, shall we kick this off with a toast?" he asked as he set a bottle of champagne on the table with a smile.

"Champagne?" Shirley said, shocked and surprised to see Rivalz had brought something like that.

"But we're on the student council, we shouldn't" Nina said as Rivalz waved them off.

"Come on, loosen up you guys! It's not every day we get three new members, two being beautiful ladies and one being a noble!" Rivalz said trying to convince them as he tried to pry the cork out of the bottle so they could celebrate.

"No way! We're going to get in trouble!" Shirley said as she grabbed onto the bottle, trying to grab it out of Rivalz's hands as the boy still tried to open it as Nina covered her ears beside them.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked, unaware and confused by all the noise as Milly gently put a glass of juice in her hand with a smile, seemingly uncaring about the champagne debacle going on.

"Don't worry about it Nunnally" Milly said as she patted the girl's head, certain that she'd be out of the crossfire if she stayed over here and away from the commotion.

"Lelouch! Heads up!" Rivalz said with a smile, tossing the bottle over to Lelouch who caught it more out of instinct than anything.

"You're not getting away with this either Lulu!" Shirley said, rushing over to Lelouch as she tried to grab the bottle out of his hand.

Lelouch though was more confused what was going on, instinctively keeping it away from her before it resulted in Shirley and him falling down, her on top of him and the cork of the bottle shooting off towards Kallen.

Kallen though wasn't caught off guard and swatted away the cork midair only to flinch as the champagne splashed down on top of her head and continued in a steady stream for a few seconds before dying down.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked as the silence in the room confused her before Milly sighed.

"Don't worry about it…" Milly said as she, with Shirley's help, got Kallen up to the shower with her dirtied clothes put in the wash while she made Lelouch and Rivalz clean the champagne off the floor

"Mito, can you maybe lend Kallen some clothes of yours for her to wear? I'd offer her Lelouch's but he's a bit too scrawny for her and with another girl here I figure it might be okay" Milly said with a bit of a chuckle while Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind. Naruto, how about you give them to her" Cecilia suggested as Naruto could tell she was enjoying her talk with Milly and the food too much.

"Yeah I don't mind since I do want to make sure she's not too frazzled by the craziness of all this" he teased, making Milly stick her tongue out at him with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes at her with a chuckle, going to head over to the showers before he noticed Lelouch subtly calling him over. "Make sure to answer the phone, you need to so she loses her suspicion of me" Lelouch said as Naruto nodded and waved him off.

"Fine, I'll do it but I'm also going to do my own part" Naruto said, heading out of the room and to the bathroom Kallen had been taken to. Outside the door Naruto conjured up a pair of blue jeans, a loose black long sleeved shirt to cover up but still hide that she was going braless, and a pair of boxers as giving her a pair of panties without knowing her size wouldn't do any good.

Once all the clothes were made he knocked on the door. "It's Naruto, I brought you a change of clothes" he said as he could hear the shower running.

"You can come in, I've drawn the curtain already" Kallen said as he gingerly opened the door, pausing as he saw her silhouette through the curtain.

"Sorry you ended up getting champagne poured on you. Didn't know things happened here at Britannian schools" Naruto said as he walked in and set the clothes in a nearby empty basket.

"It's alright, nothing wrong with cutting loose everyone once in a while but being a noble aren't you use to things like this?" Kallen asked as Naruto smirked a bit, feeling a bit of her anger bubbling inside her which was most likely directed at him due to thinking he was a Britannian noble, someone she was fighting against.

"My status is odd, I'm not really a noble" he said as he leaned against the counter, looking at her silhouette as she took her shower. "These are Mito's clothes by the way, save for the boxers, so I hope they'll fit" he added with a chuckle.

"It's okay, I'm surprised you were able to head all the way to the girl's dorm and make it here so quick" she said making him chuckle again a bit.

"Not really as Mito and I live here, due to circumstances the principal decided to keep us here, neighboring to Lelouch and his sister" he said noticing her head perk up a bit at but still continue showering.

"I see…" Kallen said, undoubtedly trying to wrap her head around the odd info of him living together here with a girl as they both went to school.

"Well, given I don't want to feel like a pervert, I better leave-Wait!" Naruto said, turning to leave, before Kallen called out to him making him pause and turn to see her sticking her hand out from the curtain.

"Can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked as she pointed to a pink pouch on the counter.

"Sure" Naruto said, knowing the second he picked it up that it hid a blade inside due to the weight of it. "Here you go. Oh and by the way, how was that Sutherland arm? Did it work well for you?" he asked, handing it towards her as he turned his head away before he smirked a bit as she slapped it out of his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"It was you! You're the cloaked figure! I-I want answers!" Kallen said as she stuttered a bit, most likely surprised by him outright admitting it like this.

"First I'm going to need you to look my in the eyes for a second, I just need to look into your eyes I promise my eyes won't venture" Naruto said, feeling her hesitance as he sighed although understanding it entirely. "I'm not going to do anything other than do something to make things easier for you to understand" he added, waiting before she moved her hear to the side, making him smile as their eyes met before he removed the Kotoamatsukami influence on her with a flash of his eyes.

"W-What was that?" she asked, tightening her grip around his wrist as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now let me ask you what you think of the name Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked, turning his eyes to the ceiling to make sure she didn't think he was staring as she rose an eyebrow at him like he was stupid.

"Simple it's Japanese" Kallen said before her eyes widened and she looked at him with a confused look on her face. "Wait a second, why didn't I think it was Japanese before now?" she asked as she picked up her pouch and drew the spring loaded knife concealed inside it.

"Simple, you see my eyes?" he asked, looking down and back into her eyes as he pointed to his eyes to show her the design of the Rinne-Sharingan that was active. "They allow me to use illusions, such as making people not recognize I have an incredibly Japanese name and think of me as a Britannian noble" he told her as she only seemed to get more questions in her head.

"How in the hell were you able to carry and attach a Sutherland arm to me in the field like that? How did you send that white Knightmare flying like that? What the hell is up with your eyes? And…why come out and be open about all this to me?" Kallen asked as he smiled gently to her, putting his hand over hers that held the knife and gently lowered it.

"All the answers are basically either, cause I'm strong or because my eyes Kallen. As for the reason why I just went out and told you about it is because I want you to trust me. Look I will explain more in time but," he paused as the phone rang "I believe that is for you" he said before he handed her the phone, making her set down her knife to accept it but still held onto his wrist as she didn't want him to go anywhere.

"Hello?" she asked as she tentatively held the phone up to her ear. "Wait who are you!? How did you arrange that cease fire!? Don't hang up on me!" Kallen yelled after the voice told her to go to Tokyo Tower the day after tomorrow at eight o'clock.

Naruto blushed as due to Kallen turning in anger from her lack of answers she had pulled the curtain open a bit to give him a view of her naked body due to his eyes being drawn to motion. "Yeah sorry about that guy, he tends to like to be cryptic. I'll try and get him to give you some answers when you all meet" he said as he looked away with a blush.

"Do you know who he is?" Kallen asked as she frowned at the phone in her hand, trying to see if it sounded like Lelouch or not.

"Not really as I never met him during Shinjuku, I more fought the Knightmare and worked to get everybody I could out of there but um…you know I can see you right?" he asked as Kallen frowned and looked down at herself, having turned around a bit so now her rather toned yet plump ass was pointed at him.

She froze in shock before she let out a cry as she went to her knees and closed the curtain.

"Look I won't say anything and if you want we can talk later once you are done" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before walking out of the room. Only as he opened the door he frowned as he saw Cecilia listening in with a cup to the door and Milly beside her, both of them smiling innocently up at him.

"So…I hear you saw something~" Milly teased him, making him roll his eyes as thankfully she waited until the door was closed before said that.

"I saw something for a moment before I looked away. Don't tell you both listened in on things?" he asked as Milly pouted.

"Only I did don't worry" Cecilia said making him no longer have to worry about Milly hearing something she wasn't supposed to.

"Well shoo, we don't want her coming out seeing you two and thinking people overheard an embarrassing moment" he said as he motioned them away with his hands making Milly pout as Cecilia kissed him on the cheek with a smirk before they walked off. He sighed once they were gone, leaning against the wall as he waited for her to finish up before she walked out wearing the clothes he had given her.

"Sorry about the boxers but I didn't know if Mito's panties would fit, hence why you don't have a bra either" he said as she smiled but waved him off.

"It's alright, thank you for lending me the clothes. Though I realize Mito is also a Japanese name isn't it?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"I did the same for her, we are together so it's only right to protect her as well" he said as they started walking down the hall. "Look Kallen a lot about me would take a long time to explain but for now know that I want to help Japan and free it from Britannia. I am somewhat allies of the man who led your group in Shinjuku but at the same time I am independent. I will always do what I feel is best and to protect innocents, even if that means fighting Knightmares barehanded" he told her as he smiled at her, his comment making her chuckle a bit at with a smile of her own.

"While in school we'll just have to be a part of the student council which apparently doesn't require much actual work besides some paperwork they also plan some school events" he said as he remembered a bit of what he had heard from Milly.

"Like cultural festivals I guess, right?" Kallen asked as since they both were new they didn't quite know.

"I have a list of other events that Milly gave me so let's see what we have in store" Naruto said as he pulled out the list from his back pocket. "It turns out they do events such as the…crossdresser's ball, absolute silence party, and swimsuit day? Apparently all Milly's idea" he said with a dry tone and sweat drop as he noticed a dash after all the odd sounding ones with the name 'Milly' next to them.

"What is up with that?" Kallen asked, leaning over a bit to look at the list only to gain a confused look on her face.

"Well…at least it won't be boring" Naruto said, chuckling a bit as he smiled only for her to look up at him and blush before she stepped to the side a bit.

"Sorry again about that…" he apologized as he figured her embarrassment was due to him having seen her naked in the shower.

"It's fine…more my part for jerking the phone line like that…" she said, a blush still on her face as Naruto noticed Cecilia waiting for them against the door frame of the door that led to the main hall.

"So how do the clothes fit?" Cecilia asked with a smile as Kallen smiled back to her.

"They fit perfectly, thank you for lending me them Mito" she said as Cecilia nodded contently.

"Good, though it is a shame those boys ruined all of our welcome party. Thankfully they were punished as Milly had them clean up the mess the entire time you were in the shower" Cecilia pointed out making Kallen perk up a bit.

"So Lelouch never left the entire time I was in the shower?" she asked, making Cecilia raise an eyebrow at but shake her head.

"Not at all, he and Rivalz were on their knees cleaning the entire time while I enjoyed the food while having some fun talks with Milly~" Cecilia said with a smirk before she walked into the main hall with them following behind her.

"Guys its awful!" Shirley said as they walked in, Naruto and Kallen being a bit confused as they all were now standing in front of a flat screen TV with the news on.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead" Milly said as she turned around before Rivalz turned his head towards them.

"They're saying he was killed" Rivalz added, making Naruto look at Lelouch for a second as the boy acted distraught as a good Britannian would before he walked ahead to watch as a press conference came on the screen with someone called Margrave Jeremiah behind the podium.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for peace and justice against all the Elevens. He died a martyr! We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will" the man said with fury and passion in his eyes that made Naruto immediately know where this was going in terms of how the man planned to get retribution.

"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news!" a woman newscaster said before the screen turned away from the press conference to the newscaster herself for a moment. "The man suspected to be the murder has been captured. According to this report the suspect is an Honorary Britannian" she said, the screen changing to a brown haired kid the same age as Lelouch more or less was dressed in a white restraining jacket and pulled along by two soldiers with many others following behind and ahead of him.

"Private Suzaku Kururugi a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. I repeat Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder" she said as Naruto frowned as the boy was smacked on live television by one of the soldiers escorting him.

Naruto frowned as the mood had dropped considerably with the news of the death and he could feel a lot of worry and anger coming from Lelouch.

"I'm so sorry, we can still continue the party if you all want" Milly said with a frown as she looked at him, Cecilia, and Kallen.

"In wake of the news I think it'll feel a bit sour" Naruto said as the others nodded.

"I'm sorry you guys, we'll make it up to you later. I promise" Milly said with a soft smile, her hand on his chest as he held back a blush from the way she looked in his eyes before he nodded and the group somewhat split up.

As Kallen and Cecilia talked, most likely over the borrowed clothes, Naruto leaned against the wall next to Lelouch. "So, you know the kid on the news?" Naruto asked, the flinch from Lelouch being his answer.

"He…is a childhood friend of mine. I met him when I wound up in Shinjuku and I thought he died protecting me from some soldiers…to think he'd be alive and end up being blamed for my actions" Lelouch said with a tired sigh.

"You want to save him, don't you?" Naruto asked as Lelouch met his eyes and nodded, a look in the boy's eyes showing he was fully serious.

"I refuse to send my friend to death. I planned to get involved with Kallen's group to use them as allies but this could work as a perfect debut and get eyes on me" Lelouch said, rubbing his chin in though before he looked back at him. "You will help me right?" he asked before Naruto nodded and waved him off.

"Yes I will but if you plan to get those resistant fighters to join you then you have to give them a reason to trust you Lelouch. I recommend telling them about Geass" Naruto said, holding in a chuckle as Lelouch gave him a look that was a mix of 'are you crazy?' and as if he suggested telling them he was Britannian royalty.

"I can't tell them that Naruto!" Lelouch said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay but imagine it from their perspective if they ever were to find out. They'd instantly suspect if they have been under its control or not and whatever trust you had goes flying out the window. You can hide your identity but a power like Geass won't benefit you by keeping it secret" Naruto said, hoping the boy would understand his perspective.

"I-I'll think about it" he said making Naruto shrug his shoulders.

"That's all I ask. Let me know where I am needed and I'll be there. Until then I have stuff to work on" Naruto said as he walked over to Cecilia, draping his arm over her shoulder as he smiled at her and Kallen.

"It was really nice to meet you today Naruto, I was just telling Mito goodnight before going over to tell you the same. I may have been out of school for a while but if you need any help with anything around school you can come to me" Kallen said with a smile, subtly giving them a reason to possibly talk more as he smiled back at her.

"Sure, I could use some help I feel as truth be told I've never been the best academically" he said, lying a bit since he had long since overcome his studying problems due to being in a tree and seeing everything around him while in it.

Naruto smiled and waved to her a bit as she walked off before he and Cecilia headed back to his room. "So I see Kallen took things well and seems to want to be an ally" Cecilia said with a smile once they entered their room, reminding him that she had been listening in earlier.

"If you be open with someone you give them a reason to trust you. I helped Kallen in Shinjuku so confessing it was me didn't make her super suspicious and untrusting like how she was with Lelouch. Now I just have to hope Lelouch does good when he meets with them again" he said as they sat down on the couch, Cecilia cuddling up against him with a smile.

"I am curious how things will go with the Lelouch for sure" she said as he rubbed her side.

"So what did you talk with Milly so much about?" he asked as he was a bit worried given the looks on both of the girl's faces when he saw them together.

"That is a secret among maidens now can you maybe get me some ice cream for a late night snack~ If you get some whipped cream we can have some fun~" Cecilia said, Naruto sighing as he knew she wouldn't tell him anything she didn't want to tell him.

"Fine but I really hope it isn't as bad as I feel it might be in my gut" he said with her smile making him feel its just as bad.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, I promise it's good~" she said making him roll his eyes but still get up to get the ice cream.

"You're lucky I love you so much or I'd tell you to stop scheming" he told her, making her giggle as despite the unease about what she might be planning he did love her and wouldn't want her to be any other way.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time)

I honestly really like how I handled Rakshata, seeing she'd be completely willing to talk to someone with interesting powers like Naruto and with the gifts he gave her she'd be even more willing to give him what he wants.

As for Tsunadite, fitting given Tsunade gave him the original necklace, will be a powerful energy amplifier/conduit so that Knightmares can have more tech in them without overwhelming their 'engine'. It'll be put in Naruto's Knightmare and the Guren as right now I see it being in the final stages of completion and not fully done yet.

With Kallen I really like how I handled her as well, seeing that if Naruto is outright with her she'll trust him and see him as an ally and friend rather quickly and easily. Plus the shower scene of course still had to happen as it is one of my favorite scenes. Plus a nice start to Kallen's feelings being planted from him being kind and open with him.

Naruto won't get his Knightmare until the Narita Mountains as that will be a perfect debut of it. Trust me when I say it is really really unique, I've never seen it done personally in fics as it isn't modeled after a Gundam or anything like it

Honestly I removed Suzaku's pairing because I kind of (well not kind of) realized Suzaku is a real crap character sadly. He works for the country that enslaved his people, defends them when they kill innocents, major hypocrite overall, and thinks he as a Honorary Britannian can change a nation who sees Numbers and Honorary Britannians as less than people just by becoming a Knight and hoping to one day be given control of Area 11 when in normal circumstances in a nation like Britannia they'd never allow something like that as Britannia is a nation who sees pure blood as the only kind with the right to rule.

I'm probably going to go Six Paths of Rebellion route and make him a major antagonist as he and Naruto will clash a lot as while Naruto has the uncanny skill of turning enemies good he also knows who are beyond saving while Suzaku is a bit naïve overall. I really don't want to bash him super hard but he is definitely an antagonist and a big one that will clash with Naruto a lot.

Plus neither he nor Lelouch are really the kind of character to have a pairing, especially in a setting of Code Geass and all. As for Shirley and Cecile, I'll think about what to do with them in terms of pairing.

Might give them to Naruto as I have solid ideas to make them both work I feel so we shall see how it goes in terms of actually writing the story and whatnot

I hope you all liked it

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 3**

As the rest of the school was huddled inside the auditorium Naruto smiled as he pet Cecilia's head as they both sat on the roof of the building.

Their absence from the 'Prince Clovis Memorial Rally' was something he didn't mind as Naruto honestly couldn't care less about the man. He felt no sadness for the death of Clovis due to him not only experimenting on Cecilia but also having ordered the massacre of those inside Shinjuku without a second thought.

"What are you looking over?" Cecilia asked as she looked up at him and the papers he had been looking over while she enjoyed the relaxing moment.

"Notes from Rakshata, seems Tsunadite is just as good as I was told. She says while it cannot fully replace Sakuradite it is something that is a powerful amplifier when paired with it" he said as he flipped through a few pages of the booklet of notes she had sent to him via an Animal Path summon he lent her. "She says it should make any Knightmare made by her from here on out able to use 150% at minimum more power compared to identical frames without Tsunadite" he added while Cecilia nodded, showing she understood what it meant.

"So her Knightmares will be faster, powerful, and be able to use a lot more tools than Britannia's Knightmares. That will definitely make things interesting" she said, reaching up to gently grab his necklace between two of her fingers and watch the sun behind it make it glow.

"To think a little yet important necklace would be the key to changing things up in battle" she said with smirk given she knew the story behind the original necklace that Naruto had created this copy from.

"She also seems to have gotten some interesting bits of tech from the arm of the Lancelot" he said since apparently its creator Lloyd Asplund as well as Britannia had a thing for the knights of legend in the times of King Arthur. "From Slash Harkens with miniature rocket propulsion to a shielding system called the Blaze Luminous. Both of which are exciting Rakshata to potentially use in later models" he said as her notes on them were enough for him to see her excitement.

"Besides that it seems like the production of my Knightmare is coming along nicely and with the new amplifier being a part of it Rakshata believes it'll be even stronger" Naruto added while he continued to read, noticing she had requested to put Tsunadite into a Knightmare that she was building for an organization called the 'Houses of Kyoto' who would in turn grant it to a resistant faction.

'Hmmm the specs on this thing are impressive though I'm unsure unless I could maybe figure a way to get it into the hands of someone I want' he thought as he rubbed his chin a bit before he noticed everyone filing out of the auditorium and Kallen heading their way.

"Ah Kallen, morning" Naruto said with a smile, Cecilia smiling to the girl as well while she stayed on his lap. "How was the boring memorial thing?" he asked, making Kallen sigh at as she stopped near them.

"Boring and made me want to leave. Hell how were you both able to ditch it?" she asked before he pointed to her eyes, making her groan a bit as she should have known. "Sorry, still getting use to the concept of you being able to do that" she added as she sat down in front of them while he waved it off.

"So how is it done? Did you have to look everyone in the eyes or something?" she asked, her curiosity making Naruto chuckle a bit since he somewhat liked having someone to tell about his powers like this. Especially when that person had no ulterior motives behind it and was just genuinely curious.

"There are three main ways to do it: through eyesight, through sound, or through a pulse of my energy. Don't worry though," he said, looking up at her with a smile "I respect people's choices and would not affect the minds of friends so I promise I would never use it on you" he added which made Kallen smile a bit but still look unsure.

"Don't worry Kallen, the most important thing you need to know about Naruto here is that he always keeps his promises, even if it means putting himself in danger to do so" Cecilia said, reaching up and pinching his cheek as he chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Never going back on my promises is my way of life. I hold them in high regards" he said, looking the girl dead in her eyes with a smile before Kallen smiled back at him with a nod.

"So are you off to Tokyo Tower?" Cecilia asked, Kallen not that surprised that Naruto told her and didn't care that he did either given Mito was being protected by him and knew all about him.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous given I'm not sure who will be waiting for me" Kallen said, rubbing her arm nervously as Cecilia sat up with a smile.

"Naruto can go with you if you want. He'll make sure no one tries anything" Cecilia suggested making Naruto raise an eyebrow at, immediately thinking she was up to something.

"Really? You'd come with me? I'd have to tell my friends about you though" Kallen said as she had to admit she was a bit worried about this meeting and having him around would make her feel a bit better given he did know the guy a bit. Plus it might ease her friend's worries as well

"Sure, if you want me to. I might have to leave though after you get there depending on the call" Naruto said as both Cecilia and Kallen smiled a bit at his response. "Though I will have to remove the illusions over your friends so they don't react badly" he added, rubbing the back of his head while Kallen rose an eyebrow at him.

"Wait they are under your illusion as well? Did you do it to them during Shinjuku?" she asked, unsure when he would have been able to since she was the only one to meet him with the footage of the feats he did being the only proof behind her rather far out claim.

"I put the whole world under my illusion after the cease fire was called by reflecting it off the moon. I didn't do much though, made it where people didn't question lack of papers in terms of Mito and me along with the whole Britannian noble set up. As long as I release them from it before you mention my name it'll be fine" he said while he stood up, helping Cecilia up and offering a hand to Kallen which she accepted.

"I have to get ready so how about I meet you and your friends outside Tokyo Tower?" he suggested, making Kallen nod with a smile.

"Okay, and don't worry I won't mention your name, I'll just tell them you are a friend who agrees with our way of thinking. I'll see you there" Kallen said before she calmly walked off once she noticed others moving their way and not wanting them to be overheard.

"So, any reason you volunteered me to go to Tokyo Tower with Kallen?" he asked Cecilia once Kallen was out of earshot, him raising an eyebrow at the smirking girl beside him.

"Simple, don't you think doing this would gain her trust even more? Plus it'd be nice to get closer to the group of resistant fighters that Lelouch plans to use, might give you more sway ahead of time" she said while he nodded as he understood her point.

"Fine, I see what you mean. I'll leave a clone behind for you so you won't be alone" he said, kissing her forehead as she smiled back at him and patted his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie though for the most part, while you are away, I'll be spending time with Milly, Shirley, and Nina as apparently Milly wants to talk with me about my sizes for dresses and outfits for events. Though a part of me feels like its an excuse to feel me up, not that I mind though I'd prefer if you were there for it~" she said with a giggle as Naruto blushed a bit at the mental image, something that made Cecilia smile more at.

"W-Well you have fun, I'm going to go check in on Lelouch before I leave" Naruto quickly told her, kissing her softly before he walked off, her smiling as she waved to him with a smile.

He was quick to catch up with Lelouch as the teen was on his way back to his room. "Oh good, I wanted to tell you my plan for meeting the terrorists" Lelouch said once he noticed him, motioning for him to follow as Naruto rolled his eyes. "I do hope you have a disguise in mind to use as a cloak alone won't do it" he added making Naruto chuckle a bit at.

"First you should really call them resistant fighters or something as they really aren't terrorists. Secondly trust me I'll be fine on an outfit as I don't need latex and leather like you got" Naruto said, referencing the outfit Lelouch came home with late last night.

"Also I merely came to tell you Kallen wants me to come with her to Tokyo Tower, says she'll feel safer and I'm not one to decline something like that. When you need me for whatever debut you have in mind just stab this into the ground" Naruto said, tossing a Hiraishin three pronged kunai underhand onto Lelouch's bed.

"Wait why did she invite you?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow before he picked up the knife that laid on his bed, looking it over since he was confused how this would call Naruto.

"Simple, I told her I was the cloaked figure who helped her out in Shinjuku. We talked and she trusts me, hence why I think you should tell them about Geass since it'd get them to trust you more" Naruto said, ignoring the shocked look on Lelouch's face.

"Wait you told her! What all did you tell her?!" Lelouch asked as Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Nothing about you, sheesh. I told her I was able to pick up the arm due to being strong and I was able to arrive here due to illusions despite my Japanese name, which I allowed her to realize. Plus with that mask you have planned it'll make them less pushy to see your face if you give them an excuse" Naruto said, walking over and plopping down on his bed.

"Trust me when I saw not telling them will ruin a lot of things later on so keep that in mind" he added, smiling at Lelouch as the teen somewhat glared at him but stayed silent. "Just think it over as I have somewhere to be" he said, shrugging his shoulders as he stood up and walked out since he could see from the look in Lelouch's eyes that he was deep in thought.

 **-Tokyo Tower-**

With the use of a portal he was easily able to arrive at Tokyo Tower long before Kallen or Lelouch, sitting at a bench nearby as he waited for them. He had also changed his clothes out of his uniform to a pair of blue jeans, black sandals, white button up shirt, and a leather jacket.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" Kallen asked as he looked up to see her, still in her uniform, and three other men standing in the distance, all of which who were wearing read headbands.

"Naw I wasn't waiting that long. Are those your friends?" Naruto asked, subtly motioning behind her with his eyes as she nodded before he flashed his eyes at them for just enough time for them to be released from his genjutsu.

"Do you know why he chose here at this time for the place for me to go?" Kallen asked as he stood up and stretched his arms, cracking his neck as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea, I don't have much contact with him but he most likely will call me away later when he decides to formally meet you all" he said, waving her off as she frowned at him. "Don't worry about it Kallen, lets just go on inside and get things started" he told her as he walked ahead of her as she looked behind her and motioned for them to follow before she caught back up with him.

Once inside Naruto couldn't help but frown at the images displayed on the wall. "Pictures of the Britannian Army attacking and conquering Japan. This is a museum to remind everyone they lost and to be subservient to them isn't it?" Naruto asked Kallen as he stood beside her, frowning as he continued to look over everything.

"This is what we fight against and honestly I'm glad we have someone like you on our side" Kallen said with a smile, making him chuckle as he nodded with a smile of his own.

"Well I'm more than happy to help but I'm not invincible so we will all need to work together to free these people" Naruto said before the intercom chimed around them, keeping Kallen from responding.

" _Attention please. Paging Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck_ " the woman over the intercom said, Kallen looking to him as he nodded and decided to walk with her there, the others staying behind to catch up later so they didn't seem suspicious.

"Hi! I'm assuming this phone is yours ma'am" the woman at the desk said as Kallen accepted a cell phone from her, a bit unsure as she looked it over suspiciously. "Something wrong? It is yours isn't it?" she asked before Naruto nodded and put a hand on Kallen's shoulder.

"It is, she's just worried that it might have been damaged when it feel from her pocket. She's always losing things and she's worried her dad might get upset if its damaged" he covered, making the woman nod as she understood before they walked away to a part of the observation deck while Naruto could feel Lelouch already leaving the tower.

It wasn't long until the phone rang with the name 'Zero' on the caller ID.

"Zero?" Kallen questioned out loud, looking to him for a moment before he nodded and motioned for her to go ahead with a nod from her friends who were over down a few binoculars told her to go ahead as well.

"Hello?" Kallen said tentatively as he leaned against the railing as she listened intently to the voice on the other end. She nodded a few times until she hung up and looked to him.

"He wants us to board the outbound train on route line 5 with everyone else. He also mentioned he wants you to come right away" Kallen said making Naruto nod as he stood back up with a smile.

"Then this is where we part for now. I have to get ready for the meeting and you all have a train to catch" he said as he looked over to her friends, silently asking if they got things from here with the man he figured to be the leader to nod in response. "And don't worry, it will all be okay, nothing dangerous with meeting him. I promise" Naruto told Kallen once he noticed her slight unease.

"Okay…if you say so" she said before he patted her on the back and walked away, already feeling the ping of a marker and warping to it once he was out of Kallen's view.

 **-Train-**

As he reappeared, finding himself on a train, Naruto looked around to see everyone in the train car behind them under Geass command while Lelouch wore his, in his opinion, gaudy outfit. "So Zero? That's the name you are using?" Naruto asked before Lelouch took off his helmet and looked at him, pulling down a face mask that reminded him of Kakashi in every way.

"Yes, and what of you? I doubt you'd use your real name even with your power to stay unnoticed" Lelouch said as Naruto clapped his hands, allowing Lelouch to watch his outfit change in front of him.

In place of what he was wearing seconds ago he made himself a sleeveless black hooded trench coat, black cargo pants, black sandals and a form fitting dark grey long sleeved shirt. He also added on a visor of sorts to keep his eyes hidden while his hood served to keep his hair hidden and a henge erased his whiskers. With this set up only his mouth was visible to let him continue to have the mysterious aura about him.

"For my name I will go by Asura as it's simple, has meaning, and easy to remember" Naruto said as he sat down on one of the seats with a smile. "So, did you come to a decision on telling them about Geass?" he asked before Lelouch pulled up his face mask and put back on his helmet.

"I'll tell them but just the basics of it. I assume you will help explain things?" Lelouch asked while Naruto nodded and waved him off.

"It will be fine as if we explain its powers and it needing to be direct eye contact it'll be fine. Plus it'll keep them from bugging you for your face" Naruto explained while Lelouch turned his head towards him.

"And what about you? Are you going to tell them about your powers?" Lelouch asked, Naruto hearing a smirk in his voice even behind the mask.

"In time as explaining things here would take too long. I can tell them Kallen knows a bit of my powers and she knows my face. Hell if they want I can show them when they get here" Naruto said, smiling back at him as he felt Lelouch's smirk fade away before they both felt the train slow down.

"Get ready, this is their stop. I have to get ready to call them at the right moment" Lelouch told him as he started to walk to the front of the train car.

Naruto patiently waited as he sat cross-legged on one of the seats and his head lowered. He wasn't able to hear Lelouch as he undoubtedly placed his call and it wasn't long before he heard the train doors open, revealing Kallen and her friends walking in.

"Was it you on the phone?" Kallen asked, looking from Lelouch who had his back turned to them to him before a smile made her realize who he was.

"Do you think it's a trap?" one man asked as Naruto shook his head.

"It's no trap don't worry, nice to see you all made it" Naruto said, them turning their attention towards him before the train entered the tunnel, bathing the train car in a blue hue as Lelouch turned around.

"Yes, welcome. What did you think of my tour of the settlement?" Lelouch asked, making them raise an eyebrow at him. "I wanted you all to grasp the difference between the two, the settlement and the ghetto" Lelouch continued, motioning to either side of the car with each side listed.

"Yeah there is a difference between the two, a harsh one. That is why we resist them" the man in the brown jacket said as Naruto shook his head.

"Resisting won't free your nation, although admirable it may be. To free you and everyone in Japan, we must defeat Britannia and drive them out of here" Naruto said, looking towards the group while Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, stuff like what you all have been doing is merely childish nuisance to Britannia" Lelouch added, not entirely liking Lelouch's choice of words but understood he used such words to rile them up.

"You calling us a bunch of kids?" another of the men yelled, clearly annoyed as Lelouch paid him no mind.

"You should know your enemy, it is not people but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword and fight for justice" he proclaimed as another man narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

"That's easy for you to say! Hiding behind that mask! Why should we even trust you!" he yelled as his friends nodded along.

"Yeah lose the mask and the hood!" someone else yelled as Lelouch shook his head.

"I cannot take off my helmet as I wear it for your safety" Lelouch explained as he motioned to the train car behind them. "When you were making your way over here, did anyone even look your way or notice you in the slightest? Or did they simply stay as they were, zombies to everything around them?" he asked, making Kallen look behind her and into the train car.

"Are you saying you made them not notice us?" she asked as Lelouch nodded.

"I am in the possession of a power that allows me to issue commands to others that they must obey, that is how I was able to get to Clovis and make him issue the cease fire before I killed him" Lelouch said, not seeing a need to tell them he made Clovis due it under gunpoint. "I wear the mask to ensure your trust as direct eyesight is needed, hence the mask" he added before Naruto rose a hand.

"And me since I can negate the effects of his power. The power induces memory loss while you are under its command so as long as you don't have gaps in your memory then that means he hasn't used it on you" he told them, making them frown before Kallen stepped forward.

"I believe them," she said although more looking towards Naruto who softly smiled at her "if he's wearing the mask to get our trust then fine and since we don't have any gaps that means he hasn't used it on us" Kallen said, feeling a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that made her question her own comment while she looked back to Zero. "Let him wear his mask as it's the least we can give him after they helped us out in Shinjuku" Kallen said before she turned to Naruto. "If he is Zero what is your name?" she asked as Naruto smiled and stood up, bowing as he pulled back his hood to reveal his visor and hair.

"You may call me Asura and I also have powers, one of the main ones being that my eyes can put you under illusions. Kallen can back me up given I explained it all to her" Naruto said, getting them all to look to Kallen who nodded.

"He explained it and swore not to try anything with us and after how he saved me from the white Knightmare, fixed my Glasgow, and defeated the white Knightmare I trust him fully" she told them, making the man in the brown jacket nod.

"If Kallen is vouching for you then I'll trust you. Thanks again for that but what is the reason you called us here?" he said to Naruto before he turned to Lelouch. "You killed Clovis and set up Kururugi so why call us?" the man in the jacket asked as Lelouch took a step forward and Naruto put back up his hood.

"I did kill Clovis but Jeremiah Gottwald is using Kururugi as a tool to abolish the Honorary Britannian system. I wish to free him and truly let Britannia know who killed their precious prince and bring shame to the Pure Bloods. With this it will be the start to something that will, in time, end with Japan's freedom" Lelouch said making them frown before the man in the jacket stepped forward.

"Give me time to talk to the others of my group, how soon do you need an answer?" he asked as Naruto walked over to Lelouch.

"Afternoon by latest since the execution is tomorrow night. Call us as soon as you can to give your answer and we will meet you all again" Naruto said before he dropped a Hiraishin kunai and gently kicked it over to Kallen, it coming to a stop just a bit in front of her.

"Stab that into the ground after you call and we'll be there. Until next time" Naruto added as he put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder and, in a flicker, they disappeared from the train.

 **-Ashford Academy – Lelouch's room-**

Almost the second they reappeared Naruto somewhat smirked as Lelouch fell to the ground on all fours, quickly tossing his helmet away as he looked like he was struggling not to puke. "Oh sorry, first time warping with the Hiraishin is always difficult to stomach. Just take deep steady breaths and you'll be fine" Naruto told him as he sat down on his bed and clapped his hands, allowing him to turn back to his normal clothes.

"Warn me next time you plan to do that!" Lelouch hissed out, not liking the suddenness or upset feeling that it gave him.

"Fine, fine, whatever. So what is the next move?" Naruto asked as he looked down at Lelouch who pushed himself up off the ground before going to retrieve his mask.

"We wait for their response and depending on what they say, then is when we plan our next step. I have an idea of how it might go either way but even if we only get one or two of them on board that is all I need" Lelouch said before Naruto nodded and walked out of the room, not wanting to watch Lelouch get out of his costume.

As he entered the main room of where Lelouch lived he rose an eyebrow once he noticed Cecilia and Nunnally at the table, both smiling as they were folding origami.

"Ah Naruto, you came back with more paper already?" Cecilia asked, most likely referencing a task she sent his clone on before he dispelled his clone and learned what his clone had been up to.

For the most part it had been reading over the rest of Rakshata's reports as well as sending his notes back to her before deciding to allow Rakshata to put Tsunadite into the Guren Mark II since if it was going to be given to Japan then it'd most likely be given to someone they could get to help their cause.

Other than that the clone didn't do much until Cecilia returned from hanging out with Milly and the others which she quickly then proceeded to drag it away and spend time with Nunnally. Which honestly he didn't mind as he did want to get to know the 'blind' girl better.

"Yeah I remembered where they were in the room" Naruto said as he used his eyes to create a stack of origami paper of various vibrant colors, setting them on the table in front of Nunnally before Cecilia patted the seat between her and Nunnally.

"Ms. Sayoko showed me how to do origami. I can make cranes and throwing stars" Nunnally said with a soft smile that was infectious as he smiled as well.

"I use to know how to make some but I've forgotten. I'd love it if you could teach me again" Naruto said, making Nunnally giggle softly at before she felt around for a piece.

"Well then please, grab a piece and I will show you how to make a crane" she said as she held up her head, making him think if she had glasses on she'd adjust them in a teacher like fashion.

"Yes ma'am" Cecilia said with a smirk of her own, causing Nunnally to giggle again at her before she started to show them how to fold the paper into a crane.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed that a 14 year old girl wasn't letting her lack of sight keep her from doing things or even keep her from smiling all the time. "And there! A paper crane" Nunnally said as she proudly presented her pink origami crane in her hands towards them.

"Impressive, way better than how Mito is managing" he said, teasing Cecilia beside him who was heavily concentrating on her paper as she tried to get the folds right, her tongue somewhat sticking out of the corner of her mouth – something he found incredibly adorable.

"Shush you, I almost got it" Cecilia said as she narrowed her eyes to focus more on her paper while he turned his focus back over to Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I hope you don't mind me asking but, how do you handle being blind so well?" he asked, making the girl kindly smile over at him.

"I don't mind at all" she said in a soft tone that showed she really didn't mind. "At first it was hard and I was worried about being a burden to my brother but as time went on I've been able to grow use to being without sight and only need slight help here and there due to my legs" she added softly, making Naruto nod as Cecilia rose an eyebrow at him slightly undoubtedly wondering what he was up to.

"Anything you really miss seeing?" he asked as he put his orange crane next to Nunnally's, looking over at the girl as she tilted her head and put a finger to her chin to show she was in thought.

"I miss seeing my brother and things like cute animals, pretty flowers, and things like that" Nunnally said as she smiled a bit longingly, visibly a bit saddened by thinking about it.

"Though being blind has bound to have boosted some of your senses like hearing or other things" Naruto said before she nodded, her smile returning as she giggled softly a bit at it.

"Yeah like I'm now really good at telling when my brother or others are fibbing" she said making Naruto smile since that made him think of him and his negative emotion sensing.

"Really? What if they are really good liars?" he asked, wondering if this was something her childish innocence gave her or maybe something more since there are empathetic people out there that had skills like that.

"I don't know, I've just been able to tell" Nunnally said simply before he smiled, deciding there could be an interesting way to test it out.

"Then how about we test it out. I'll tell you a story and you tell me if it is true or not. That sound good?" he asked as the girl nodded with a smile.

"Okay, that sounds fun" she said making him chuckle as he cleared his throat.

"Long ago there was a kid born on the day of a great tragedy that took the lives of many, including his own parents. Because of it the people of his village saw him as the cause in a way. They ignored him with very few people even paying him attention, even the leader of the village who at the time had promised his parents to look after him essentially just threw him into an apparent with a meager allowance to get him by month after month" he started, frowning a bit at the sad start to his life and how at his young age he had looked up to the Third Hokage despite what little he actually did. His frown lessened though as Cecilia gently squeezed his hand in comfort.

"As the boy's life went by he acted out to get others to pay attention to him but the words of one teacher helped him mature, even if just a bit at the young age of 12. Time went on and he slowly was able to show others he wasn't the monster they thought he was and even was able to befriend the beast he was stuck with. He was even able to prove himself by saving his village from a madman and help defeat a goddess who planned to enslave the world, eventually taking her power as his" he said, smiling as he activated his eyes, their design being proof that her power was still his.

"After the war he fell in love, marrying and settling down. But with time he realized a curse his power gave him in the form of being unable to age and he decided to eventually seal himself away, sleeping as his wives passed away peacefully and his children aged on and had families of their own. He was content in his slumber, that was until a certain girl spoke to him and they grew closer and fell in love resulting in him waking up to be by her side" he finished, squeezing Cecilia's hand and kissing the back of it before he looked over to Nunnally.

"So Nunnally? Lie or truth?" he asked, looking over to the girl in the wheelchair, the furrowed brows of hers showing she was deep in thought.

"I want to say it's true but…why tell me?" Nunnally asked as he smiled and let go of Cecilia's hand.

"Because that was a toned down version of my past. I've done a lot of things in my life and while sleeping I saw a lot as well, mainly the atrocities of Britannia that they committed over the years. Mostly your father's" Naruto said making Nunnally frown as she moved her head to where she was looking down at the ground.

"I know father has done some terrible things, taking over all these places but…" she said, trailing off as he knew given her position she felt a bit unable to speak out all that much.

"Nunnally? Do you trust Naruto?" Cecilia asked, reminding Nunnally that she too was here beside them and making her look up from the ground.

"I think so, despite not knowing him too much" Nunnally said, not knowing why but she just felt like he wasn't dangerous and was really kind.

"That makes me very happy that you do as I want to return something taken from you, more specifically something taken from you by your father" Naruto said as he gently put his hand on her forehead and sent a pulse of energy through her, shattering Charles' Geass' presence over her.

"Now open your eyes Nunnally" Naruto said, smiling as he crouched in front of her, watching her furrow her eyes before very slowly opening them.

Once she realized what she had done she started to look around in shock, her violet eyes taking in the fact she could see before she stared down at him with tears building up in the corners of her eyes before Naruto quickly caught her as she more or less pushed herself out of her chair to drop onto him so she could hug him.

"Th-Th-Thank you!" she cried out, Naruto a bit surprised by Nunnally's sudden hug before he hugged her back and let her cry into his chest. "I-I can't believe it! H-How?" Nunnally asked, pulling away from him a bit before he gently picked her back up and put her back on her wheelchair.

"As I told you I gained some powers over my life, one of them is the ability to cancel the one your father used on you" he said before Cecilia helped Nunnally wipe her tears.

"Father did this?" she asked, clearly confused which he honestly didn't blame her. He had to think of how to full word this given he didn't want to give too much away just yet. It wasn't that he didn't trust her but more wanting to see how she handled the basic info before getting the full story.

"Your father has a dangerous power, the power to alter memories in any way he wants. Tell me first, do you remember anything different now?" he asked, making Nunnally frown as she looked over to Cecilia who gently smiled to the young girl.

"Y-Yeah. I-I was never there when my mother was shot" Nunnally began to tell them as she clutched her legs. "My dad looked me in the eyes and said to have my mind change to his will before everything went black and then I found myself under my mom before guns went off and my vision faded moments later" she said before Naruto gently put his hand over one of hers to calm her down, making her look to him with shaky eyes.

"Charles made her memory change to where she thought she was there when her mom died, giving her powerful trauma as well as making her go blind although he isn't behind your legs being shot" Cecilia said as she looked to Nunnally as she clenched her thighs with her hands.

"W-Why? Why would father do something like this?" Nunnally asked, more to herself as her eyes looking through him more than at him as she struggled to grasp everything.

Naruto sighed as he gently tool her hands in his and gave them a squeeze, getting her attention as she was brought out of her daze. "Nunnally, I will be frank and say it is because your father is a monster. That is also why I refused to let a man like him continue to take away the eyes of an innocent and sweet girl like you. I also assure you next I will be returning your legs to you" he said before she smiled softly, tears of happiness going down her cheeks as she nodded before he wiped them for her with a soft smile of his own.

"O-Okay, thank you so much" Nunnally said as he chuckled and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Nunnally, honestly" he told her before he started rubbing his chin. "Though thinking things over we need a reason for why your eyesight returned without naming me" he said, looking to her as she nodded with a rather cute serious look on her face.

"Well…we could say it was a miracle!" she suggested, making him and Cecilia chuckle a bit as he nodded.

"Honestly, coming from you I think they'd believe it especially if Lelouch is the one you tell in the morning" Cecilia said which made Nunnally smile happily at.

"I promise I won't tell him or anyone about it, I would never, not after all you are doing for me" Nunnally said, the seriousness in her eyes making him utterly believe her as this look was different form her adorable seriousness like before.

"I trust you Nunnally, I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't think you could keep a secret" he assured her before he picked up Cecilia's attempt at folding a crane. "Though might I suggest the day after tomorrow for when you reveal it, until then how about you teach Mito how to actually fold a crane" he suggested, smiling as Cecilia smacked his arm with a pout.

"Shush! I was almost there!" she hissed out which only made him and Nunnally laugh at as she crossed her arms with a pout.

"It's okay, I'd love to help" Nunnally told her, making Cecilia calm down a bit and get back to trying, Nunnally smiling from ear to ear as she did, undoubtedly overjoyed at being able to see again after so long.

As night fell Naruto smiled as he had his arms wrapped around Cecilia's waist and gave her shoulder a soft kiss while she enjoyed her leftover pizza that they had shared with Nunnally given Lelouch was out all day. From the memories he gained from his clone it seemed he had got Ohgi, the brown jacket wearing man from the train, and Kallen to join him and had worked them to create a copy of Clovis' car for his plan.

"How do you think tomorrow will go?" Cecilia asked, looking over at him as she offered him a rare bite of her pizza which he took.

"Smoothly if nothing odd pops up. I might have to debut a bit more of my strength either way, which I don't mind" he told her after he finished chewing his bite of pizza, her nodding and taking her pizza back as she listened.

"The Britannians will be quite surprised if they see since only Suzaku knows of how you are" Cecilia said, her also knowing him to be the pilot of the white Knightmare while they both refused to tell Lelouch for now.

"Let them be surprised, it'll be fun to see" he said with a chuckle as he always did love surprising others and seeing their shocked faces.

"Imagine how surprised Lelouch will be when Nunnally shows him she can see" Cecilia said, wishing she could record it – deciding to ask Naruto to find out a way for it later.

"Well given they are siblings and she is his drive for everything it'll be intense" he said since he hadn't even let Nunnally show Sayoko her returned eyesight. Though, after meeting the woman, a part of him figured she already knew as he knew someone with ninja training at first glance easily.

"For now how about I just enjoy this little calm before the possible storm here and relax" he told her, kissing her neck which made her smile softly and cup his cheek.

"Sounds fun~" she purred out before the set her pizza down and turned around, quickly pulling up and tossing away her shirt as she did so.

 **-Night of the Execution-**

As they drove down the highway in a car modified on the outside to look like Prince Clovis' personal car, Naruto sat beside Kallen as she drove with them both in chauffeur disguises.

"Relax Kallen, we'll be fine as I'm here if anything goes wrong and with the plan Zero has things should be fine" Naruto said, rubbing her shoulder as she nodded, her hands still tightly gripping the steering wheel but relaxed her shoulders a bit as she nodded at him and continued to drive.

He understood her nervousness given only she and Ohgi were here to do this seemingly impossible task. Naruto kept his eyes active, getting a better feel for what to expect as an Animal path bird flew ahead of them while they continued to drive down the highway. They did momentarily have to slow down as they neared a roadblock before they were quickly let through and allowed to continue on without even needing to stop.

"Seems Zero was right that they'd let us through" Naruto said to Kallen while they drove, him looking back at the soldiers that let them through. "This Jeremiah guy wants to make this a show of stopping any terrorists on live TV, playing into it allows us access and from there we can turn things around in our favor" Naruto explained as they drove up to the main area, able to see the Knightmares guarding Suzaku waiting for them.

He smiled as he watched them stop, seemingly waiting for them as they drove closer to them and Kallen stopped once she heard Lelouch tap his foot inside where he hid in wait.

"You dare desecrate his highness' transport! Come out of there!" the man standing up in the cockpit of the Knightmare at the front of everything demanded, him revealing to be Jeremiah given he remembered him from the conference on TV. Naruto though took it as his que as he pressed a button, allowing the front of the tall box behind them to burn up to reveal Lelouch.

"I am…Zero!" Lelouch declared as he stood tall, arms hidden under his cloak, the TV cameras quickly pointing his way while everyone kind of froze. Though he expected that given such a brazen tactic like the one they were pulling was bound to make people take a second to take it all in.

"I've seen enough Zero" Jerimiah said, pointing a gun up in the air. "This little show of yours is over!" he declared as he fired the gun, it seemingly being a signal for four Sutherlands to surround them.

Lelouch stood unfazed, his cape being blown open as Naruto put his hand on Kallen's shoulder to calm her down before he dropped his chauffeur disguise so he could be ready to act when he needed to.

"First things first. How about you lose that mask!" Jeremiah commanded, Naruto finding it somewhat funny to see that was always the first thing people asked of Lelouch when they met him as Zero.

Lelouch moved his hand, acting as if he was about to before he rose his hand and snapped his fingers which signaled Kallen to press a button on her side of the dash to allow the metal panels behind Lelouch to break apart. Once down the container that Cecilia was formerly stuck in was revealed, it being the perfect bluff given to everyone else it was supposed to contain poison gas.

"What in the?" Jeremiah muttered in shock as a woman at the back of the group of Sutherlands that surrounded Suzaku's transport stood up.

"Jeremiah be careful he's got the!" she said, stopping herself mid-sentence given if she yelled 'poison gas' out loud it might cause panic in the crowd.

"Wait you don't understand-!" Suzaku tried to yell before Naruto noticed the collar light up and him seemingly groaning in pain causing him to figure the boy essentially had a shock collar around his neck.

"Dammit…he's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it" Jeremiah growled out before he quickly raised his pistol again, this time aiming it towards Lelouch with a furious glare on his face.

"You intend to shoot? You know full well what will happen if you do" Lelouch told him, making Jeremiah lower his gun begrudgingly as he did know the danger of shooting.

"Fine! What are your demands?" he asked figuring he might be able to buy some time if he went along with this for now.

"An exchange. This for Kururugi" Lelouch offered making Jeremiah scoff at.

"Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over" Jeremiah said, not letting this chance to rise in power by putting Kururugi through trial slip through his fingers.

"No, you're mistaken Jeremiah. He is no murdered. The man who killed Clovis was…myself!" Lelouch confessed, looking to a cameraman who had arrived literally seconds ago which gave him a perfect chance to really ensure he was heard.

"We are so screwed" Kallen said, shaking a bit before he rubbed her back and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to any of you. Have trust" Naruto whispered to her with a smile before she nodded again, trying to keep herself calm despite being utterly surrounded by Knightmares.

"For a single Eleven you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain" Lelouch insisted as Jeremiah was visibly sweating a bit while looking a bit worried given his plan to pin the blame was going down the drain with the real culprit confessing.

"He's mad I tell you! Disguising his truck as his Highness'! He'll pay for mocking the crown!" Jeremiah yelled, trying to sweep the confession under the rug as best he could as Lelouch easily noticed.

"Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange do you?" Lelouch asked while Naruto chuckled a bit at him using his favorite color as the seed he planned to sow to create dissent. Lelouch quickly tapped his heel on the truck, signaling Kallen to slowly start driving again as everyone was frozen in confusion.

"If I die it'll all go public and if you don't want that to happen…" Lelouch said, waiting as they drove closer to where his Geass would be in range before continuing.

"What are you talking about? What is this!?" Jeremiah questioned, Naruto smirking as he looked behind him to see a part of Lelouch's helmet slide away to reveal the eye his Geass manifested in.

""You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well!" Lelouch commanded, his Geass quickly taking Jeremiah over as the man quickly seemed to relax and grown calm.

"Right, understood. You there! Release the prisoner!" Jeremiah commanded, looking back at the two armed soldiers who were standing on either side of Kururugi.

"What on earth are you doing my Lord!?" the woman in the back asked as Jeremiah paid her no mind.

"Get that man over here!" he yelled again, the Geass making him determined to follow through with the order. "Hand him over! Nobody gets in his way!" he yelled again as another Knightmare pilot popped out of their cockpit.

"No! What are you thinking!? You can't do this!" the man yelled, trying to stop his superior from doing something he never expected to happen.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!" Jeremiah reprimanded as Naruto, after a nod from Lelouch, hopped out of the car and went to meet Suzaku halfway as Kallen and Lelouch also got out of the car.

"So who the hell are you?" Suzaku asked making Naruto frown a bit as he was zapped.

"Shame you don't remember after how I took an arm from your Knightmare though this outfit is better than a simple black cloak after all" Naruto said making Suzaku's eyes widen a bit at before he waved it off. "But never mind, we don't have time to reminisce" he told him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he started to guide Suzaku back towards Lelouch.

Naruto though tensed up as he pushed Suzaku towards Lelouch and Kallen, his eyes making the world seemingly go in slow motion as he saw a massive bullet, like the kind used against other Knightmares, coming their way.

He quickly jumped, pulling back his leg before he launched a kick at it, his foot colliding with it before it was sent flying back just as fast back at the Knightmare that shot it – taking out its gun and the arm holding the gun in the process ***1**. "Now Zero!" Naruto yelled as the momentary shock of him having kicked back a massive bullet would only last a bit, giving them the perfect window.

"Well then, until next time!" Lelouch said as he pressed a button, causing purple gas to spew out of the container on the back of the truck which in turn caused the crowd to start fleeing.

Naruto was quick to grab Kallen and leap off the side of the bridge as Lelouch grabbed Suzaku, wrapping him in his cloak, and did the same.

As they hid the sheet meant to catch them Naruto quickly narrowed his eyes, noticing something that could endanger Ohgi as he let go of Kallen and leapt off towards the Knightmare that had repelled down off the side of the bridge with its Slash Harken.

"Quickly, get the others out of here!" Naruto yelled as he heel dropped the Knightmare's gun out of its hand before he could fire and destroy the flimsy Knightmare frame Ohgi was using. He quickly spun around, launching another kick into the side of the Knightmare's head to shut it down. Thankfully Ohgi didn't need to be told twice as he rushed off, collapsing his Knightmare into a form that acted as a train car to pull the containers on the other track off.

He wasted no words as he leapt off the decommissioned Knightmare and warped away to the marker he had left inside the container they had planned to drop into.

The ride to their base was quiet, Lelouch near the front, Suzaku staying near the back of the container as Kallen had waited near his marker. By the time they had arrived at the building which was their makeshift base, which just so happened to be an old theater, Lelouch had brought Suzaku to the main stage room while signaling him to follow.

As he followed he looked over to Kallen and noticed her worried look before he gave her a smile, trying to ease her worry as he mouthed 'We'll talk later' to her which seemed to help.

"Well first, let's get that pesky collar off of you" Naruto said as he closed the door behind them, putting seals over it with a tap of his hand so no one could enter the room or overhear them. "This should be easy honestly just don't talk" he told Suzaku as he looked the collar over and grabbed both halves of it before ripping it off.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly" Lelouch said as he looked over Suzaku and his bruises and scuffs all over. "Now you know what they are really like Private Kururugi, Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world then join me" he added as Suzaku stared up at him.

"So is it true? Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked before Lelouch nodded.

"This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?" Lelouch asked him as Naruto sat down the top of the backs of one of the seats.

"If Zero didn't I would have honestly after he mercilessly ordered the massacre of everyone within Shinjuku just because that green hired lady was lost to him. Tell me Suzaku, are those the actions of someone who should have been left to continue?" Naruto asked, staring at the boy who refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't know but there had to be a different way to make him stop" Suzaku said making Naruto scoff and even laugh a bit as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Boy, you have to realize that, against someone who sees other people's life as ants and fine enough to wipe out because he lost a toy, that talking really doesn't work at all. That is something you got to nip in the bud and nip fast" Naruto said, watching as Suzaku stared down at the ground, unable to respond while he clenched his fists before looking over to Zero.

"And what about the gas?" Suzaku asked, trying to change the subject after he had failed to go against what they had said about killing Clovis.

"A bluff to help things along. The result of which allowed for not a single death to occur" Lelouch pointed out making Suzaku frown at.

"The result? Is that all that matters to you? Ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything" Suzaku tried to tell them before Naruto hopped off his seat, still shaking his head.

"How are means that didn't involve the death of anyone on the bridge contemptible? Britannia is the nation build upon blood of other nations as they conquer everything around them. So tell me **Private** ," he said putting extra weight on his military title "how does the means of a nation you ran off to become a part of measure against ours when we fight for the nation you abandoned after they were enslaved? So far we killed one prince while they mercilessly killed children, women, and elderly without blinking" he said, walking closer to Suzaku as the boy somewhat shrunk but still stood up straight and looked him back through the visor.

"This nation can be changed for the better and from within" Suzaku said as Naruto sighed.

"I'll believe that when they start to hesitate before shooting an automatic rifle at a defenseless child clingingly to a teddy bear and the leg of their mother" he said in a steely and somewhat angered tone that made Suzaku flinch and take a wobbly step back before he had to look away.

"I'm leaving, my court-martial begins in an hour" Suzaku said making Lelouch widen his eyes under his mask.

"What?! Are you mad? The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution, and defense!" Lelouch yelled as Suzaku shook his head.

"Rules are rules, if I don't go they'll start cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians" Suzaku said while Naruto shook his head.

"You mean more than they already do? Like Zero said the trail is a means to crack down on the honorary Britannian system since to them honorary still mean 'not' in their dictionary of purity before all else" Naruto pointed out making Suzaku walk off without replying, showing he had no response.

"Let him go" Naruto said once Suzaku had walked out from the massive hole in the nearby wall. "That boy is dangerously naïve Zero, I just hope he'll open his eyes to how things are one of these days. If you want to be warped home use your knife and a clone will take you home" he added, shaking his head and leaving the room.

"So how'd it go?" Kallen asked before Naruto sighed as that was his first response when thinking how to explain all that.

"Suzaku refused to join us and showed us how naïve he is" Naruto said with a scoff before he reached into his pocket, pulling out two knives. "Here, you and Ohgi get one. I don't have a cellphone yet but if either of you need me you can get me near instantly with those knives" he told Kallen before Ohgi got up and came over to get his from Kallen.

"Thanks again, I had trouble believing what Kallen saw in terms of you fighting that white Knightmare barehanded but seeing in person you not only kick away a Knightmare round and beat up a Sutherland all I can really say is…I'm glad you are on our side" Ohgi said making Naruto chuckle and nod.

"Well you all seem like good people. I look forward to working alongside you. For now though I have to leave, Zero will probably be leaving soon as well. Today was a victory with how we were able to get what we went there for and shamed the Purebloods. This will be a nice way to get the ball rolling so keep strong" Naruto said before he warped away, smiling as he threw off his visor and jacket the second he saw Cecilia smiling over at him from their living room.

"Welcome home" Cecilia said while she held out her arms to him, inviting him to come sit beside her and give her a hug, which he happily did with a smile. "You made quite the splash" she said as she motioned to the TV which was showing clips of him not only kicking away the massive bullet but defeating the Knightmare that repelled off the side of the bridge.

"Good, that's what I was going for. How were things for you while I was gone?" Naruto asked as she had spent the night with Nunnally without a clone to keep the young girl company.

"It was nice, I had fun with the girls but it's better now that you are back" she said before she gave him a deep kiss which only made him smile as he returned it. "So, any idea of his next step?" she asked since she might not be involved with things right now she was curious about what was going on with his plans.

"Not right now, probably wants to settle down for a bit until a window opens up for another opportunity to make an impact. Thankfully that gives me time to work on some things of my own and spend time with you" he told her, pulling her in close as he had a few plans of his own in his mind he was wanting to act upon but still needed to work everything out

Lelouch wasn't the only one with an agenda as he had his own ideas of things he could do to shake things up.

 **-Chapter End-**

 ***1** = Not much of a note but for this scene think of how he deflected Madara's Truth Seeking Orb, I always thought that scene was really cool and while not as badass as Rock Lee dropping his weights it does rank high up for me

* * *

Now I really liked how I involved Naruto into the Tokyo Tower part, making Kallen trust him more and more throughout this chapter with everything he's done. I also really love how I handled the bridge scene with Naruto protecting them and how he responded to Suzaku in the theater since honestly that kid is naïve

Also I love how I did the Nunnally scene as I feel it worked well and was sweet and also was a nice way to plant some seeds into her head to maybe use her in some way.

I also feel I brought up good points for Naruto to mention but it's not like that will change Suzaku any given how he is in canon and whatnot.

Next chapter is going to be really really interesting as that is the chapter that Naruto, not Suzaku, meets Euphemia (aka one of the 2 Britannians that break the mold – other being Nunnally). I have a lot in mind for how to change things up with her so look forward to it

Honestly this story has me on a roll mainly cause 1 – I wanna show off my Knightmare, 2 – I wanna show all the changes I have planned, and 3 – the story just is easy to write with some nice flow and speed to it so I apologize if it seems I'm not getting around to other stuff its just I'm trying to keep the ball rolling lol

* * *

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time), Shirley, Cecile

 **Potential** ( **Aka been on my mind OR suggested by others that I agreed with** ):

Knights of the Round (Dorothea, Monica mainly are the two that come to mind with maybe Anya)

Nunnally (she wouldn't involve any sex or anything just a sweet relationship and all you know?)

Nina (she'd still have a crush on Euphy it's just she'd also have feelings for Naruto due to how I plan for the hotel events to go down – God, Table-kun is gonna see twice the action~)

Villetta

and Kaguya

Not all will be added I'm just listing off those on my mind or those who people brought up and explained reasons behind and whatnot. I know someone suggested the two Akito the Exiled girls but I haven't watched those

Also with the Emperor having over 100 consorts I feel a potential-ish large harem is fine lol

* * *

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 4**

As the sun peeked through their blinds Naruto groaned as he blocked the rays with his hand as Cecilia clung to his chest in their shared bed, a content smile on her face. Though as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light he frowned as he saw Lelouch staring down at him from the side of his bed.

"What did you do to my sister?" Lelouch asked, his eyes moderately red which most likely meant he had been recently crying.

"Ugh sun, too early. Talking, shut them up" Cecilia groaned as she pulled the blanket over her head to block out the sun and muffle the noise.

"Good morning to you too Lelouch" Naruto groaned as the light bothered him as well while Lelouch merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just tell me what you did to fix my sister's eyes" Lelouch said making Cecilia sit up, the blanket against her chest as she glared at the teen for waking her up.

"Naruto removed your father's Geass command over her now get out of my room and let me sleep or I will strangle you. We will talk later" she said in an icy tone as she narrowed his eyes at him before Naruto pet her head to calm her down.

"I'll explain later, for now let us sleep and go spend time with Nunnally as she said seeing you was one thing she missed" Naruto said in a calm tone to get Cecilia to calm down and for Lelouch to agree to wait.

"Fine but after what she said I expect answers" Lelouch said as Naruto waved him off and pulled Cecilia back down to him, her quickly burying her face into his chest again and falling back asleep.

Their resumed sleep lasted for another hour or so before they came out of the room, Cecilia wearing only a button up of his as with it being the weekend she decided she was going to dress in a comfy way for her to spend around the house.

"So what was so important that made you try and wake us up so early for?" Cecilia asked as she sat down on the couch, smiling to Naruto as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"My sister can see" Lelouch said bluntly as he looked to them. "She said it was a miracle but I know there is no way that could be and you two are the only ones I see ever being able to do something like this" he added making Naruto sigh as he offered Lelouch a cup only for the teen to wave it off. "Plus did she seriously say something about my father's Geass?" Lelouch asked making Cecilia nod.

"Yes your father also has Geass and has had it for his entire reign as king and even before then. It was given to him by VV, your uncle who has the same powers of granting Geass like me" Cecilia informed him, not really caring as after being woken up by him this morning she wanted to get him out of her hair.

"So my father has been tied into Geass for so long…" Lelouch muttered in thought, worried about the prospect of his father having a power akin to his. "What power does my father have?" he asked while Naruto set down his tea that he brewed given he wasn't a fan of coffee.

"He can alter memories absolutely and requires eye contact like yours. He made Nunnally think she was there when your mother was killed and think she was blind when in truth…your mother was actually killed long before Nunnally, you, or anyone else had found her" Naruto said as Lelouch narrowed his eyes, the news only proving his belief that his father was a monster and needed to be brought down.

"Then her legs were shot up through our mother's already dead body?" Lelouch asked as Naruto nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"I plan to fix her legs as well, just need to set up a clone of mine in the guise of a doctor and use some illusions to make those around believe things. Give it a bit" he told Lelouch as the boy chuckled and smiled as he turned towards the door.

"Thank you Naruto, it's honestly hard to explain just how much this means to me but it does" Lelouch said, looking back to Naruto as he smiled and nodded.

"One of the things she missed seeing was you so spend the weekend with your sister. I'm sure Milly and the others would be surprised by things" he told Lelouch, looking up from hi tea as the boy smiled and nodded before leaving without saying anything else.

"If it wasn't for the Nunnally waiting for him and wanting to spend time with him you know he'd grill us for more answers about what we know. Hell we might be grilled later about it" Cecilia said as she took a sip of her coffee, rolling her eyes a bit at how pushy Lelouch could be at times.

"Yeah but for now Nunnally will give us space to breathe" he joked, looking over to her as he smirked at her as she chuckled a bit.

"So you mentioned working on things of your own last night, do you plan on working on them today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow before he set down his cup and leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

"Possibly, I might go into the city as I want to see what Suzaku's fate turns out to be. You want to come with?" he asked as she tilted her head to the side while she thought it over and nodded with a smile.

"I'll go with you to the city but I want to take a clone shopping. I won't get in the way of whatever you are planning to do but I do like the idea of going out with you" Cecilia said as she had some clothes in mind to buy under the suggestion of Milly.

"You won't be in the way if you want to stay by my side. I really don't mind" he told her, wanting to ensure she doesn't think she has to keep her distance when he does his planning.

"Oh I know sweetie," she told him while she leaned forward and gave him a quick but loving kiss "but I have stuff I want to do and don't want to take you away from whatever you have in mind. So you do what you need and I will enjoy some shopping which reminds me. How is the money gathering?" she asked as since he left his tree and arrived at Ashford Academy he had decided to stealthily use clones to gather money a few different ways in multiple accounts.

"Four of my henge disguises are banned from casinos, one being targeted by a Britannian mob that wishes to kill one for 'stealing' money, and I have been able to create 20 different accounts that I ensured weren't able to be connected to the henges that were banned or the one that is being hunted" he told her, all this bringing him back a bit to the days where he helped work with Jiraiya's spy network, before he handed her a credit card. "This one has the most so go crazy" he added with a chuckle as she took it, slipping it between her cleavage as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetie~" she squealed with a smile, Naruto figuring it was more the fact of the possibility of a large amount of pizza whenever she wanted to.

The rest of breakfast went nicely, the two of them heading off to Tokyo before Cecilia left with a clone of his after giving him a rather passionate kiss and another thanks for the card she was bound to use for her 'fun'.

As Naruto walked around the Tokyo Settlement he couldn't help but let out a bit of a disappointed sigh at how people were so full of negative emotions like those of hatred and disgust towards others. He tuned them out as he headed towards the court house, more curious to see if he could check the outcome of Suzaku's trail given Lelouch's admittance of killing Clovis under the guise of Zero would exonerate him.

"Out of the way please!" a voice called out as Naruto looked up, shocked to see a woman with long pink hair falling from the sky. "Look out below!" she called out as he quickly used a nearby waist high railing to jump up to meet her, allowing him to catch her and drop back to the ground without her hitting the ground or getting hurt from being caught by him.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Naruto asked since it wasn't every day a woman fell from the sky at him, and a beautiful one at that.

She had long pink hair, styled with two buns on the side of her head, a bit shorter than him. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with a frilled neckline that showed off a bit of her seemingly F cup chest that changed to green from under her bust and downwards, finishing her outfit off with a long orange skirt that went to her ankles.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped" she said, her voice sounding much softer now that she wasn't yelling at him to look out.

"It's completely fine given if I hadn't been here who knows how hurt you would have been from your third story leap" Naruto said as he noticed the open window with a makeshift sheet rope hanging out from it.

"Oh my, thank you. I didn't mean to really fall, I guess I more so slipped" she said, trailing off as she frowned which he quickly noticed, worried he might have creeped her out somehow.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked before she nodded with a smile as she looked him over a bit.

"Actually there is something wrong. Bad guys are chasing me and considering the circumstances could you help me please?" she asked and while Naruto knew it was a lie his instincts told him it wasn't one backed by bad intents.

"Of course, I think we can lose them if we head towards the shopping district" Naruto said, making the woman nod as he set her down on her feet and they hurried away. He didn't quite know why he was going along with it but he found himself interested in the woman, not because she was beautiful or the pink hair but something he couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment.

"We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" she asked as they got a bit away from the building. "My name is…Euphy" she said with a smile, Naruto chuckling as the name was cute and definitely fit her.

"Well Euphy, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" he said as he smiled at her while she giggled slightly before a mewing sound caught their attention.

The cat was dark grey with yellow eyes and a black spot around its right eye as well as a black dot on the middle of its forehead. Its tail was also shorter than normal, the end also black and the fur giving off the appearance as if it was frayed.

"Aw, it looks like the kitty is hurt" Euphy said with a frown as she hurried over and crouched down to the cat's level, Naruto smirked though as he watched her meow at it and try and coerce it to let her pick it up.

" _Not that I mind but why are you walking around with this random stranger?_ " Son Goku asked as Naruto shrugged mentally, understanding their slight confusion at his actions.

'I'm not sure, something about her calls to me. I'm trusting my instincts here' he said, the Bijuu accepting given his instincts were rather good before he noticed Euphy had grabbed the cat and brought it towards him.

"You want to help the little guy?" Naruto asked as he pet the cat, smiling while it purred and enjoyed his attention although ever since becoming a sage he had a seemingly good repertoire with animals.

"Yes, I'm sure we can find some bandages or something for him" she said while he could only chuckle at her as he nodded.

"Sure, let's find something for the little guy as he seems like a nice little guy" he told her before they continued on, the now docile cat being held by Euphy who it seemed to enjoy doing so. It didn't take long to find a store that sold animal care products that he had paid for before they settled down on some steps at a nearby plaza and the cat let him treat the wound and bandage it up.

"There you go, good as new as we're going to get without going to a vet" Naruto said, petting the little cat as he laid down between him and Euphy, licking some water out of a plastic cup they had gotten for him that rested on a step below so he could drink while laying down. "So Euphy, not that I mind an excuse to walk around with a sweet woman but why exactly did you lie to me when we first met?" he asked making her giggle and smile at him.

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" Euphy asked while Naruto nodded with a soft smile as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Of course I am since there had to be some reason why you tried leaping out of a three story window" he said as she put her hands together as if happy by his answer.

"Good! Then you can accompany me some more! Come on it'll be fun!" she said excitedly, ignoring his moderate question of why she had tried to escape, before quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him into the city as he chuckled while she did so.

Personally he found it fun as they went seemingly sightseeing through the city. "You know being here is just like being in Britannia. I feel right at home" Euphy said while Naruto rose an eyebrow at her.

"Oh so you're from the homeland?" he asked as he personally had never really seen much of it as he tended to look away from that area due to his anger towards them as well as Charles being able to detect when he looked his way with that special room of his. That and he already had his fill of it from the bits and pieces he saw from their constant experimentation on his tree.

"Yeah I was a student there up until last week" she said as she then got side tracked by a crepe vendor which resulted in him buying one for the both of them.

"Ah so I'm guessing high school or was it college? What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, a part of him curious to learn more of the oddly interesting girl as he took a bit of his crepe, showing her how to eat the snack they had bought.

"You ask a lot of questions" Euphy said with a giggle, more showing she didn't mind but he couldn't help but rub the back of his head embarrassed a bit from it.

"Sorry, guess I'm just curious about the woman who fell down at me" he joked, laughing as he saw some frosting on her cheeks from the crepe and handed her a napkin.

"It's no worry honestly, I don't mind them" she said as with a soft and kind smile after she had wiped her face. "Well you see today is the last day of my vacation and I want to see as much of Jap-I mean, Area 11 as I could because I want to see what kind of place it is" she explained, Naruto noticing and somewhat smiling at her near slip while she fed some to the cat that had continued to follow them.

"Well I'm glad I got to be the one to show you around a bit, unless you would have rather been alone" he said as he didn't want to intrude or be weird and follow her around too much.

"No, I'm actually really happy I got to see it with you. It's been really fun so far" Euphy said with a happy smile that couldn't help but make him smile as well.

"Well that eases my worries as it's been fun for me as well" he told her as he had been surprisingly enjoying his time with her. She had a very warm aura about her that made it nice to be around her.

"If that's the case then would you mind taking me to one more place?" she asked, her voice gaining a more serious tone.

"Of course, anywhere you wish I have no problem going there with you. Within reason of course" he said with a smirk as he looked at her, throwing away his crepe wrapper.

"Then please take me to Shinjuku. Naruto Uzumaki, please escort me there" she said, her request surprising him since people tended to shy away from there unless they were the kind of Britannians who liked to see where Elevens had died and she didn't strike him as that kind whatsoever. It more felt like she wanted to see the tragic site and pay respects.

"If that is what you wish then I will escort you there and ensure your safety" Naruto said, making her smile before they made their way towards it, cat in tow as it didn't seem to want to leave them.

As they arrived at the ghetto they were met with the somber sight of make shift grave markers to pay respects to those he hadn't been able to revive due to the damage done to their bodies and there were sadly a large number of them due to the Knightmares.

The sight of children's toys, flower crowns, cookies, and flowers at them made his remember he couldn't save everyone despite his best intentions.

"Truly is a sad sight, to see so many that had been lost" Naruto said as he crouched down to fix a nearby grave marker and put the flower crown that had fallen back on top of it.

"It truly is. It is always sad to see innocents lost like this" Euphy said as she fixed the flowers at another nearby grave, smiling as the cat walked up to her with a flower in its mouth as if to give it to her to pay respects.

"Man they didn't use RG on the Elevens, I figured they wouldn't" a nearby man said as if disappointed.

"Hey look, those are marks from hover rounds! Get a clear shot of these!" another man said as they looked to see two boys taking pictures of the scenes as if they were enjoying the sight of what ended people's lives.

"Say cheese!" the one holding a camera said, Naruto noticing Euphy's disappointed and upset face at the sight.

"Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!" a voice yelled as a group of three people had come up on the two Britannian students, knocking the camera out of the boy's hand.

"Stay here, I'll try and diffuse this" Naruto said as this wasn't needed at this grave site.

"How dare a lowly Eleven speak like-Don't call me Eleven! I'm Japanese!" the headband wearing man yelled, interrupting the camera boy.

"Wrong, you seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog" the other boy yelled as the headband wearing man narrowed his eyes.

"You racist pig!" the man yelled as Naruto hurried up to them.

"Whoa guys, easy there. Please there is no need for violence at a grave site like this, show some respect" Naruto said as he walked up to them, frowning as he held up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm.

"Stay out of it!" the Japanese man yelled as Naruto sighed.

"Relax, I just want this to stop. This isn't the place to fight OR take pictures" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the school boys. "Just leave and don't disrespect the dead" Naruto warned as the Japanese guys scoffed and glared but turned away.

"Whatever, just get them to leave as well" the man said before they walked off, Naruto thankful he didn't need to use any slight genjutsu given he knew them from Kallen's group before Naruto turned to the two camera boys only to look behind him as he heard Euphy walking up to him.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked, worry evident in her voice which made him smile at as he nodded.

"Well I'm not okay! Just look at my Prime G and my LX4!" the camera boy whined as the other boy frowned as well.

"Why didn't you beat them up?" the other said as the camera boy nodded along.

"Yeah you should have killed them! What's a few dead Elevens to anyone! What the hell is wrong with you, you idio-" the camera boy whined out before Euphy, seemingly being fed up, walked forward and slapped the boy with the camera to silence him.

"I will not allow you to speak to this man like this any longer you oaf!" she said in a commanding tone that made him smile a bit at, as bad as that sounded. Something about a sweet girl like her having a commanding power in her made her even more interesting.

As the boys hurried off, being embarrassed by Euphy, Naruto couldn't help but sigh. "The constant cycle of hatred continues on. Once again the cycle must be broken to stop others from losing those that they love" he said with a frown, looking at the nearby graves as Euphy walked closer to him.

"How would you do it?" Euphy asked as Naruto smiled.

"By helping ensure the next generation doesn't have to continue this cycle on. Help teach and show those around that their hatred won't be able to continue on and this way of thinking won't benefit anyone" Naruto said as he knew Lelouch had his own plan in mind he too had his own plan for how to do things.

Before they could say anything else an explosion ran out and they could see a large plume of smoke rising in the distance.

"What is that?" Euphy asked with a frown as they heard loud noises of combat, quickly realizing it was some Knightmares given only they could make that much noise.

"We should get away from here, its probably dangerous" he said before Euphy shook her head.

"No, please. We need to see if we can stop them. Please let us just see who it is first" Euphy said, determination in her eyes as Naruto frowned and sighed.

"Fine…but we need to be careful. Last thing I want is for you to get hurt" Naruto said, seeing the look in Euphemia's eyes meant she wasn't going to give it up.

" _Seems like she's the kind to dislike conflict, seems like an interesting girl_ " Isobu said as Naruto nodded and walked alongside her as they made their way towards what looked like to be a rundown stadium arena.

As they arrived they saw a large truck outside of it, a woman with indigo colored hair wearing a dark tan suit and white haired man clad in white were also waiting outside it. The woman looked youthful with soft and light blue eyes, easily in her mid-20s with easily a high E cup chest.

"What is going on here?" Euphy asked as the man widened his eyes at them a bit before frowning.

"The Purebloods are having a petty squabble, you two really should leave here. Someone working for us is trying to stop it peacefully inside so it shouldn't go on for much longer" the man said in a calm tone as Euphy's frown only deepened before she rushed off, running towards the entrance.

"Oh dammit, Euphy wait!" Naruto yelled as he ran after her, grabbing her wrist as she looked back at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"No we can stop them, I can stop them!" Euphy yelled in a tone that told him she believed she could.

" _And a bit hard headed, interesting mix_ " Matatabi added before Naruto groaned and let go of her wrist.

"Fine but stay near me" Naruto said, making Euphy smile softly and nod though the second they entered the inside of it she continued to run towards in front of the Knightmares.

"No! Stop it! No!" Euphy yelled as she quickly ran out, trying to stop the fighting with Naruto quickly following beside her before he widened his eyes at the large thing that was in the air across from them.

"Euphy!" Naruto yelled as he quickly recognized it and cursed their timing before grabbing onto her and keeping his back to it, trying his best to shield her as whatever was behind them went off and a barrage started to fire at them.

Euphy watched with wide eyes as the white Knightmare beside them helped shield them but her hand flew to her mouth in shock as she heard the sickening sound of something tearing through flesh only to see a wound had appeared on Naruto's arm, a piece of shrapnel having gotten past the shield and Naruto taking the blow to protect her.

"Everyone! Lower your weapons at once!" Euphy commanded as she held onto Naruto who was holding his bleeding right arm before the dark haired woman from outside rushed over to them with a first aid kit, allowing her to walk forward to stop them.

"In my name I command you. I am Euphemia Li Britannia of the Empire and the third princess of the royal family. I'm assuming command here so fall back" she commanded as the Knightmares froze in front of them and knelt down on one knee.

"W-We a-are truly sorry your Highness!" the pilots called out before Euphy, once certain the situation was dealt with, rushed back to him.

"Naruto! Are you okay! I'm sorry I just had to stop them first" she said as she knelt down in front of him, worried over the bloodied bandage he now wore.

"It's okay Euphy, I'm just glad you're safe" he said as honestly he didn't mind his injury as she was safe. Since he couldn't make either him or Euphy intangible around others and couldn't instantly heal himself around them either he figured he'd have to deal with the wound until he was alone later.

Plus, as odd as it was, the wound made him feel a bit humble. He was just thankful he had a clone staying with Cecilia and not the other way around as the clone would have dispelled from this. He did, through the Bijuu, decide to tell the clone to tell Cecilia what had happened and not to worry.

"I didn't know you were a princess, if I did I would have been more respectful" he said as he rubbed the back of his head again, wincing a bit from his arm as Euphy just smiled softly at him and give his hand of the non-injured arm a soft squeeze as it came away from the back of his head.

"It is okay as I didn't tell you from the beginning. I'm just glad you're safe" she said before turning to the girl beside him. "I assume you already called for medical aid right?" she asked as the woman quickly nodded.

"Of course your Highness! I told them someone was injured bu-please give me the communicator" Euphy interrupted kindly as the woman nodded and handed it to her.

"Attention this is Euphemia Li Britannia. A man was injured protecting me and he requires immediate attention. This is a priority and prep for a heavy wound" she called to the other end and was proud to see a squadron of medical helicopters was quick to arrive and were lowering down into the arena.

"Impressive, guess that is a princess' pull for you" Naruto joked, making Euphy smile before turning her head to the white Knightmare only for Naruto to see it was Suzaku piloting.

"Milady! I'm sorry for failing to fully protect you and the man beside you. I came originally to stop the fighting" Suzaku said as she looked at him before nodding.

"Thank you for shielding us as much as you could. I wish to speak to you later about this" she said, Suzaku bowing to her before the helicopters lowered to the ground and a medical team rushed towards them.

"Your Highness, are you okay? We have prepped transport like you asked" a man in a doctor outfit said as he and two nurses walked up to them.

"I am fine but this kind man is not. I will accompany you as you treat him as he gained this injury protecting me" Euphy said as the men nodded and were very diligent and careful as they carried him into the larger medical transport helicopter, Euphy staying by his side through it all but ensuring she wasn't in the way of the doctors while he ensured they drew no blood of his.

Call him paranoid but he didn't want anything potentially dangerous spawning from it.

This though was his first time getting a look at the Britannian medical skills and tech. He did read up on it as non-military info was his interest during this new era as it was better than the constant war and fighting. As he was rolled into the hospital on a hospital bed that had been seemingly readied ahead of time for him he looked over to Euphy with a bit of a frown.

"You didn't have to travel with me all the way here Princess. I figure just calling the doctors was more than enough for what I did" he said, deciding to use her title as he didn't want to get stink eyes from others by calling her nonchalantly despite figuring she would be okay with it.

"Nonsense Naruto, I will ensure you are cared for and once settled in then I will feel I am able to leave your side without worry" Euphy said, a kind smile on her face that made Naruto merely nod and smile at.

"As you wish Princess" he said as he relaxed in the bed as doctors hurried alongside him, an armed guard that had been waiting for them at the hospital also following besides Euphy who walked beside him on the side of his non-injured arm.

" _You have to admit she is a stark contrast to most Britannians, especially royals considering how Clovis ordered the murder of everyone in Shinjuku. Not only did she pay her respects but she wished to ensure you were looked after and okay before all else_ " Kurama said as Naruto chuckled inwardly.

'That is true, where Britannia is ruthless she is kind and cares. I'll have to keep an eye out for her considering Lelouch's plans to destroy Britannia. She could be the key to something' he thought as he was quickly brought to a room, the guards waiting outside as Euphy followed inside with the doctor.

"The procedure shouldn't last long and you should easily be out by tomorrow morning. Please wait here and we will take you to have your wound healed" the doctor said as Naruto nodded before the man bowed slightly to Euphemia before leaving.

"So is this where we part?" Naruto asked as Euphy sadly nodded.

"I have to ready myself for my sister's arrival" she said before Naruto leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"I doubt we'll be able to see each other again but hey, it was really fun spending time with you and to spend with royalty was interesting as well" Naruto said, giving Euphy a happy smile that she returned.

"It was very nice to spend the day with you as well. I hope we can meet again" she said before a familiar mew made them look down at the ground to see the cat was still following them. "Oh my, really? You sneaked in here with us as well?" she asked as she picked up the cat before gaining a look in her eyes as if she figured something out.

"How about in remembrance of our time together you keep the kitty, if that's not a hassle" she said as Naruto shook his head.

"No, that sounds great but only if you name the little guy" Naruto said, scratching the cat under its chin which made it purr happily.

"Oh good! I'm sure Arthur here will enjoy being with you" Euphy said, smiling as she set the newly dubbed Arthur on his bed. "I will make the doctors aware of the situation," she said as she took a step back, her smile dropping ever so slightly before she nodded "and I really had an amazing day so thank you Naruto Uzumaki for spending it with me" she added as Naruto smiled.

"It was my pleasure Euphy, I hope our paths cross again" he said as he watched her leave, certain that they would and hoping things would go smoothly as a part of him told him adamantly that she was the person to put his faith in for a better Britannia.

The procedure was quick and rather interesting to see it done as it basically worked similar to his own regeneration skills of rapid and controlled cell growth. Once done he was set to stay the night to watch over him, as per Euphy's order since she wanted to ensure he healed fully.

He smiled though as a Yomotsu Hirasaka portal opened up to reveal Cecilia walking through it with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. "So? I hear a certain someone got hurt?" she said in a teasing tone before she sat on the side of his bed, still smirking as she did so.

"To be fair I was surrounded by a lot of people and was protecting someone, like my clone told you. Honestly I'm only staying because it'd feel bad after everything Euphy set up for me" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders before Cecilia got on the bed next to him with a smile.

"Euphy eh? So you spent the whole day with another girl~? Should I be jealous?" she teased with a smirk making him roll his eyes with a smile of his own.

"Well it wasn't my intent from the start but when a girl literally drops out of the sky, or a third story window in her case, it ended up that way and eventually led to this" he told her before she lightly bumped her shoulder against his with a chuckle.

"I know, protecting people is just what you naturally do so I don't mind. But in return I get to stay with you here so I can skip a bit of class tomorrow" she said while she bopped him on the nose with a smile before Arthur leapt up on the bed and mewed at her.

"Oh yeah and I got a cat, he's a pretty cute little guy I have to say" Naruto said, scratching under his chin with smile while the cat purred for him.

"Well seems like you had an eventful day, did you do what you came to do?" she asked, smiling as the cat came over to sit on her lap and allowing her to pet it.

"I originally came to check on Suzaku but then things changed. I will say though it was eventful as I met the third princess of Britannia and became friendly with her so that accounts for something right?" he asked making Cecilia nod before she got up, cat in tow, and walked over to the phone.

"It definitely does depending on how things go and if you meet her again later" she said as she started dialing a number which made him curious as the only number she really called was for pizza.

"Who are you calling? Are you ordering pizza?" he asked with a sigh before she held up a finger, telling him to wait a moment.

"Ah hello Milly, it's me Mito. I'm with Naruto right now at the hospital as it seems he got injured protecting someone while we got separated. It's nothing serious honestly, I'll fill you in on everything tomorrow but we are going to be late to school tomorrow. That's okay right?" Cecilia asked as she nodded along to what Milly was saying on the phone. "Thank you so much Milly, I'll keep you posted" she added before she hung up with a smile.

"There, now we don't have to worry and now I can get some pizza" she said as she stuck her tongue out to him and quickly placed the order. With the pizza showing up he enjoyed the dinner with Cecilia happily cuddling up to him before they went to sleep, a clone to meditate nearby to keep her hidden with a genjutsu.

The next morning, after one last check up on him by the doctor and a phone call to Milly telling them they were leaving, the two of them left the hospital with Arthur happily laying over his shoulder.

Their trip back to Ashford Academy via the train, as with people expecting them he couldn't really use his portals or Hiraishin, went nicely and was somewhat calming. After all most of the time he found travelling the normal way to be more relaxing since he got to take in the sights.

Though as they entered their half of the club hall and opened the door to their living room Naruto let out an oomph as he looked down to see Milly hugging him with her chest buried in his. "I'm so glad you are okay" Milly said as Naruto frowned a bit at her worry before blushing as she hugged him tighter, her rather massive chest pressed up against his as even through clothes he could feel them.

He was a bit at ends about what to do before, as she squeezed him again, he hugged her back with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry I worried you and the others" Naruto said as he looked inside to see Shirley, Nina, Rivalz, and Nunnally in his living room all with various degrees of worry before they walked in – Milly walking backwards they did so – allowing him to close the door behind him although not noticing how a certain cat ran off.

"Mito told us everything, about how you got shot trying to protect someone. Are you okay?" Shirley asked as she tried to pull Milly off of him as she seemed to now be smiling as she hugged him and muttering about muscles.

"Was it…an Eleven?" Nina asked, holding her arm as she looked afraid before Naruto shook his head while Milly was finally pried off of him with a whine.

"It was a Britannian who was fighting with another Britannian. The media may portray the Japanese as dangers but honestly, anyone is capable of violence" Naruto said, softly smiling over to Nina. He knew of her xenophobia a bit, feeling fear from her whenever 'Elevens' were mentioned but he blamed that more on Britannia due to their often tactic of making the natives of the countries they invaded as monsters or savages.

Getting rid of it in her was a work in progress.

"Oh and while you were away something amazing happened! Nunnally opened her eyes!" Rivalz said motioning to Nunnally who had a warm smile on her face while she looked up at him.

"I know, Lelouch woke me up yesterday about it just before I left with Mito to go shopping. It must be great to see again after so long Nunnally, I'm really happy for you" Naruto said with a smile, making Nunnally giggle a bit at given she was one of the few that knew that he had returned her sight to her.

"Oh yeah! Something else shocking happened" Rivalz said as he rested his elbow on Naruto's shoulder. "You know the honorary Britannian originally charged with Prince Clovis' murder? Well he now goes to school here" Rivalz revealed making Naruto a bit confused how that came to be as last he saw Suzaku had been in Shinjuku dealing with that Pureblood fight.

'Hmmm, could Euphy be behind it? She did say she wished to speak with him later after all' Naruto thought before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well good for him. Glad to see him on his feet after being falsely accused and all" Naruto pointed out as they nodded before a loud meow and a scream from Lelouch brought Naruto out to the hall only to see a familiar frayed tailed cat run down the hall with a certain mask over his head.

"Get back here you!" Lelouch said frantically as he ran after the cat down the hallway, it meowing as it ran.

" _Oh that is just perfect! That cat is a great little trickster~_ " Matatabi said as she laughed and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well.

"Big Brother? Is he okay?" Nunnally asked as the crowd that had quickly followed him into hallway parted for the girl in the wheelchair, none of them seeing the cat, as they had only came out of his room to Lelouch run off before Naruto rubbed her shoulder.

"He's fine it's just…I think my cat ran off with something important to him" he told her, assuring her that her brother was okay.

"Wait you got a cat?" Shirley asked as he nodded while he noticed Milly whispering something into Cecilia's ear.

"Yeah as the girl who I protected from getting shot gave it to me as a gift. It was an injured stray that warmed up to me and her as it followed us all day before the shooting and all" he told them before Milly started to laugh a bit which worried him.

"It's official! We are doing a cat hunt! If Lelouch was sounding that shaken up it's got to be embarrassing and if so then we have to get it! There will be a prize so don't hold back!" Milly declared as she ran off, gently carting Nunnally off with Cecilia following her as Naruto just knew there was more to this than Milly was letting on.

" **This is Milly Ashford your student council president, cat hunt everybody~!** " Milly said, her voice coming on over the intercom. " **There is a cat loose on campus belonging to one of the student council members that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold people and participating clubs will get budget priority** " she added making Naruto frown.

"I don't feel good about this" Naruto muttered with a frown as he stared up, ready to listen what was going on.

" **And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big ole kiss from one of the members of the council!** " Milly announced, continuing to laugh over the intercom as Shirley turned dark red and he just groaned.

'Cecilia….why?' he thought with a sigh as he just knew she was a part of this as well.

" **And when you do catch that cat bring whatever it's carrying to me! To me! To me!** " she declared again, laughing before she started to cough from laughing too hard.

Before he could say anything to the others Shirley quickly darted by, her face still dark red at the prospect of possibly having to kiss somebody and undoubtedly driven to win which he didn't blame her.

" **Honestly something sounded off about the cat. As he ran down the hall his footsteps sounded off so it foot might be hurt** " Nunnally said, her voice showing up over the intercom next while Naruto was impressed she had heard that despite it running far away from her. " **Oh yeah and it meowed like this. Meow!** " Nunnally mewed, the school meowing in unison which made Naruto smirk and shake his head at the rather adorable girl's meow.

" **You heard the girl! The hunt is on!** " Milly said one last time before the intercom turned off and Naruto cracked his neck.

"Well, guess I better give it a shot" Naruto said with a dry chuckle before he, Nina, and Rivalz left his room before meeting Nunnally, Milly, and Cecilia outside the clubhouse.

"Did you seriously have to put us up as prizes?" Naruto asked as Milly nodded with a big and mischievous smile on her face.

"There had to be incentive to make this fun~ Also if one of the student council members catch your cat then we also can get the prize but!" she started to explain before holding up one finger "you cannot kiss Mito if you win, it has to be someone else!" Milly said while Cecilia nodded beside her.

"It'd be boring and uneventful if you were allowed to so you have either two choices. Win and kiss one of the other girls or lose and have to kiss someone random or one of the other girls since I am not participating" Cecilia said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

As he looked between the two girls he immediately knew this was just the opportunity the two of them had been waiting to spring a plan of theirs. Though he knew down deep that Cecilia had to be the main one behind this.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll play your game!" Naruto groaned out as he threw off his jacket and bolted off, surprising the others at his speed, even if he was holding back.

" _No now using your eyes or us. That'd be cheating_ " Kurama said with a laugh of his own, Naruto rolling his eyes at his oldest partner.

'Don't worry, I've done the Tora mission before several times, one cat that likes me should be a breeze' he thought with a smirk before he started his search, leaping up to the rooftop to get a better vantage point.

He looked all around, noting no familiar black blur causing him to think it was inside a building but as he was about to use a familiar strategy for catching Tora he noticed Arthur running across a rooftop before leaping up into a window leading to a bell tower. 'Got you little guy' he thought with a smirk, subtly running across the roofs from building to building towards the bell tower as he noticed Lelouch and Suzaku running into the entrance below him.

He paid them no mind as he crouched and crawled into the bell area and smiled as Arthur, clad in Lelouch's Zero mask, walked up to him and meowed at him. "Well you've definitely caused some mischief little guy but can't say it wasn't fun" he told the guy, pulling Lelouch's mask off and sealing it away in a storage seal of his before he watched as Lelouch faked falling to give him time to do so.

"Sorry boys, seems I've won" Naruto said as he crawled out of the bell area, Arthur content being held in one of his arms. "Good job cornering Arthur so that should account to something" he told them as he slid down the roof, walking along the top of one of the four windows that allowed them to get onto the roof. He waited patiently as Lelouch and Suzaku went in first before he followed after them.

As he walked out of the building a bit after Lelouch he frowned a bit as Cecilia and Milly had mischievous smiles on their faces before they turned their attention back to Suzaku and Lelouch again.

"So do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked Lelouch, referring to him and Suzaku considering Suzaku did save Lelouch.

"But he's an Eleven…" Nina said, a bit afraid which caused Naruto to frown a bit at, deciding he really needed to do something to help her with it.

"No I just-He's my friend" Suzaku started to deny before Lelouch interrupted him and came out with the truth. "Madame President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?" Lelouch asked, the other members of the council looking at him confused as he did so.

"The rules are clear. All students are required to join a club. Although…" he said, stopping as he looked to Milly who seemed in thought.

"Well you are the vice president, I suppose I can't refuse" Milly said as the other council members had various reactions, the majority of them positive.

"Good, I'd say that's the end of that so all three of you who won please come lend me an ear" Nunnally said with a soft smile as she looked at him, Lelouch, and Suzaku before the three of them walked towards her with him in the middle and Lelouch and Suzaku at his sides before they bent over.

Lelouch was the first to get a kiss on the cheek before Suzaku followed and Naruto being the last to get a quick and soft kiss on the cheek from Nunnally who warmly smiled at the three of them. "There you go, a reward like Milly promised. Since Naruto caught the cat and you two cornered it you all will have to settle for me, almost a real council member" Nunnally said as Milly chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie but Naruto deserves an extra prize for actually catching the cat and the one to decide who Naruto kisses is….." Milly said trying to build tension as everyone looked at her before she motioned to Cecilia who smiled and waved at them "his girlfriend!" she finished making Naruto sigh.

"You really going to make me kiss someone else?" he asked before Cecilia walked up and nodded, patting his cheek with a smile.

"You bet darling as I want to see it~" she whispered to him before she pointed to Milly. "I choose the president herself on the lips" Cecilia said loud enough for everyone to hear making Milly squeal happily and pump her fists before she turned towards him and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"You heard the lady~" Milly said as she walked towards him draping her arms on his shoulders and intertwining her fingers behind his neck. She looked up at him as she moved herself closer to him, pulling him closer to her as well to where her breasts were pressed against his chest again while she smiled at him.

"Are you sure you are okay wi-" he tried to ask before Milly interrupted him with her kiss, stunning him but making him close his eyes and put his hands on her hips as he kissed her back.

The kiss was deep although without tongue with Milly's lips tasting of honey as she prolonged the kiss seemingly, pulling away ever so slightly to kiss him a few more times, not wanting it to end before she had to and whined as she did so as she had to get more of a breath.

As he opened his eyes, he easily felt every set of eyes on them with some having more visible reactions like Shirley, Nina, and Nunnally's dark blushes after having watched, Lelouch's moderate shock, Suzaku's embarrassment, and Rivalz who almost seemed like he could have a dark cloud over his head.

"W-Wow~ That was…really, really…amazing~" Milly whispered in a shaky and breathy tone as she looked up at him, her cheeks dusted pink and growing in shade as they looked into each other's eyes before she pulled herself away and cleared her throat. "And with that the cat hunt comes to an end!" Milly said, trying to keep her tone strong despite it quivering a bit a few girls blushing at it while guys looked at Naruto with a powerful aura of jealousy around them.

"So how'd you like it~?" Cecilia asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"I-I," he started to say before he cleared his throat into his fist "it was good" he muttered as thankfully the focus had been shifted over, with Rivalz's help, to Suzaku and him becoming a new student council member. "Though why do that?" he asked her before she poked his cheek softly.

"Because, like in the past, love blossoms around you without you knowing. You told me about Sakura, the woman you loved from as far back as you remember, Hinata, the girl who fell for your strength and how you inspired her, and Temari, for how you saved her brother and showed a kindness to her and her family that was rarely shown" Cecilia said hugging his waist as she brought up his past wives, despite them being a somber topic, as she kissed his shoulder.

"You might not see it but love is blooming for you again in others and I want to help the flowers grow as you made me love again after my Geass ruined it for me…I want to see you loved and be surrounded by it with you as a family. I'll try and keep my scheming to a minimum but I want to do this for you" she confessed as he chuckled and put his hands over hers and softly squeezed them.

"I won't tell you to stop as I know you won't do anything bad I just want you to know I'm not the kind to forget about others when someone else shows up" he told her before she chuckled and nodded, resting her head against his back with a smile.

"I know…we can talk about this later. Right now I just want pizza" she said, this time making him chuckle as he nodded.

"Sounds good, maybe you can get your Cheese-kun you've been racking up points for" he said while he draped his arm over her shoulder and held her close as they slipped out of the group to head back home.

 **-Later that Night-**

Naruto smiled as he pet Cecilia's head as she laid on the couch asleep with her head on his lap, her new Cheese-kun in one of her arms, while he looked through a map of underground tunnels his clones had been building under the ghettos. His clones had started these tunnels after Shinjuku and for the most part they were finished in all the ghettos should the next viceroy decide to try the same tactic for whatever reason or just in case of the need of sudden evacuation.

His thoughts were interrupted as a knock came to their door, making him create a clone to open it since he didn't want to wake up Cecilia by getting up. "Oh Kallen, what do I owe this late night visit to?" he asked as he set down the maps and smiled as she looked visibly confused by his clone.

"Ah right, you've never seen my clones before. It's another power of mine where I can make full copies of me from my shadow I guess. They are durable and I learn everything they do when they dispel" he told her as she walked in, eyes still on the clone before it dispelled once the door was closed behind her.

"Enough about me though, what can I do you for?" he asked with a smile as Cecilia turned over and hugged him and her stuffed animal in her sleep.

"I just came by to check on you. Milly told us how you went to the hospital due to being shot and I felt bad not being able to be there for you when you got back" she said, rubbing her arm as she looked at the ground as she felt a bit bad about it.

"It's fine Kallen, honestly the only reason I got hurt was because letting it phase through or bounce off me would have raised a lot of questions and healing myself would do the same. Plus oddly enough it was nice, made me feel humble" he told her, smiling as she shook her head with a chuckle.

"You are odd you know that" she said while he nodded finding it reminiscent of the past.

"Wouldn't be the first time honestly but your worry does mean a lot to me Kallen and remember, if you need anything you have that knife I gave you to call me" he told her, her smiling as she pulled it out of her coat pocket.

"Good cause with a new viceroy who knows what will happen. You and your friends need to be ready" he told her before she nodded.

"We'll be ready to act, with or without Zero. I'm just glad we can depend on you" Kallen said since from what she heard from Ohgi Zero was being a bit distant towards them. He didn't even react or seem to want to do anything after the Blood of the Samurai faction had been wiped out by Cornelia.

"I want to get Britannia's clutches off of this nation which will undoubtedly get the dominos falling to free other nations. I know it's a tall order but it must be done and I'll do my damnedest to keep everyone safe. For now you should go to bed since it's getting late" he said as she nodded, going to walk out the door before she stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah I meant to ask, how was the kiss with Miss President~" she teased with a big smirk, catching him off guard as he blushed and coughed into his fist.

"No comment, now go" he said while she chuckled a bit and left his room with a wave.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her teasing him before he smiled, leaning back on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. 'I still find it surprising I got myself wrapped up in all of this but honestly….I've sat around watching too long. It's only right I get involved, the sooner the better' he thought as with every day that went by his drive to act and fight grew stronger.

After so many years stagnant he was itching to get back into the fray of things and with Knightmares added into the mix he just knew it'd be interesting.

 **-Chapter End-**

Originally I thought this chapter was going to be longer due to mixing two episodes together but with just the Euphy parts of Episode 5 and the chase of Episode 6 it rounded out to the usual size of a chapter which works out well I feel

I really liked this chapter as the Euphy part is something I have had drafted up for a long while and given I am never one to write things ahead of time should show how much I've been wanting to show her off and introduce her to Naruto. Yes he took Suzaku's place but he still got enrolled as after Euphy talked with him she still felt like she wanted to help him as he did shield them as well. Plus with them meeting here it'll make the hotel episode very interesting

Also the cat hunt was quick as Arthur is Naruto's cat and likes him so he wouldn't run off. I still wanted to do the Nunnally kiss as its cute but knowing Milly she wouldn't let Naruto off the hook that easily and got what she wanted in the end, even getting a bit frazzled by it which I feel suits her.

Milly might put up a strong flirty front but a part of me feels if you get past it and frazzle her she gets really nervous just like any girl might when she shares a deep kiss with a man she has feelings for.

Milly, along with the others, will get more screen time as with the current events that just happened there will be more reasons and time to bring them together you know?

I have plans in mind for Nina and how to get rid of her fear of Japanese where I feel it'll work out well if I can word things right.

And as each chapter passes we get closer to the Knightmare reveal! Which I am so excited for

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time), Shirley, Cecile

 **Potential** ( **Aka been on my mind OR suggested by others that I agreed with** ):

Knights of the Round (Dorothea, Monica, Anya, and big maybe Nonette)

Nunnally

Nina

Villetta

and Kaguya

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 5**

"This little guy is getting awfully spoiled don't you think?" Naruto asked as he looked back to see Kallen, using a cat toy to play with Arthur, while he helped Shirley put together a cat tower for him that Milly had gotten. He didn't know why but Milly apparently declared Arthur as the school's mascot and even announced an upcoming 'Cat Festival' to celebrate.

"Well the cat did create some fun commotion after all don't you think?" Kallen said, smirking and referring to his kiss with Milly, something she liked to bring up whenever she could to mess with him.

"And knowing Milly that is enough to be an excuse for everything as the Cat festival gives us a lot to plan. Although with all the other coming events Milly has planned things are going to be a bit hectic" Shirley said with a tired sigh that Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at. "I still can't believe that she kissed you in front of everyone or that you went along with it! You are allowed to say no you know" she told him while he could only rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well with Mito urging me along I really couldn't…by the way where is Mito?" he asked making Kallen and Shirley chuckle at the attempt of a topic change.

"I don't know, I saw her head off somewhere with Milly…which only spells trouble for you" Shirley said as Naruto sighed a bit, wondering what she was up to but in the end he did trust her to not push things too far.

"Come on don't be like that or you are going to make me worry as well" he grumbled, eliciting some laughs from both the girls while they continued putting together the cat tower.

 **-Cecilia and Milly-**

Cecilia frowned as she sat on the edge of Milly's grandfather's desk while Milly looked nervous as she talked to her mother on the phone. Personally she wouldn't be here given the private aspect of it all but when Milly's grandfather had sent his secretary to bring her back Milly insisted it was okay for her to be here.

From what she remembered the Ashford family use to be a support of Marianne, Lelouch's mother, and when she had died they fell with her. This didn't seem to bother Milly's grandfather as was never too dependent on being noble but Milly's parents, from the looks on Milly and her grandfather's face as well as some bits of what Milly responded here and there, didn't seem to agree with them.

"Mother, I know you want to re-establish the Ashford name but…an arranged marriage…" Milly trailed off, frowning as Cecilia noticed her grandfather clenching his fist seemingly wanting to stop this but couldn't for whatever reason.

This along with Milly's look of depression made Cecilia act as she snatched the phone away from Milly.

"Hi Mrs. Ashford, you probably don't know me but I am Mito Uzumaki, the fiancée of Naruto Uzumaki. You know who that is right?" Cecilia said holding a hand out to Milly to stop her from doing anything, giving her an 'I got it' look with a soft smile that calmed her down.

" _N-Naruto Uzumaki? The son of that noble family that survived Lady Marianne's downfall. Of course I know them_ " she said, venom in her tone due to the illusion most likely making her have a hatred towards this illusionary family for being where her family should be.

Honestly she didn't understand the desire for things like these but personally that wasn't the point right now.

"Well what if I make you an offer that I think you and your daughter will be happy with?" Cecilia said, smiling to the others in the room as their eyes widened as they quickly realized what she was up to.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto froze for a second as one of his clones that he had situated around in various ghettos dispelled. 'Saitama? What is Cornelia trying to do?' he thought as he activated the Rinne-Sharingan in one of his eyes to give him shared vision of a clone that was back at his room watching the news. 'Two hours…she's trying to draw Lelouch out' he thought with a frown given how blatantly obvious bait.

"Say is there anything else that needs to be brought over for Arthur?" Naruto asked, hoping to get a chance to replace himself with a clone so he could maybe intervene and stop Lelouch before he undoubtedly tried something stupid.

"Actually yeah I think there is one last part to the cat tower we are missing according to these instructions" Kallen said, given she was tasked with reading them since her school persona was frail.

"I'll go and see if I can find where Milly put it. Can we build what we have or is the part we are missing like in the middle of things?" he asked before Kallen looked at the instructions and compared it to what they had built.

"It's an upper part of it so we can still build what we have at least" Kallen said while Shirley double checked things, looking at the instructions over Kallen's shoulder.

"Well I still should try and find it, I shouldn't be that long" he told them before he left the club room, quickly getting out of view before he created a clone and warped off to Lelouch's room.

The sight he saw instantly worried him as Lelouch had his soldier armor laid out while Lelouch fiddled with his case. 'This kid can't be serious' he thought before he cleared his throat. "Please don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing?" Naruto asked, frowning as the teen looked at him over his shoulder while he polished his soldier's pistol.

"After they went through all the trouble to invite me? I can't let a chance like this go away" Lelouch said with a rather confident grin on his face. "Plus I have something I wish to ask Cornelia personally" he added making Naruto sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Okay then tell me what is your plan for attack?" Naruto asked as Lelouch turned around to look at him.

"Simple, I'll use the pieces in Saitama to my advantage. Cornelia will be more tricky but I'm certain I can prevail" Lelouch said while Naruto struggled not to smack the kid upside the head.

"Cornelia is not Clovis in any way, shape, or form. Clovis had no military experience while Cornelia has tons. She's set up areas of her own with only a single unit of troops while on the front line as well. In Shinjuku you were lucky with Clovis being your opponent and having people who listened to you, don't push it kid" Naruto said, looking down at the boy with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms.

"I can do this Naruto, with my Geass I can get the terrorists there to work with me just like I did with Kallen's group. With them listening to me things will be fine, I'll show you now get out of my room" Lelouch said as he glared up at him, Naruto not being affected as he glared back, releasing a bit of killing intent that made the boy go pale until he reeled it back.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you inevitably fail. I'm already having clones take all the civilians out of the ghetto through tunnels I've made, from what my clones tell me the terrorists are staying to defend their home and attempt to do the same foolish thing you plan. That bit of info is the only help you are getting from me" Naruto said bluntly before he turned and left, if he stayed around Lelouch any longer he honestly would have punched the kid.

" _Sometimes sense cannot be talked into someone, they have to realize how foolish they are being_ " Aurora said as her image appeared walking calmly alongside him. " _Geass creates arrogance in man, you gave a warning so I feel that was acceptable. Should he live or die is up to what actions he takes and if someone decides to save him_ " she added, looking at him as if asking if he would before he sighed.

"I don't know if I'd step in but if he was really in danger I might, I have to see what Cecilia plans to do but the sooner the boy realizes his arrogance and overconfidence in situations like these the better" Naruto told her as she nodded, seemingly accepting his answer before fading away just as he entered his living room to see Cecilia frowning as she sat in front of the TV.

"Lelouch is walking into their trap isn't he?" Cecilia asked before he nodded.

"I warned him but he's dead set. In all honesty the kid is going to get himself killed or captured and I really don't want to see Nunnally sad" Naruto groaned as he sat across from her propping his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his interlocked hands. "By the way what were you and Milly away for so long?" Naruto asked as she frowned a bit at his question.

"I'll tell you later, Milly is going through something and I offered her some help from us. Though it all depends on if she wants to accept it" Cecilia said, getting Naruto to nod as he knew when not to push and he trusted Cecilia.

"Also I'm going with you to Saitama, I already grabbed what I need so all I need is a ride there. I figure you have a plan of your own as well?" Cecilia asked him, changing back to their original topic as she walked over and grabbed a black duffle bag that was sitting on the couch before she turned to look at him.

"My clones took out the civilians and replaced them with clones in henges of them all. I plan to use them for something interesting and call me curious but given that I met the younger sister I am curious to see how the older one is" he said, clapping his hands to change his outfit into the guise of Asura as he smiled and held his hand out to her.

"I'll drop you off just, please, be safe" he said before she accepted his hand with a smile.

"Don't worry I will, I know my plan and escape route. I know I don't have to say it but be careful as well" she told him, kissing his cheek with a smile before they disappeared.

 **-Saitama-**

As Naruto sat atop a ruined building he frowned, thankful that the clones he had made were wood clones as those were much stronger and more durable than shadow and were perfect for what he had in mind.

He sat there, watching the chaos in wait for Lelouch's plan to start and eventually fail. 'Goddess of Victory, I wonder how she'd react to a loss? Especially one where her army wasn't beaten' he thought before Aurora appeared on the rooftop beside him, standing beside him with an ever calm look on her face.

" _Tell me, given she attempted to do the exact same thing Clovis did will you kill her? It'd be hypocritical if you let her live_ " she asked, her pink eyes looking at him in their usual calm manner despite the curiosity hidden inside them.

"Depends on how things go and how she seems. Sometimes it is worse for a warrior to be left alive when they have been defeated in battle than just straight up killing them. Hurting her pride might be more powerful than taking her life as it might make her act irrationally in later encounters" Naruto told her, a very faint smile appearing on her face as she looked out into the distance.

" _How interesting…I look forward to how things go as I doubt you will disappoint_ " she told him before she faded away again.

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her as while a part of him was curious as to why she was popping up today given she mainly was an observer. Another part of him found her curiosity in his affairs to be interesting since he never took her to be the kind to want to be told things given she is able to see all just like he used to be able to.

His thoughts were diverted as he heard explosions ring out around him which signaled the start to Lelouch's plan. 'Given she planned this to bring out Zero I wonder how much she was able to discern of his personality. Will she let him has his small victories, letting him think he is winning so his arrogance and pride rise only to crush him or will she just outright destroy his forces?' he thought to himself as he slid down the side of the tall building.

" _Either way it'll end the same way? Him stuck where he shouldn't be, unable to move until Cecilia frees him_ " Gyuki said before he nodded and walked through the ruined city, invisible to those around him with the help of a jutsu he got from Jiraiya.

Only difference is he didn't use it to peep on women in hot springs.

" _What exactly do you have planned for your clones anyway? Leaving them there doesn't serve much purpose_ " Kokuo pondered as Naruto smiled with a chuckle.

"Last time I didn't get a chance but this time I have other camouflaged clones hidden around that took videos and photos of the slaughter. This will make things messy a bit and might rally more support. Afterwards I plan to make the clones go back into the ground" he told them before he noticed the Knightmares returning towards the large mobile base he noticed back when he was atop the building.

"Things are picking up, I better hurry. I just hope my non-dojutsu genjutsu are good enough, then again with them not being shinobi I should be fine" he thought as he clapped his hands, a flute being created as he slowly separated his hands. "I also hope my flute skills are still decent" he muttered with a frown and slight chuckle since being stuck in a tree and being able to see everything he somewhat used it to spy on various things, instrument lessons being one of those things.

It didn't take long for him to reach area where the large vehicle was stationed as the Knightmares utterly surrounding it gave it away. As he slipped the flute into an inside pocket of his jacket he lowered his camouflage jutsu. He knew he could use it to instantly get in but being a ninja he still liked to use his natural stealth skills without extra help.

'Let's see…diversion or just plain stealth' he thought to himself from the shadows as Son Goku laughed in his head.

" _Come on boy, a diversion isn't needed. You could be a genin and get by these guys_ " Son Goku declared before Kurama chuckled a bit in response.

" _He was able to hide from ANBU as a kid wearing bright orange. He'll be fine, won't you kid?_ " Kurama asked as he smirked and nodded.

'You're both right, let's get in position' he thought as he summoned a clone to get into position for something else he had in mind as a potential extra blow to the pride.

Sneaking in was honestly easier than he expected, the cameras being a bit trickier to get by before he used kawarami to swap places with rocks he slid across the floors. He smiled as he pulled out his flute, overhearing the commotion outside, undoubtedly being Cecilia revealing herself in Zero's outfit and deciding that to be his signal before he started to play his song.

He paid the soldiers no mind as white feathers appeared before them, knocking them out before he stopped as he reached the main room. "Ah Cornelia, pleasure to meet you" Naruto said which got Cornelia, who was still confused by why her men all passed out around her, to turn his way quickly. He though had to hand it to her for quickly pulling out her gun and firing, causing him to use his flute to deflect her bullets as she kept firing until she was out of bullets.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one who did this to my men?!" she asked, brandishing her gun like a sword as he now noticed the blade attached to it.

"My name is Asura and don't worry they are merely asleep. A bit of pain, like a slap or so, will wake them up" Naruto said before he appeared in front of her, grabbing her pistol and crushing it and tossing it away. "I have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind. You'll sit there won't you?" he asked, walking to the table, sitting down as Cornelia found her body moving on its own and doing the same.

"How are you making me do this?" Cornelia growled out, eyes glaring as she couldn't even move her head to look at anywhere but him.

"Simple, a connected shadow makes you move as I do" Naruto said, looking down at the ground to let her see their shadows being connected. "Now whatever I do, you do" he told her before reaching into his side pocket to grab a kunai, not wanting to get one from his inside pockets due to the fact that would make her reach inside her shirt as well, before he tossed it to her and made her catch it.

"Cowardly, your actions of knocking out my men and trapping me like this. A real warrior would fight to capture me" Cornelia said before she found herself holding the knife up to her throat, making her grow quiet.

"It seems cowardly because I am a different kind of warrior compared you, I am what you would call a ninja despite liking the name shinobi better. I fight in the shadows alongside the battlefield. Though I find it rather hypocritical of you that you pride yourself on being a warrior and yet you act so disgraceful" Naruto told her, smirking inside as that seemed to get a reaction as she glared furiously at him

"How dare you! How do I act disgraceful!?" she asked before he sighed and put his finger up to his lip to silence her.

"Men, women, elderly, and children. All of which have no involvement in your battles, you and Clovis both have no qualms killing them. Are you to say that is just? That those actions are pure?" Naruto asked as he clenched his fist around the kunai harder, making her wince in pain before he stabbed it hard into the armrest of her chair.

"You ordered your men to massacre everyone here. Young children as they fled with their mothers, clinging to their hand and utterly terrified. Tell me honestly that those actions are righteous and I will kill you where you sit" Naruto calmly told her before he moved up his visor to expose his eyes, his RinneSharingan coldly looking at her which caused her to flinch a bit at.

"They were not a part of the battle at all. You claim because they are housing terrorists they are guilty but do you truly think children have any part in that? By your logic I could go to Britannia, start a battle and slaughter kids, women, and everyone else I run across because they are housing the King of Britannia or other soldiers" he told her as she clenched her jaw, clearly furious but unable to say anything to counter his point.

"Clovis issued his massacre because a project he was working on got loose and he didn't want your _father_ to find out" he told her, venom in his tone at the mention of Charles.

"You did it because you wished to draw out Zero for killing your brother. Truthfully I would stop going after Zero for Clovis as he wasn't as innocent as he seemed" he added before he made her hold the kunai to her throat again, their eyes in a staring match – neither turning down before he tossed the kunai back to him with a smile.

"Let it be known if I wanted you dead here you would have been dead several times over. I'm letting you live to see what you do and in hopes that maybe my words will have some kind of impact on you" Naruto said, pocketing the kunai as she glared at him.

"Coward! You'll regret letting me live" she hissed out before he chuckled as the G1 started to shake.

"We'll see, have fun digging this thing out of the swamp I made underneath it. Until next time Cornelia, I only hope you have grown by the next time we meet" he told her before he cut the shadow possession and disappeared in a vortex of Kamui, smiling as that split second of freedom was enough for her to start to dive at him to try and grab him only to still fail.

Cornelia was beyond enraged as the mysterious man left, having the gall to call her actions as a warrior disgraceful despite sneaking around like he had as well as knocking all her men out. She was a warrior, she did what she had to do so she could ensure victory. And yet being spared like this after a loss, one done without going through her troops, hit her hard.

" **Princess Cornelia!? Are you alright?!** " Guilford asked, quickly breaking the glass for her as she quickly noticed Guilford's Knightmare hard to crouch to do so.

"I'm fine Guilford, he didn't hurt me despite having every opportunity. How is the condition of the G1?" she asked, stepping onto his outstretched hand before she was able to see how much it had sunk.

" **It's completely sunken into a swamp that suddenly appeared beneath it. Its descent seems to have stopped though** " he said before Cornelia frowned.

"I want it brought up as soon as possible, everyone evacuated from it, and the footage of the cameras examined. I want to review it all. That man was able to sneak inside, knock everyone out, and hold me at knife point! I won't let him get away with this" Cornelia ordered as Guilford set her down outside the radius of the swamp, not knowing all the footage from the G1 would be unusable due to Naruto frying the circuits through use of the Asura path.

" **Of course, right away Princess** " Guilford said as they got started on it while Cornelia merely fumed in her head over the loss to this Asura character.

 **-Naruto – After Leaving Cornelia-**

"Seems things didn't go your way Lelouch. I thought you had it all figured out?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he appeared behind Lelouch as Cecilia stood before him in his Zero costume with the mask off.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal! Why didn't you help me!?" Lelouch asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Stop being a sore loser. Naruto told you he wouldn't help you as he had his own plans to carry out" Cecilia told Lelouch, narrowing her eyes slightly at him as the boy glared before she looked over at Naruto. "How did it go on your end?" she asked while he passed Lelouch and rubbed his neck.

"I had a fun chat with Cornelia, wounded her pride for sure and sunk the G1 in a swamp. All in all I think things went perfect for what I was planning" Naruto said before he turned around as he could feel Lelouch's glare on the back of his head.

"You had Cornelia and you let her go!? I could have been able to question her!" Lelouch yelled, angry that someone he thought was working with him had gone off on his own, caught Cornelia but left when he had her in the palm of his hand.

"I told you when you left, the info I gave you was all I was going to give you as help. I warned you against this whole 'mission' but you refused to listen claiming you had it all settled out so don't yell at me for you being so arrogant that you can't listen to other's advice due to believing you are smarter than everyone else and can't possibly lose" Naruto coldly said as he walked up to Lelouch looking down at him as he did so with a cold look in his eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't work and let me guess the terrorists ran when things got rough?" Naruto asked with Lelouch's aversion to meeting his eyes being the only answer he needed. "Kallen's group is stronger in my opinion, don't think you can just hop from group to group and expect the same outcome" he told him before he started to turn and walk away.

"If you are as really as good as you think you are you should be able to set up conditions the way you want. Plan ahead and make the battleground yours before the battle even starts" Cecilia told him as Naruto stopped beside her and looked back at Lelouch.

"Fine that's what I'll do then. I'll set them up. I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia, a people…a nation!" he declared before Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Okay then, we shall see how things go this new way" Naruto told him before the three of them disappeared in another vortex of Kamui.

 **-Later that Night-**

With things settling down Naruto found himself content and relaxing as he ate some ramen that he had ordered deliver, finding it tasty but not as great as Ichiraku's back home.

" _You handled Cornelia interestingly, like I figured you would_ " Aurora said as she appeared beside him on the couch although, unlike him, she was standing on the cushion instead of sitting." _Had her at your mercy yet let her live. Why?_ " she asked, looking down at him with a somewhat tilt to her head.

"Cornelia might have tried the same action Clovis did but she is Euphy's sister. I'm holding out hope that she has a bit of Euphy in her and can maybe redeem herself after having her flaws pointed out since generally it's my first step with combat being the next" he said with a chuckle as in the past it was always combat paired with him talking to them that ended up with opponents being turned to his side.

He just hoped his uncanny ability still stood strong now after so many years.

" _Well I will admit your record of that being a valid tactic is remarkable but results will prove if it was the right choice. For now I believe the Code Bearer is returning, if I need you I will return_ " Aurora said before he nodded at her with a smile while she faded away again just seconds before the door opened up to reveal Cecilia.

"Ah welcome back, I wondered where you went. I ordered you a pizza and myself some ramen, it should still be warm for you" he told her before frowning as he noticed the look on Cecilia's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked, setting down his bowl and getting up to go over to her.

"Nothing wrong really but tomorrow Milly needs to talk with you" she said as she looked up at him while he gently held her hands in his.

"Okay. I won't ask more as I trust you, so don't worry so much" he told her, kissing her knuckles as he smiled at her. "Whatever you both need to talk to me about I'll listen. For now how about you eat your pizza before it goes cold as I know how much you hate cold pizza" he added which made her smile and nod.

"You're right, thank you Naruto" she said, kissing his cheek as they enjoyed their food. As the night went on and, eventually them laying down for bed, her worries of the coming talk lessened as she felt it would be fine in the end.

 **-Next Morning-**

" _So all the people from Saitama are finally and safely integrated into the other ghettos for now. The community leaders were very willing to help after they were told how you were so quick to save everyone_ " Ohgi said over the cellphone he had borrowed from Kallen a bit after he returned from Saitama but before he had ordered food.

"Good, just be sure to let them know that they'll be able to return home in time as my clones are repairing the damage just like I did in Shinjuku. Give it a day or so and I'll send clones to escort them back if they want to return" Naruto said as he could hear the sigh of relief from Ohgi over the phone.

" _You really helped out a lot Asura, more than any of us could have. It really means a lot to have you on our side like this. Everyone is really grateful to you_ " Ohgi added making Naruto smile while he was glad to be making a difference.

"Well I'm glad to be of help. If you need anything more just call Kallen and tell her to get me, that or you can use the knife to summon me. I want to help as much as I can so just let me know if you need anything. I have to go though so I'll be giving the phone back to Kallen after this" he told the man as he had borrowed this from Kallen from last night to this afternoon which made him feel bad as he didn't know if this was her personal phone or what.

" _Okay, I'll let her know if we need you_ " Ohgi said before hung up, allowing Naruto to close the phone and swallow it up in his Kamui dimension and dispelling so the original could retrieve the phone and return it.

The original Naruto, as the memories returned to him, sorted through them and was glad things seemed to be working out for those he saved from Saitama. His clone had, after all, been working with Ohgi all day to get things set up for them all for the time being.

Throughout the day he had mainly been worrying about the looming 'talk with Milly' that Cecilia told him about late last night. Though, as school ended, time didn't show up for them to talk just yet. For the most part they went right into preparing for the 'Handmade Dress Party'. It was essentially Milly's way to ensure the party doesn't become a contest of girls comparing brand-names and price tags.

Though as he and the other guys on the student council were busy getting together boxes that Milly asked them to grab he wondered, and was slightly worried, how things were going with the girls back in the club room. Especially since Kallen was the dress model and Milly and Cecilia were there to possibly mess with her.

 **-With the Girls-**

"Sh-Shirley! N-Not there!" Kallen squeaked out, face turning red as she felt incredibly embarrassed and somewhat annoyed that she was being forced to wear a dress as well.

"Wow~ Imagine if one of the boys were here to hear you talk like that. They'd imagine something…" Milly said with a smirk, leaving it hanging to make Kallen realize what she meant before Nina coughed into her fist.

"Kinky" Nina said with a slight blush herself from the sounds Kallen was making.

"Sorry Kallen, was it too tight?" Shirley asked from behind her as she was bent over working on finishing up the dress's stitches to make sure it'd stay together.

"N-No it just…caught me a little off guard" Kallen said, still blushing as she tried her best to cover her breasts up with her arms while the dress had slid down off her considerably to her waist.

"I have high hopes for you Shirley" Milly said as she sat in a chair nearby with a smile as she watched the scene in front of her with Cecilia sitting on top of the desk behind. "She sure doesn't look it but she is at least good at sewing" she added, making Cecilia chuckle a bit as she pet Arthur who was happily laying on her lap.

"Well that is good as personally I'm not too good at a lot of things. Thankfully I have Naruto who is an amazing cook among other things" Cecilia said as she hadn't seen it but knew that it was one of his many skills.

Thinking about it though made her wonder if he knew how to make pizza for her.

"That's sweet" Shirley said with a smile, finding the couple to be nice before she realized Milly's comment. "And what do you mean 'at least'?!" she asked with a slight glare and pout as she made sure not to drop the safety pins she was holding between her lips.

"I'm so looking forward to this hand-made dress party! This will be the first event I'll be attending after getting my eyesight back" Nunnally said with an excited smile that caused the others around her to smile as well while she was sat beside Shirley, a sewing kit on her lap due to being Shirley's helper.

"I know and your dress is just so adorable Nunna~" Milly said as she quickly hugged Nunnally from behind, nuzzling her cheek against the back of her head as Nunnally just giggled with a smile at the show of affection.

"Oh yeah Kallen? Have you decided who your escort will be for the party?" Milly asked, looking up at the girl while she kept her arms around Nunnally who didn't seem to mind.

"Not yet…" Kallen said as she trailed off with a bit of a frown due to not really having thought about it all too much despite someone popping into her head a bit whenever she did.

"Don't tell me it's Lulu?" Shirley asked with a frown and clear worry in her eyes as Kallen easily shook her head.

"No way…I'm really not good with egotistical types" Kallen said with a somewhat flat face that made Milly laugh at while Shirley let out a sigh of relief.

"So who do you like then? Suzaku?" Milly asked as Kallen shook her head again, not being too fond of the boy after what Naruto told her.

"It couldn't be Rivalz could it?" Nunnally asked before Kallen gained a sour look on her face.

"Definitely not" she said given she really had no interest at all in that boy given he didn't have much of a presence to her and all in all he definitely was not her type.

"Oh my, that only leaves my Naruto~ I might seriously have to keep my eye on you all if more and more of you start falling for him" Cecilia teased with a smirk and slight giggle as she found Naruto's natural ability to attract others to be interesting. It honestly reminded her of her Geass' old power but, unlike it, his innate ability wasn't forced at all which she really liked.

"With how Milly is with him maybe" Shirley said with a slight blush, remembering the kiss as the others recalled it as well with varying degrees of blushes.

"Who can say" she said as she held a finger up to her lips with a wink making Shirley sigh and Cecilia smile at a bit.

 **-With the Boys-**

Naruto found himself sneezing at least four times in a row, the others sneezing once alongside him, as they carried the boxes back to the student council room. He had ended up with a stack of four, Suzaku three, Lelouch one, and Rivalz being left with some rolled up papers and a couple bags.

"Feeling sick there Naruto?" Rivalz asked as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry, I can't really get sick but look who's talking. Everyone was sneezing, why single me out?" he asked with a chuckle as he technically could get sick but it'd have to be something strong given his immune system which was super powered by nine Bijuu and the Shinju.

"Naw I think these were one of those sneezes you get when people are talking about you and if so then a lot of people are talking about you Naruto~ Like for example some of the student council chicks talking about us" Rivalz teased as he playfully elbowed him with smirk while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well given the show he gave everyone with Milly I wouldn't be surprised if people are talking about him as it definitely got people talking" Lelouch said before Suzaku chuckled beside him.

"Whatever you guys if anything the only reason the council members would be talking about us is because they are trying to decide who will escort who during the party" Naruto said, wanting to get the topic away from him since he was tired of their teasing. "Who do you think you are going to end up escorting?" he asked the others while Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"Nunnally as always of course" Lelouch answered in a tone as if to say 'it's obvious'.

"What a waste! You've practically got your pick with all these offers" Rivalz said with a sigh before Suzaku perked up a bit with an ever so slight smirk.

"All right then, how about I escort Nunnally?" Suzaku offered which comically got Lelouch to quickly look his way with a look of shock and worry.

"W-What?!" Lelouch asked, almost visibly sweating which made Naruto sweat drop at a bit.

"Hey, hey! Good idea. Right brother?" Rivalz said, smirking at Lelouch who worriedly looked between the two of them.

"W-Well it isn't that it's not to say I wouldn't mind not possibly entrusting her to Suzaku, but…" Lelouch said, using a bunch of double negatives which made all three boys mentally sigh at.

'Which is it!?' they all found themselves thinking as Lelouch continued to use confusing wording.

"Come on…don't you trust me?" Suzaku asked, making Lelouch frown a bit but lessen as he thought it over.

"A-Ah, o-of course if I had to pick someone besides myself to care for her you would be the natural choice but there's the issue of her health and for someone unseasoned with caring for such matters is impossible" Lelouch said still with a slight look of worry on his face while the others sighed a bit at his answer.

"Oh come on Lelouch, with her eye sight having returned she isn't as 'delicate' as you make her out to be. She is 14 going on 15 after all so you have to realize that she's becoming a young woman" Naruto pointed out before he was surprised to see Lelouch send a rather angry glare his way as if angry he even suggesting such a thing.

"We get it, we get it. You could've just said no. 'I'll never let you have my sister!'" Rivalz said with a sigh. "What heartwarming love for your family" he added as Suzaku chuckled a bit.

"Never change Lelouch" his childhood said which made Lelouch frown.

"Stop teasing me" Lelouch quickly said before Rivalz turned his attention away from Lelouch and towards another 'target'.

"What about you Naruto? With Milly not dressing up and Nunnally being claimed by Lelouch that leaves Mito, Shirley, and Kallen to escort" Rivalz asked, listing the choices as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"I'd say Mito but a part of me thinks she has something in mind to keep me from picking her just like back with the kiss reward" Naruto said with a sigh. "If I had to pick any other then I'd pick Kallen since we get along rather well" he told them as his picks would either be Nunnally or Kallen if he couldn't pick Cecilia but with how Lelouch glared at him he felt if he voiced his choice of Nunnally the boy might seriously get angry.

" _I believe there is a word for this from what I remember of your bit of using your sight to spy on anime. I think it was….siscon, right?_ " Kurama teased with a chuckle as Naruto personally had to agree with them before they arrived at the council room.

"We're coming in, is that okay?" Naruto asked as he knocked before it slid open, most likely by Milly's control as she did have a remote as President to control the door.

"Ta dah!" Milly said as she stood next to Kallen and held her hands out towards her to show her off. "Well? Isn't she lovely?" Milly asked as they all stared at the visibly nervous Kallen.

The dress on Kallen made her look absolutely beautiful, he had to admit, as it was a strapless rose colored red dress that was somewhat see through near the bottom with two pink sashes around it. The neckline was enough to make him blush given it showed off and cupped her breasts amazingly…not that he was staring.

"Woah! Take a look at this!" Rivalz said as Kallen blushed with a frown.

"S-Stop staring please" Kallen stuttered a bit, not really looking at Rivalz as her attention was towards Naruto, their eyes meeting as she looked his way which only made her blush more due to it.

"Wow, it looks great on you Kallen" Suzaku said excitedly as Lelouch looked away a bit.

"'Fine feathers make fine birds,' or so they say" Lelouch said before Naruto lightly smacked him upside the head before he turned back towards Kallen.

"Ignore him Kallen, honestly, you look amazing. Like really amazing" Naruto told her, smiling as she smiled back with a dark blush before she stared down at the ground.

"R-Really?" she asked, looking back up to him as he nodded which made her smile.

"See brother! Naruto knows how to be nice to a lady and not make jokes" Nunnally scolded with a frown which caused Lelouch to frown a bit at. "Good thing you are escorting Mito or I'd feel sorry for Kallen" Nunnally added which quickly got Lelouch to look back towards them.

"W-What?! But I'm going with you like I always do" Lelouch said before Nunnally shook her head.

"Actually I'm going with Suzaku" Nunnally said before she turned towards Suzaku with a smile. "You don't mind, do you Suzaku?" she asked with Suzaku shaking his head at her.

"It's fine with me" Suzaku said, glancing over at Lelouch who seemed to having difficulties accepting this.

"Why though Nunnally?" Lelouch asked as the girl simply smiled back at him.

"Because I pulled him" she said which only made Lelouch a bit more confused.

"Pulled?" he asked aloud before Cecilia smiled and got up from where she sat on the desk behind Kallen.

"We all got names pulled for us from a program Nina made and Milly made us bound by its results. So no you cannot blame me for you ending up with Kallen" Cecilia explained, looking to Naruto with a knowing smirk since she figured a thought like that would go through his head while Nunnally nodded with a smile.

"So you have no right to refuse. Kallen pulled Naruto, Mito pulled you Lelouch, and I pulled Suzaku" Nunnally explained before Rivalz did the math and sighed.

"Wait so I have-Me" Rivalz said before Shirley answered him with a tired sigh. "Darn it" he grumbled as Shirley frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! I'm the one who wants to cry here" she said, making Rivalz let out a 'tsk' and try and escape only with Shirley to follow after him due to wanting a response.

"Wait! Open your eyes people! No one in their right mind uses lottery to elect their partners! I'll never stand for these pairings!" Lelouch argued before Cecilia grabbed him by the ear to silence him.

"Oh enough out of you sis-con" Cecilia said, whispering the last part so only he heard which made him attempt to glare at her only to hiss as she pulled his ear a bit harder.

"Yes Lelouch, it's too boring if we stick to the normal things so this is how it will be. You aren't going to say no anymore, right?" Nunnally asked as the boy sighed and slumped over a bit.

"Fine, I'll…let it go" he grumbled as Milly smiled, glad the girl was able to coax her brother into agreeing.

"All right then! With Lelouch's approval to the outcomes will everyone please pair up and look over the dresses your girls will be wearing. Although other than Kallen it means you will just be looking at pictures" Milly said with a smile before he watched Suzaku roll Nunnally away and Cecilia pull a distressed Lelouch away by the arm, leaving him with Kallen as Milly and Nina went over to the computer to look over some things.

"I still can't believe I am actually being made to wear this" Kallen said as she nervously fidgeted with a bit of her dress, cheeks still pink due to how much this dress showed off in general from her breasts to her legs.

"Well don't be so self-conscious Kallen as I am being honest when I say you look amazing. Not many girls can pull off a dress like this" he told her, smiling as his years of having several wives in the past taught him how to compliment them honestly in hopes of helping ease their insecurities.

"R-Really? You really think it looks that good on me?" Kallen asked, staring down at her feet as she put her feet together, running one over the top of the other shyly while she held her dress a bit.

"Of course Kallen. I know you aren't too use to something like this but you don't have to be so nervous. You look great and this'll be more fun than it seems" Naruto told her as she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this" Kallen said as she moved her feet apart only for a loud yowl to he heard, making them look down to see that she had stepped on Arthur's tail. "Oh gosh Arthur! I'm so sorry!" Kallen quickly apologized, trying to scramble to get her feet off him as Arthur – in a panic – started to flail around.

"Whoa easy there buddy, no need to freak out!" Naruto said, trying to get Arthur before he potentially made Kallen fall down.

"Wait Kallen! Don't move! That dress isn't fully together!" Shirley called out before the dress seemingly fell apart in front of Naruto who, due to him leaning forward a bit, was eye level with Kallen's bare breasts. He was a bit frozen, his cheeks heating up as unlike last time in the shower this was a much more clear and close up view of them making him able to see just how….well….big they were.

Kallen froze as she felt her whole body turn dark red due to her body being exposed before she let out a scream, falling to her knees to hug them close to her to cover herself up before she felt something get placed on her. As she looked up she was surprised to see it was Naruto's uniform jacket that he had put over her while he was making it clear he was looking away for her.

"S-Sorry Kallen. If it makes it any better the other guy's had their eyes covered before it happened I think" Naruto said with his eyes on the ceiling before she looked around to see that the others had reacted fast enough to keep the other guys from seeing.

"I-It's okay, it wasn't anyone's fault. I just seem to have bad luck which ends up with me flashing you" Kallen said softly, only loud enough for him to hear as she chuckled a bit to lighten the mood which seemed to work as he chuckled a bit as well.

"Well I must be a real lucky guy to be able to see a girl like you naked twice" he said, causing her blush to come back a bit from his words before Milly stepped forward.

"Okay, okay. Boys out of the room while Kallen changes out of the dress. We'll talk more about this later" Milly ordered, shooing the boys out as the girls led the blindfolded boys out of the room before Cecilia smirked at him as he walked by.

"So how'd they look? I imagine with their size they'd look nice right?" she asked with a playful look in her eyes that merely made him roll his own eyes at her.

"I'm not going to answer that" Naruto said, coughing into his fist as he joined the other boys outside the room.

"Man Naruto! Got to kiss Milly and see Kallen naked! You have some devil's luck you know" Rivalz said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall.

"Rivalz, honestly, just stop" Naruto said with a sigh as he sat on the floor cross-legged, resting his chin in his hand as he rolled his eyes again at the boy's perversion. Cecilia had been mainly teasing him when she said it but Rivalz was a just purely being perverted.

"Oh dang I forgot to tell the President that I'm not actually going to be able to escort Nunnally at the show due to being busy with work that day" Suzaku said with a frown as Lelouch grew a tick mark.

"If you knew you weren't able to then why did you bring up the prospect of you doing it instead?" Lelouch said through clenched teeth as Suzaku chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Mainly to tease you" he admitted making Lelouch groan and bury his face in his palm.

"Whatever, I can talk to Milly about escorting her and making Naruto escort Mito once Kallen is dressed" Lelouch told him before Suzaku shook his head.

"Sorry but it seems in the case of the person who was supposed to originally escort them becoming unavailable they get to decide who will escort them and….she chose Naruto" Suzaku revealed, making Lelouch turn his way with annoyance in his eyes.

"Oh relax I can handle her as, like I said, she isn't as frail as she seems" Naruto said, waving off Lelouch's worry before they were let back in before he could reply and undoubtedly yell at him about it.

The rest of the council meeting was quick, the pairing up being the main thing to talk about along with showing off Kallen's dress – which still had some ways to go until it was complete. He was just thankful things weren't too awkward between him and Kallen, who smiled and waved to him as she and the others left.

He though stayed behind after a look from Cecilia and Milly, sitting on the desk in the back of the room with Arthur on his lap as he waited for them to finish whispering at the other side of the room.

" _Are you worried about what they are talking about?_ " Gyuki asked as Naruto sighed in his head.

'Not really, I trust Cecilia and Milly seems like a nice girl overall. Whatever they are being so serious about is bound to be important so I'll seriously listen to what they have to say' he thought before he noticed them walking over, Cecilia behind Milly and leading her with her hands on her shoulders as if to keep her from backing out.

"Naruto, Milly needs to talk to you. I'll be right outside but know that I suggested this and didn't force her to do any of it" Cecilia said as Naruto rose an eyebrow at her but nodded as he watched Cecilia walk out of the room.

He frowned a bit as he noticed Milly's nervousness – something of her he hadn't seen her be before – he got up off the desk and brought over the computer chair for her. "It's okay Milly, take your time. Sit down and talk when you are rea-" he started to say before he was interrupted by Milly kissing him deeply again.

As they kissed he was able to feel longing and a hint of sadness to her kiss before she broke the kiss.

"Naruto…I want to be able to be in love" she said, her head buried in his chest as he frowned and started to rub her back. "My mother is obsessed with being noble due to my family falling out because of Lady Marianne's death….she's constantly tried to set me up with others in hopes they might be able to get us back to our former life…and every time I hated it despite being able to excuse my way out of it" she said as she clenched his shirt, her hands shaking slightly while he just continued to rub her back and let her talk.

"I've tried to stop myself from falling for others as I know it just ends in pain for me from my mom and dad refusing to let me be with them. I was able to have some solace here at Ashford Academy but with my last year here coming up….she tried to force me to go on another marriage interview saying how if I didn't get it I'd be tossed out" she said, her voice somewhat shaking as she clutched his jacket tighter before her grip lessened and she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"That was…until Mito offered my mom something. She said I could be your fiancée as well" Milly said with a soft and happy laugh as he widened his eyes a bit at it. "I was shocked at first but I realized it was the best for both parties. My mom gets what she wants and I get to be with someone I honestly feel something for who is sweet and kind and handsome. I-I'm not asking you to immediately accept things bu-" she started to say before it was his turn to interrupt her with a kiss that made the tension in her disappear and tears start to flow down her cheeks.

His kiss to her was tender and soft, trying to calm her down as he showed he did care for her and to tell her it was okay. Thankfully the feeling of the tenseness in her body lessening was proof it was working for her as she kissed back.

"Milly, oh Milly, I am so sorry your family put you through all that for so long. You are an unbelievably sweet girl. I don't want to rush into things, we can be engaged to keep them from forcing you to be engaged to someone else but if you are serious I'm going to give you romance and get to know you better. I'll try to make it a genuine relationship, like the ones you've missed out on because of your parents" he told her with a soft and gentle smile as he cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He wanted her to know he was willing to try this out at a nice pace as he was never one to really rush into things, especially when it came to romance.

"T-That sounds amazing" Milly said, still slightly crying as she smiled at him before hugging him tight as he gently held her with a soft smile on his face. "When Mito brought this all up I thought it was too good to be true, thinking it'd fall apart once I asked. I guess Mito was right" Milly said while she kept her head against his chest with a happy smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Right about what?" he asked as her smile grew and she let out a giggle.

"That you really do have a big heart and care for others a lot" she told him, making him chuckle a bit as he nodded.

"I guess I do" he said softly as they enjoyed the moment until they eventually had to separate, Milly walking with him and Cecilia as they headed back to his room since she wanted to walk her new boyfriend/fiancé to his room.

"I know this is kind of fast but my grandfather got tickets to go to the Lake Kawaguchi hotel in a couple days. There is a bit convention there due to Sakuradite stuff as while my family isn't involved my grandfather still has some friends who are. I'm inviting Nina and Shirley as well so you and Mito could maybe come too?" Milly said unsure if they'd agree as she hugged Naruto's arm with a smile, hoping he would.

"Oh so this would be a date? If so then of course we will be going, right Naruto?" Cecilia said as Naruto chuckled at her a bit before nodding.

"We'd love to go Milly, it sounds like a lot of fun and it would be a nice little outing" Naruto said as they arrived at his room.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, try not to keep him out here too long~" Cecilia teased, making Milly blush a bit before she left the two of them alone.

"Don't let her get to you, she's only being like that cause she knows you'll react to it now" he told her which made her laugh a bit.

"Now I know how Shirley feels when I tease her but…I can't say I hate it" Milly said as she moved in closer to him, draping her arms around his neck with a soft smile. "Today was so amazing for me despite just how nervous I was throughout it. I almost can't believe it turned out so well" she said as he put his hands on her hips with a smile of his own.

"I was a bit nervous as well since Mito mentioned you needing to talk to me but in the end everything worked out well right?" he asked as Milly nodded with a smile.

"It was perfect" she said before she leaned forward to kiss him deeply and press up against him as they began to make out a bit. She moaned a bit in surprise as Naruto's tongue slid into her mouth but quickly reciprocated to show she was okay with this as their make out session grew more passionate to the point she was panting as they pulled away.

"W-Wow~ If that is anything to go by I wonder what I can get during our date at the hotel~" Milly said with a blush as he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"We'll just have to see, do you need me to walk you home?" he asked as she pulled her arms off from around his neck and shook her head.

"I'll be fine but thanks, unless this is your way to get into my room~" Milly teased before giggling as she noticed his blush and that he was about to say something, which she stopped with a finger to his lips. "Relax I was teasing, I know you aren't like that. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto" she added with a happy smile before she started to walk away.

"I hope you aren't upset that I kind of did this without asking" Cecilia said once he walked in, frowning while she leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm not upset as I understand why you did it and frankly I'm glad you did" he told her before sitting beside her on the back of the couch. "Milly's situation of not being allowed to love is pretty bad so, as a friend, you did what you thought she'd like in terms of being with someone she actually has feelings for" he added, blushing a bit given he was the person in question.

"Milly is a nice girl though…will you ever tell her about everything?" Cecilia asked, holding his hand with hers as he squeezed it with a small smile.

"Maybe, it all depends on how things go. For now let's just relax after this tiring couple of days" he said with a chuckle while she nodded and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect" Cecilia said, warmly smiling as she was happy with how things turned out and was looking forward to how things went on from here.

 **-Chapter End-**

So this chapter is a mix of Episode 7 and the Picture Drama Turn 7.19 as I decided that some of the picture dramas are really good and can fit being included into the story.

I didn't make Naruto help Lelouch because some humility will do him good and I feel Naruto did well at hammering in the 'You have walk before you can run' point he was trying to get across more or less. It also works well to sow something that I'm contemplating so we'll see how the set up goes

Plus his plan of wounding Cornelia's pride like he did will do much better in the long run as he defeated her without even defeating any of her soldiers out in the front line. Plus with him shoving her face in the 'You are being a monster, not a soldier for her ordering a massacre' the way he did will definitely slowly eat away at her and might make things easier.

I personally really love how I did the Picture Drama part as it worked well to get him and Kallen closer. Now I don't know if I'll actually show the party so we'll see.

For Milly this was always the plan from the start, use his "noble" status to save her from her mother (although I made it both parents) who was obsessed with becoming noble again. Cecilia, who has become rather friendly with Milly, would of course use that paired with Milly's attraction and budding feelings for Naruto to get things set up like this. Plus to me Milly seems like the kind of girl to be strong when she's the one flirting but when others flirt with her she can falter a bit depending on who it is or if she has to really open up since after so long of being closed off now that she is able to open up she's more vulnerable and can be shy.

I also wanted to have Aurora show up more as with things starting to roll and pick up speed she'd be curious in how he does things. She's a fun character that I have things planned for for sure ^^

Next chapter is the hotel hostage situation which will be interesting with Naruto in there added in that Euphy is in there. All in all it'll be very interesting and there might be an additional Picture Drama slid in after the main episode stuff. There won't be too many honestly, I have five planned, three that take place in R1 and two that take place in R2.

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time), Shirley, Cecile, Nunnally

 **Potential** ( **Aka been on my mind OR suggested by others that I agreed with** ):

Knights of the Round (Dorothea, Monica, Anya, and big maybe Nonette)

Nina

Villetta

Kaguya

And two others that I am keeping a secret due to just wanting to half for the surprise and half so people don't pester me lol

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**God Tree's Geass Branch**

 **Chapter 6**

'Trains sure have evolved over the years' he thought to himself since the last time he had personally seen one was in the Land of Snow. Personally he liked this time better as he wasn't running in front of it with someone on his back to avoid being ran over and instead sitting in it between Milly and Cecilia with Nina and Shirley across from them as they rode towards the hotel.

They had their own personal room of sorts which included reclining chair and a large window to see the sights. They all had brought their own bags, which he had stored in a compartment above them, as they snacked on some sweets the other girls had brought.

"You okay Naruto?" Milly asked beside him as she moved her head off his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around the arm closest to her as she had been very clingy the whole train ride.

Not that he minded considering ever since they became 'engaged' she had seemed to really enjoy clinging to him and acting like a couple. Plus when she would Cecilia always teamed up with her, something else she seemed to enjoy.

He was thankful the two of them got along although he never really worried about that given Cecilia had made it very clear she was okay with sharing back when Milly had first kissed him. Plus, according to Cecilia, he was so far doing a good job at showing them both equal amounts of attention.

"Yeah just remembering the last time I was on a train. It's been a while so this is nice" he told her, snapping out of his thoughts as that made her smile as she hugged his arm again and put her head back on his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad as I am so looking forward to this trip" Milly said with a warm smile as she nuzzled against him, gaining a somewhat curious look from Shirley who looked over to Cecilia only to see her resting her head against his other shoulder while eating some Pocky.

Her attention though was drawn away as they grew closer to the tunnel leading out of the Tokyo settlement. "You know I've never been outside the Tokyo settlement before, this'll be my first time" she said, staring out the window excitedly as the train sped along.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could come with us, don't you?" Milly asked with a smirk, still loving to tease Shirley whenever she got the chance to.

"N-No, w-well I" Shirley stammered a bit with a blush as Milly giggled.

"Don't be so shy. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school" Milly said, smiling over to Naruto and Cecilia, the latter smirking back while the former just sighed a bit at with a soft blush.

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?" Shirley said in a dry tone as Milly giggled and sat up, turning to Naruto with a smile.

"I don't know, that depends on if someone gives me a lot to talk about~" Milly purred out, cupping Naruto's cheek as she leaned forward to give him a soft and short kiss which thoroughly surprised Shirley and Nina.

"W-What are you doing president!? Shouldn't you be stopping her Mito!?" Shirley squeaked out, her face red as she was shocked at the sudden kiss as it was one thing for Milly to be clingy but another entirely for her to do that.

"Why should I? She is technically engaged to him as well" Cecilia said as she smiled up at Naruto who frowned a bit with a sigh.

"Due to some events she is in a sense but due to me not wanting to just rush into things I'd say we are more dating" he explained before Milly hugged his arm again with a large and happy smile.

"Which means I'm allowed to do these kind of things with my boyfriend~" Milly said, loving the sound of that word coming from her mouth as she had felt like she never would be able to say that word.

Nina smiled happy for her long term childhood friend, knowing Milly's struggles when it came to love before she flinched, her fear returning as they entered the tunnel.

"Nina, it's all right" Milly said, having moved her way down in front of Nina, crouching so she could see her. "There are a lot of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security is fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos" Milly told her, hoping to ease Nina's fears as Nina nervously nodded.

"I-I know but…" Nina trailed off, still afraid before Naruto rubbed Milly on the back and smiled softly at Nina.

"I promise, if something crazy were to happen I will do my best to look after all of you. I took one bullet for a girl, what's more danger to me?" he told her, trying for light-heartedness as the other girls frowned at the prospect of their friend in danger.

"Don't be like that Naruto! We don't want you to get hurt either…but thanks, I think we know what you mean" Shirley said, getting the thought behind it as Nina nodded as well while Milly held her hand in hers and giving it a squeeze before she sat back down and they enjoyed the rest of the ride to the hotel.

Once at the hotel Naruto wasn't surprised to see Milly had somehow gotten conjoined with him and Cecilia in one with Milly and the others in the next. For the most part they were able to enjoy the hotel, of course some parts weren't open due to the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting that was happening at the hotel. But then again it's not like they were wanting to go to the meeting rooms or the floors the representatives were on.

"So I'm thinking tomorrow we can check out the pool~ I have this great bikini I'm dying to show off~" Milly said as they all got back to their rooms after checking out what the hotel had in terms of food for lunch.

"That sounds like it could be fun" Shirley said, ignoring Milly's tone as they she and Nina opened the door to their room, looking to Milly to see what she was doing to see she was hugging Naruto's arm and dragging him into his room.

"M-Milly?! What are you doing?" Shirley asked with her hands on her hips as Milly chuckled and smiled a weak smile once she was caught trying to sneak off.

"Well I need to talk with Naruto alone for a bit, Mito can you keep them company though, right?" Milly asked, trying to send Cecilia some non-verbal signals as Cecilia merely nodded with a smile of her own as she understood what was going on.

"Sure, come on girls. It's most likely important so let's leave them to it" Cecilia said, closing the door behind her before Shirley could voice her concerns and allowing Milly to finish pulling him into the room.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Naruto asked as he let her pull him along before she spun him around and pushed him onto the bed.

"There wasn't anything for me to talk to you about, I lied. I wanted time alone with you~" Milly said with a happy and excited smile before she quickly moved her way onto his lap, straddling it with a leg on either side of him. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked as she cupped his cheek with a smile as he sat up a bit.

"Not really but I'd much rather you be straight forward with me since it's not like I'll say no" he told her with a slight smirk as he put his hands on her hips, pulled her closer to him and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

Milly couldn't help but quickly kiss back, draping her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him. She moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, them both fighting for dominance before her moans grew as his hands slid closer to her rear and making her stop fighting back and just enjoy his dominance.

As they broke apart Milly giggled as she rested her forehead against his and smiled softly at him. "Well someone is awfully close to something~" Milly said as she looked down at his hands, quickly grabbing them before he had a chance to move them "but don't think that means I dislike it" she added with a smirk as she moved them around onto her ass.

Naruto coughed a bit at her boldness before he ran his hands over her ass, eliciting a giggle from her before she moved her hands away to take off her long sleeved shirt she had over her blue dress. Once it was off he blushed as she grabbed the thin straps of her dress before she pulled them to the sides and proceeded to pull down her dress to reveal her rather large breasts clad in a very lacy almost see through white bra that clung to them nicely.

"I know you want to take things slow but a bit of making out and groping is a nice place to start don't you think~?" Milly asked trailing a finger down the top of one of her breasts, pulling at the cup of her bra a bit to tease him as she giggled at the blush and look on his face.

Though, as Naruto went back in to kiss her, he frowned before he grabbed her just as the door was kicked in to reveal a man in uniform with a gun who promptly pointed it at them. "Britannian scum! You will come with us, in the name of the Japanese Liberation Front!" the soldier declared before he grew a perverted smirk as he saw Milly's bare back. "Come now or I'll have to use force" he said, clearly eyeing her with perverted intentions before Naruto pulled a nearby blanket over her and got out from under her after giving her a soft smile.

"How about you let the lady get dressed before that? It's the least you can do" Naruto said, infusing his words with a bit of killing intent, not enough to make the man pass out like he wanted him to for eyeing Milly like that but instead just using enough to make him let Milly get dressed in peace.

"W-Whatever! Just come with me before I am forced to shoot you all!" he yelled, Milly taking the blanket off as she quickly made her way out into the hallway with a hard shove from the soldier.

Milly immediately looked over to her and the other's room before Nina and the others walked out of the room with another man in a matching uniform behind them. "Milly!" Nina cried out, dashing over to her and hugging her tight as Milly rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay Nina, I promise we'll get through this" Naruto told her, frowning as this would only make her fear of 'Elevens' act up even more.

"Okay enough of this! Get moving!" the man ordered before they followed his order and made their way down the hallway with the men behind them, Nina still clinging to Milly like a lifeline with Shirley and Cecilia close by.

They stayed quiet as they soon entered what looked to be a storage room where everyone else seemed to be gathered in before they were forced to sit down with the others.

" _Kid, did you notice?_ " Kurama asked as Naruto sighed in his head.

'Hard not to miss a head of pink hair but it seems her hat and guards were able to keep her hidden for the most part' he told them as he had quickly noticed Euphy deep in the back of the group of hostages.

"Now everybody put your hands behind your head! We need footage to send to the Britannian pigs so they can see we mean business" one soldier ordered, causing them to follow his orders.

It didn't take long for, who Naruto figured to be the leader of this group, to come visit them once he figured the footage and everything had been sent out. The man had broad shoulders with slicked back brown hair and trimmed goatee, his eyes fixed in a cold and calm glare while he carried a katana in hand before he put his hands on top of the back of the handle to hold it like someone would hold a cane while he looked them all over.

"I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we are taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen. Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine. If you don't…" he said, leaving his threat open as his men jostled their rifles a bit to know that trying anything would result in harm.

Naruto frowned as he rubbed Milly and Nina's back, trying to help Nina as this only would serve to strengthen her fears of Japanese while Cecilia consoled a nervous Shirley.

" _How barbaric,_ " Aurora said as she manifest beside him, looking around to the various soldiers as they keep an eye on them all. " _They are acting the same as Britannia, willing to harm innocents who have no say in things. Women, children, all are guilty of oppressing them in their eyes_ " Aurora said before she looked down at him. " _This is not the best scenario. True you could end this on your own but covering your tracks would be tricky given there is tape of the event and too many eyes upon it. Will your group come to help? We shall see_ " she told him before fading away to wherever she went when she didn't manifest.

" _So? How do you plan to get us out of this?_ " Cecilia asked, her voice filling his head as she was able to do so through their mental connection that was created when she gained her Code long ago.

" _For now we lay low and go along with things, my clone I felt behind with Lelouch will bring it to their attention. I can't solo do anything as with so many hostages it'll be tricky and I don't want to endanger anyone. I also can't just remove memories of everyone if I did it solo since there is too many variables to cover up_ " he told her while he wondered how Lelouch would use this to his advantage while ensuring the safety of the student council and other innocent people being held hostage.

 **-With Lelouch and the others-**

Naruto let out an impressed whistle as he walked around the two story RV bus that Lelouch had secured for their first mobile base. "Wow Lelouch, really impressed you are taking this so seriously. A base like this will show them you're taking this seriously as well" he said before Lelouch sat down on the couch, his mask in hand as he nodded.

"Your words about Kallen's group had me thinking and I believe they will work best with me in general. Plus given you already revealed yourself to Kallen if I didn't work with them I suppose you would on your own alongside possibly me as well in whatever path I decided on instead" Lelouch said, still not personally sure how much Naruto would listen to him and not do his own thing.

"Who would have known but with this that scenario won't happen now put on your mask they are here" Naruto said, giving Lelouch a bit of warning to put it back on just before a knock came at the door to the interior of the vehicle.

"Come in" Lelouch said as the door opened, revealing Ohgi and the others while they stood in shock at the sight. "What are you waiting for?" he asked, bringing them out of their daze before Ohgi walked in first with the others behind him.

"Welcome to our new hideout, mobile and the last thing they'd think a resistance group as little as yours, no offence, would ever be in" Naruto said as Ohgi waved it off showing he felt no offence in the comment while he and the others looked a bit around.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked, looking to Lelouch who nodded while the others moved around to check out the first floor.

"Of course, we are comrades after all" Lelouch assured them, Ohgi nodding somewhat before he looked back to him after having looked around a bit.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked making Lelouch pause a bit before he looked over to Naruto who nodded back at him.

"I used my power to obtain it. I made the noble give it to me and forget all about ever having it. I made sure to tie up all loose ends so it cannot come back to me" Lelouch told him, making Ohgi frown a bit before Naruto patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Ohgi, he won't be using it on any of you as that's why I am here, to act as insurance given I can negate his powers at any time" Naruto told him, making the man's frown disappear before Ohgi nodded to show he still trusted him after Kallen's support.

"Alright, I guess it makes sense since if you told me you just plainly asked for it from a noble it'd seem a bit suspicious and odd" Ohgi said before he walked off to check things out more.

" _Naruto, check the news. Something is happening with your real self and the girls_ " Kurama said, a frown clear in his tone before he walked over and picked up the remote before one of the other guys could and turned it on to the news.

"We've got a bit of a problem it seems" Naruto told them as the TV turned on to a newscaster standing outside the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japanese Liberation Front" the woman said, the other members gathering in front of the TV to see what was happening and what this 'problem' was.

"Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees. This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James along with some students" the woman said before the scene changed to a group of people, all sitting down with their hands behind their head as several men surrounded them with rifles all pointed at them.

Kallen was quick to notice the others from the student council as well as Naruto, as while she knew about his clones, it was still an odd sight to see.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese Liberation Front. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering used to determine the distribution of Sakuradite, a vital strategic resource, to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover" she explained as Naruto frowned at the visual info his real self sent over through their shared vision.

"So they made their move?" one member asked as Ohgi nodded and crossed his arms.

"They are easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan and now their pride is hurt" he said before Naruto scoffed.

"I understand wanting to free yourself from Britannia's control, trust me I do, but this is not how you do it" Naruto said as he leaned against the wall next to the TV. "Right now they are acting the same as Britannia in the sense of them targeting innocent people. Children are there and they are willing to hold them hostage and potentially kill them if their demands aren't met and, given I doubt Britannia is one to deal with those they deem terrorists, that means they will be killed" Naruto said as he looked at them one by one.

"You don't like seeing Japanese children being killed so you should feel the same about Britannian children as what has any child done against you?" he asked making some look away or look at the ground due to his words while he stayed silent before looking to Lelouch who nodded and stood up.

"Asura come with me, everyone else I request you start moving your things in and unpacking some other equipment I gathered" Lelouch said as he made his way up to the second story.

"Wait Asura I-" Kallen said with a frown before Naruto put his hand gently on her shoulder to interrupt her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I promise we will talk in a second. Okay?" he asked before she nodded, letting him go and follow Lelouch who was waiting for him. He didn't even knock as he entered the room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"So Lelouch, tell me, what do you plan to do?" he asked, sitting down on the coffee table he had in the room as Lelouch sat at a desk and opened up a laptop to turn on the news before he took his mask off.

"I'm not sure Naruto, or are you a clone?" he asked before waving it off. "Either way there isn't much we can do as it is just much too early before we fight them. Cornelia and her troops are outside the hotel and the JLF is inside. Cornelia will follow the Britannian way of not dealing with terrorists and will be willing to sacrifice those inside so we are in a troublesome situation" Lelouch said with a frown as Naruto nodded.

"I'm glad you aren't rushing into things and actually thinking things over but this is Milly, Nina, and Shirley we are talking about as well as numerous innocent civilians. Cornelia though won't be so quick to sacrifice them, not when Euphemia is among the hostages" Naruto said, making Lelouch widen his eyes at this information.

"Wait she is? Are you sure?" Lelouch asked as he nodded.

"My real self saw her among the hostages, she hasn't been noticed but if we are going to use this it has to be before they notice and use her. I'll leave you be but I'd try and plan something soon as how do you think the JLF will punish Britannia for not listening to their demands?" he asked, getting up from his seat while Lelouch frowned and looked away.

"Publicly execute them, probably tossing them from the roof to make it a show to put pressure on Cornelia to talk who will undoubtedly refuse to deal with terrorists at all" he answered as Naruto nodded with a frown of his own.

"I'll have a clone ready to catch anyone tossed off. You can probably use that info but keep them waiting too long and the JLF is likely to shoot all of them in that room" he told Lelouch before leaving the room to see Kallen down the 'hall' of sorts near the stairs.

"Asura, can we talk now?" Kallen asked, nervously rubbing her arm as he nodded and motioned her into an empty room near where she was standing, a few rooms away from Lelouch's. "How is everyone doing?" she quickly asked almost the second the door was closed behind them.

"They are all okay, I'm not going to let any harm come to them. But Zero agrees with me on the fact that we can't just sit still like this, Zero is going to make a plan we just have to give him time" he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down as she frowned but nodded.

"So are you a clone or the real one?" Kallen asked, knowing about his cloning powers but still finding it confusing a bit if she thought too much about it.

"I'm a clone but I can make myself see everything the real one can. I can also deliver messages to him" he told her while she rubbed her arm and looked at him.

"Just stay safe and keep the others safe. I don't agree with what the JLF is doing, putting innocent people in harm's way so I'm willing to fight them if it means saving those people" Kallen said before she walked out of the room, missing Naruto's smile as he was proud of her telling him that.

" _Hatred spawns more hatred, this is a clear form of it with what the JLF is doing_ " Kokuo said as she got his attention. " _I expect when you do act you will make it clear to those inside that you abhor their choices_ " she added before he nodded.

' _I'll make it more than clear and make it clear to the hostages. Not all Japanese are monsters like Britannia makes them appear, the sooner people realize it the better_ ' he thought as he exited the room and started to help with the boxes while he left Lelouch to think something up.

As day came to pass into night Naruto smiled as Lelouch came out from his room and looked down at the others as they relaxed on the first floor before Ohgi walked out and started passing out black uniforms.

"Everyone, put those on please. Today is the day we make our stand, differentiating us from other resistance groups as knights of justice! And our first act is the same as my first, the saving of innocent lives! We will make our debut! Be ready to go in ten minutes" Lelouch said, walking down the steps and towards the door before looking back at him.

"Asura, I'll need your help" he added as Naruto nodded and followed him out of the vehicle.

"Good cause I was getting tired of waiting" Naruto said with a smirk before summoning two clones beside him to help get things situated.

It didn't take long for them to get ready and off to the area near the hotel. Naruto decided to speed things up as he offered a Yomotsu Hirasaka portal for them all to use with only slight delay due to Tamaki, one of the members, freaking out over it until Kallen shoved him in.

Once there Lelouch was easily able to acquire a vehicle for them to use with his Geass which, just so happened to be a news van. Although Naruto was certain Lelouch had a plan for it as he stood atop it with everyone else inside it.

He though frowned as the JLF had already started tossing hostages off the roof, his clone having to save him before he hit the ground while still out of view.

"So what do you think Zero meant when he went off about justice earlier?" Ohgi asked him, snapping him out of him watching the clone's shared vision to ensure the man was safe.

"Just what he meant. He wants to ensure that while freeing Japan we don't go down the same dark route as the JLF. He refuses to harm innocents and wants to take down evil in a sense, no matter if they are Japanese or Britannian as hatred only begets more hatred" Naruto said before patting Kallen on the shoulder, feeling her tense up as Knightmares had surrounded them as they made their way to the hotel.

"Do not worry Kallen, escape seems unavailable but everything will be okay. I promise" he told her, making her smile before he smiled as well and patted her on the back. "Just keep driving and listen for Zero's signals as I have to head up on top with him" he added as she nodded and he seemingly sunk into the shadows only to appear on top of the van behind Zero just as Cornelia and her knights appeared in front of them.

"Well well, we meet again Zero…and _Asura_ " Cornelia said once she got out of her Knightmare, venom absolutely coating his name as it was clear she was still angry about their meeting in Saitama. "Are you two members of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us?" she asked, looking from one of them to the other. "Regardless our concerns take priority over yours at the moment so for the death of my half-brother Clovis and your attack on me I shall take my revenge right here!" Cornelia said, pulling out her sword gun, seemingly having gotten it replaced after he broke her first one.

"Cornelia, which would you choose: Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" Lelouch asked, Cornelia's shocked reaction and fury in her eyes at them somehow knowing of Euphemia being inside making it clear they had gotten their foot in the door so to speak.

"It is well within our power to save her as the dead, especially someone stained in blood like Clovis, is not worth risking the living. The JLF intends to sacrifice hostages: children, elderly, women, and men who are all innocent which is something we won't let slide. Let us through and we can save your sister and everyone inside the hotel" Naruto said, stepping up onto the camera that was positioned on top of the van, allowing him to look over Lelouch and directly at Cornelia.

He could tell she wanted nothing more than to shoot him where he stood but the opportunity for her sister to be saved seemed to outweigh things which in turn allowed them to continue on towards the hotel.

"She really does care for her sister doesn't she? At least that shows she does have some warmth in her heart and isn't a cold hearted person all the way through" Naruto talked aloud as Lelouch nodded.

"She was always like that, even back when she was a kid. That alone was all we needed to get past her as she'll gladly sacrifice everything to keep her sister safe…reminds me of me and Nunnally" Lelouch muttered while they made their way to the other side and was seemingly welcomed inside, allowing for their plan to rescue the hostages could finally start.

 **-Back with Milly and the others-**

As he felt his clone and the others arrive Naruto hoped things would end quickly since, as time went on, Nina got more panicked. She clung to Milly tightly, refusing to part with her even when they had been allowed to go to the bathroom. Her shaking only got worse as time went on and with the way the JLF guards acted only made it worse for her.

"It's okay Nina, just breathe" Naruto tried to calm her along with Milly, Shirley, and even Cecilia. "We'll get through this" he told her as Nina nodded weakly, her head against Milly's chest before she flinched as a guard walked by his finger on his rifle's trigger as if he was just asking for someone to start something so he'd get an excuse to fire off a few rounds.

"A-An Eleven" Nina muttered, clearly frightened as even he had to admit the man had a look in his eyes that would scare any normal person as it was a look that was almost on the hunt.

"What did you say!? Not Elevens! We're Japanese dammit!" the man yelled, his eyes glaring even stronger at Nina who flinched and clung even tighter to Milly, which he didn't think was possible.

"We're aware of that. Just lay off her as she is terrified" Milly told him, a bit of anger in her tone as she held Nina closer to her as the man stepped towards them.

"Then correct her, we're not called Elevens!" the JLF member said as Shirley glared at the man.

"Fine we'll correct her!" Shirley snapped as the man was somewhat shaking, his gun pointed towards them.

"How dare you speak like that to me! You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson" he said grabbing Nina's arm before Naruto decided to risk it and quickly grab the man's wrist to stop him.

"Yes beat some girls because they are frightened of you men with guns. How big that must make you feel" Naruto said, glaring furiously at the man, causing him to falter and let go of Nina before struggling to pull his arm away. "Will roughing up a girl who is frightened really make you feel like the righteous one? Will any of this, holding children and other innocent people hostage really work out in the end and make you feel in the right?" Naruto asked before grunting as the side of his head was slammed with a rifle butt before two men grabbed him, each holding an arm as he was picked up.

"N-Naruto! N-No!" Nina screamed out, her quickly fearing for the safety of her friend and the man who had just got her out of danger, grabbing onto his leg frantically as Milly and Shirley tried to hold her back with fear and worry in their eyes as well.

"If you really are going to be that way I'll take you both then" the guard said with a sneer, making Naruto glare at the man before someone stood up in the crowd.

"Stop it!" the woman said, Naruto immediately knowing who it was and cursing her purity in this instance as the last thing he wanted was to put her in danger.

"Who the hell are you!?" the guard asked while Naruto noticed Euphy look his way for a second before looking back at the man.

"I demand you take me to your leader right now, understand? You are addressing Euphemia Li Britannia. The third princess of the Britannian Empire" she said as she took off her fake glasses and the hat she was wearing to reveal her identity as the room gasped in shock, causing the guards to let him go and allow him to drop to the ground.

"Are you all right young man? Have you or your friends been hurt?" she asked, an apologetic look in her eyes as he frowned and shook his head at her.

"I'm fine, thanks" he told her while he couldn't help but watch her as she was escorted off, the other guards seemingly forgetting about their incident. He though was surprised as Nina clung to him tightly while all he could do was gently put his arms around her and rub her back.

"O-Oh god Naruto, a-are you okay? I-I'm so sorry you got hurt protecting me" Nina stuttered out as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes as Naruto was surprise a bit by how she was acting.

Sure the two of them got along but this was very new.

"Its fine Nina, I was willing to get roughed up a bit if it meant you and the others would be safe. I can take a beating" he told her as he pet her head a bit before he felt Milly and Cecilia hug him while Shirley put her hand over his to show she was there as well with a soft smile.

"That was so dangerous Naruto, what would you have done if they actually dragged you away?" Milly asked as she hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder with Cecilia, who wasn't that worried about him given she knew what he was capable of, hugged his back.

"Then I would have endured it if it meant keeping you all safe" he said as he rubbed Milly and Nina's backs, the latter clinging tighter to him as he touched her. For now he felt danger had been averted with the only thing left being to wait until Lelouch's plan finished up here so they could finally leave.

 **-Back with Lelouch and Asura clone – Minutes before Euphemia was taken-**

As Lelouch and him stood in the penthouse that Kusakabe had claimed as his command center Naruto held back the urge to frown as the aura of superiority the JLF had was really annoying him.

"So you have no intention of joining me?" Lelouch asked, having tried to tell them how their actions would not help Japan when done like this.

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us. It's disrespectful not to, both of you" Kusakabe demanded, making Naruto frown as he crossed his arms.

"Before we do," Lelouch said, speaking up first before Naruto had a chance to say something, "I'd like to ask something. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?" he asked, wanting to see what his Geass command would be depending on the man's answer.

"Gain attention. I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet" Kusakabe said as Naruto scoffed.

"And what a wonderful way to do so, show the world the Japanese are willing to take innocent people hostage and throw others off a roof. All you are doing is reaffirming how Britannia paints you, as savages" Naruto said, putting his hand on Lelouch's shoulder to get him to step back.

'Don't use your Geass' he told him mentally as Naruto stepped closer to Kusakabe. "You are merely copying what Clovis did and what Cornelia tried to do, massacre the innocent" Naruto told him with anger in his voice before a knock came at the door.

"I brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see. She claims she's Princess Euphemia" the man on the other side of the door said as Kusakabe smirked.

"There's no point talking anymore!" he yelled drawing his sword as he attempted to jump over the table only for Naruto to appear crouched on it and hit him with a strong palm thrust that sent him flying over the couch and into the wall behind it.

Naruto didn't let Kusakabe have any time to react before Naruto unsealed the ever familiar sword Kubikiribocho and appeared beside Kusakabe, slipping the man's head through the circle near the top before using his other hand to push it into the wall enough to keep Kusakabe from moving.

He reacted quickly, throwing kunais at the three other soldiers in between the eyes to kill them quickly before they could even point their guns at them.

"Now stay still and maybe you'll keep your head as the inside of that circle is as sharp as the rest of Kubikiribocho, the decapitating carving knife. Now tell your men to let Euphemia in" he told the shivering man as his fight had quickly left him, which he didn't blame him considering his current situation.

"L-Let her in" Kusakabe told them, the door opening as Lelouch drew his gun once the other JLF members noticed their comrade's dead bodies.

"I recommend you not trying anything" Lelouch told them before gun shots went off in the hallway, the other members of his group injuring them once Euphemia was inside via his orders. "Now Euphemia, please step inside. We have a lot to talk about" he told her as she walked in.

Euphemia kept a calm look on her face despite the dead bodies and the man stuck in the wall with a massive sword keeping him there.

"Don't worry, you won't be hurt Euphemia" Naruto told her, trying to ease her worries as he stepped over the toppled couch, fixing it before walking over the table and back over towards Lelouch.

"I am surprised you sacrificed yourself so easily for the commoners. You really haven't changed from what I heard of you" Lelouch told her once the door was closed. "I hear you are the Sub-Viceroy now" he added, making her frown as she nodded.

"It's not an appointment I'm happy with" she said before she watched the hooded man nod before turning towards her.

"It is because your brother was murdered and while that is sad I urge you to not mourn too deeply. That man ordered the deaths of all the innocent people in Shinjuku, all because some little project of his got free. It was a monstrous act that your sister sadly tried to copy in Saitama" Naruto told her, making her frown as she looked down at the floor, clenching her fists. Though it wasn't out of anger but more sadness for that being the reason behind things.

"Plus I have to admit him being an offspring of the Britannian Emperor was also a major part of it, just like you" Lelouch said, pulling his gun back out and pointing it at her before the gun was knocked and grabbed from his hand.

"That is enough Zero, I won't let you harm her. Taking out Kusakabe's men is one thing but this is another that I can't agree with as Euphemia isn't anything like her siblings" Naruto said frowning at Lelouch for being so willing to shoot a woman who had stepped into danger to protect innocent hostages.

"Fine…I'll let her be" Lelouch said, frowning at how Naruto had acted out like that. Though before anything else could be said the door was opened, Kallen walking in to frown at the condition of the room.

"Zero, all the hostages have been accounted for, including the one that was thrown off the roof that Asura caught and saved. They are all standing by. What should we do next?" Kallen asked, a bit surprised by the massive sword in the wall.

"Order a withdrawal Q-1, tell everyone to be in their positions and ready to evacuate with method Alpha" he told her as Kallen looked towards Euphemia and the Colonel against the wall.

"What about them?" she asked as Naruto nodded and went over to grab and pull his sword from the wall before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Euphemia will not be harmed and will go rejoin her bodyguards, Kusakabe on the other hand. Well I have something planned for him" Naruto said, pulling up his visor before making the man pass out with use of an illusion before disappearing in a swirl of space. "Now Princess, we really should be going" he told her as the building started to shake.

"It's that same white Knightmare from before. It seems to be involved in everything" Lelouch frowned as he pulled out the detonator and pressed it, causing the C4 he had everyone plant inside the upper levels of the hotel go off.

It didn't take long for Naruto to get them in position, using his Hiraishin to drop Euphemia off in the boat with her bodyguards before he, Kallen, and Lelouch appeared on the main boat with the others.

"Now!" Naruto said, looking over to Ohgi to signal for him to turn on the camera before the man nodded and quickly turned on the camera they had taken from the news van they had 'acquired' with Lelouch and the others quickly getting in position before the camera showed it had started airing.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I Zero, have returned them to you unharmed" Lelouch declared once the camera went live with a clone of Naruto's behind it in case the feed was cut since he said he could keep it live for them.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us as you see fit! We, are the Black Knights!" Lelouch declared, the lights of their boat turning on to reveal everyone beside him with Naruto and Kallen behind him.

"We the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians! The Japanese Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and if not for my personal Knight Asura, who caught those that were tossed, then they would have executed them all! It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished" Lelouch said, motioning to the side before the camera moved to show Kusakabe bound in ropes before panning back to him.

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese in Shinjuku, including children and elderly. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried and so we made him pay for his actions! I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field but neither will I tolerate a one sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again. No matter how might or how formidable our foe may be!" Lelouch continued, knowing his words would create ripples that would evolve into a tsunami with time.

"Those of you with power, fear us! Those of you without it, rally behind us! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand judgement of this world!" he finished, declaring his new group's way of things before the lights died down and smoke started to fill the deck of the boat.

"Now Asura" Lelouch said before one by one they filed into another one of his black portals, leaving Kusakabe on the ship to be found.

 **-With Milly and the others-**

The clone of Naruto sighed as the smoked died down, Nina still clinging to him a bit as they had ended up being put in the same rescue boat as Euphemia. "It's okay Nina, they are gone it seems" he told the shivering girl as the smoke died down and boats from the Britannian military started coming to get them out of the lake.

"Princess, I'm glad to see you are okay" Naruto told her with a smile. "If you had gotten hurt because of standing up to protect us I don't know how that'd make me feel" he added, making her smile back at him sadly a bit.

"Well considering you got hurt protecting me once already I couldn't stand by and see you or anyone get hurt in front of me" she said before Milly and the others, even Nina who hadn't looked up from his chest since getting saved by him, looked at him.

"Naruto? What is she talking about?" Milly asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you know the girl I protected from a bullet? That was Euphemia and it was actually a piece of shrapnel from a Chaos mine" he came clean, figuring if Euphy brought it up he could come clean about it.

The looks of shock from the girls, sans Cecilia who was sticking close to his side, told him he'd have a lot to talk about later. Before they could ask anything though a Britannian boat with Cornelia on board pulled up alongside them as other boats were helping the other former hostages.

They were silently allowed on board as Euphemia walked off with Cornelia to the inside of the boat while they were left on the deck of it. The trip back to shore was quick with them getting off first, Nina finally letting go of him once on solid ground, before a throat clearing got their attention to see two men standing behind him.

The men were clearly soldiers given their uniform and high ranking ones from the looks of things. The slimmer of the two had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with glasses while the bigger one was rather muscular and tan with combed back brown hair.

"You are Naruto, right?" the bigger of the two asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes? Is everything okay?" Naruto asked, wondering what was wrong to get them to come to him like this.

"Everything is fine but Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia wish to speak with you. It won't take all that long" the glasses wearing one told him before looking back at the others behind him.

"Don't worry, if a crowned princess is asking for you then you can't keep her waiting. We'll wait for you and get our luggage while you are off" Milly said with a smile before Cecilia gave him a smirk that confused him before they walked off.

"Right this way boy" the bigger man said before motioning for him to follow, which he did until they wound up in front of the G1.

"Good, you found him" Cornelia said as she dismissed some officials who were around her. "You two may go as well" she told the men, them bowing to her before leaving him alone with the two princesses.

"So you are the man who protected my sister in Shinjuku" Cornelia said as she looked him over, her eyes steely as she inspected him. "I watched the footage of the event from the Knightmare's recordings. I have to say your speed was impressive. It also came to my attention that you hadn't been rewarded for it" she told him before her eyes met and stared into his before turning away with a smirk.

"Being a Viceroy and Princess, let alone sister, I can't let this stand. So that is why, with the suggestion of Euphemia, you are formally invited to the opening the beach resort created by my late brother Clovis. You may invite as many people as you wish just please ensure they are respectful" Cornelia told him, her arm crossed under her chest as she looked back at him.

"Wow, thank you Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia. That's really nice of you both despite the fact I never really expected anything in return" he told them, rubbing the back of his head with a soft smile that made Euphemia smile at.

"I know Naruto but still, after everything you've been through with Shinjuku and then this, I felt it'd be a nice way to make up for it all" Euphemia said as she smiled and put her hand on his arm.

"You will be listed as our guest so there shouldn't be any problem. What I'm more interested in is your actions that day" Cornelia said, interrupting her sister and, after a quick look, made Euphy pull her hand away with a slight frown. "You were fast and calculated with how you moved her out of the way and shielded her, it reminded me of a soldier. I know of your family, having given you a background check after Euphemia told me about you, and it makes me wonder if you have training" she wondered, looking to him for an answer as he frowned a bit.

"I've trained ever since I was a kid. I insisted when I was young as I mainly wanted to be able to protect others and defend myself" he told her as it didn't surprise him that a soldier like Cornelia was able to notice something like that, it more worried him about where she was going with this.

"Have you ever been interested in the military? I'm certain with your skills you could get through training easily and who knows, maybe work in protecting Euphemia" Cornelia said, looking him over again before he sighed a bit.

"I'm honored at the prospect of potentially being able to keep Princess Euphemia safe but at the same time I'm not sure if the military is for me" he told Cornelia, looking her in the eye as she stared back before she smiled slightly.

"Well, if you ever change your mind and do enroll just mention my name and I'll help speed things along" Cornelia told him before looking at the time. "You can head back to your friends but just know you and the other people who were taken hostage will be given transport back to your home, which in your case I believe is Ashford Academy. The opening happens in two days and transport will be readied for you all" she added before she walked off towards the two men that had guided him over.

"I'm certain you and your friends will love the resort. Also I'll be sure to set something up so you can have an audience with us as, despite how terrible all of this was, it was really nice to see you again" Euphy told him with a soft and sweet smile which made him smile as well. "It was also nice to see you are just as willing to protect others though at the same time I don't like seeing you endanger yourself" she said, putting her hands on her hips with a scolding look that only made chuckle at.

"I'm sorry but I just knew I could handle whatever they would have done. Nina on the other hand wouldn't have been able to, physically or emotionally given her fear of Japanese that I am trying to help her with" he said, looking off to where he could see Milly and the others.

"You wanting to help others like this is a reason why you interest me Naruto, so many people just focus on themselves but you just want to help everyone who needs it it seems" she said, smiling at him again before a throat clearing made her turn around to see Cornelia frowning at Euphy with her arms crossed.

"Come on Euphemia, we need to be going" Cornelia said, trying to get Euphy to rush as the pinkette frowned and sighed.

"Looks like I have to go, though I guess we'll see each other again soon. Give your friend my regards that I hope she's okay and," she said trailing off a bit as she held her hands in front of her before surprising him with a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll see you at the resort" she quickly added before rushing off, leaving him a bit surprised with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed.

He stood there, not sure what to do as she walked away, only looking back to him once with a clear blush on his face. It was only until Cecilia walked over to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face, did he snap out of it.

"There you go, thought we lost you there" Cecilia teased as he shook his head a bit.

"S-Sorry, was a bit lost in thought" he told her, her rolling her eyes with a smirk as she nodded at him.

"Sure, you were thinking. Didn't have anything to do with a kiss on the cheek from Euphemia" she said, getting the other girls to gasp at the news.

"What!? Princess Euphemia kissed you? Where?" Milly asked as her eyes were basically sparkling as she hugged his arm and looked up at him, hungry for the info. She would never pass this info along to others but was mainly desperate to hear it given how big a 'scoop' this was.

"On the cheek, she surprised him from the looks of it" Cecilia told them, making Naruto lightheartedly glare at her with only made her grow a Cheshire grin since she knew there was no anger or anything bad behind it.

"Wow, kissed by a princess. Not everyone gets to say that" Shirley said, a bit impressed that something like that had actually happened. Especially since that was something you don't hear ever due to the potentially scandalous nature of it considering how the royal family was very careful about things even slightly like that.

"Whatever, onto more important topics she's letting me invite as many people as I want to the opening of Prince Clovis' resort. I'm thinking of inviting the student council members so we have two days to get ready as a ride will be ready for us" he told them as he hoped this would diverge the topic which, judging by the squeals of Milly and Shirley as well as the bright look on Nina, he had accomplished just that.

"Oh my god, two days!? We have to get the perfect swimsuits! But the school will be swamped the day after due to everything…" Milly said before she frowned and rubbed her chin, not sure how it'd work out.

"Don't worry, Naruto will help us. Won't he?" Cecilia said, looking to him as he nodded with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'll help, I can make sure the reporters won't notice anything. Just trust me" he told them, making the girls smile as all three hugged him as he kept his hands in the air due to being unsure what to do while he chuckled a bit.

"Okay then we definitely have to hurry to the cars. One of the soldiers already put our stuff into a car so we have to go" Milly said as she walked ahead, guiding them to the cars while Naruto lagged behind a bit once he noticed Nina was looking at him as if she wanted to talk.

"So…how was talking to Euphemia?" Nina asked, a soft pink color to her cheeks as Naruto smiled softly since he figured she was curious about the woman who also saved her.

"It was nice, she's just as sweet as the first time we met. She told me to tell you that she hopes you're okay as she did seem worried for you back there, we both were" he told her rubbing her back as she smiled, her blush darkening as she nodded.

"Thanks again for that, you really protected me like a knight almost" Nina shyly said before she rushed ahead to the others, leaving him smiling behind her.

" _Sweet girl, I just hope this event didn't ruin any chances of curing her of her fear_ " Kurama said with a huff as Naruto nodded.

'Give some time to pass and I'm sure I can recover things. For now lets just let her be' he told them as he joined the others in the SUV they were given to take them back home with him between Milly and Nina since they all understood Nina felt safer closer to him right now.

The trip back to school was quiet, all of them relaxing mainly before they saw the security guards of the school helping push reporters back and allow the SUV to pull in before stopping in front of Milly's grandfather who Milly immediately rushed to once she was able to.

"Milly, I am so relieved to see you safe" he told her as they hugged before turning to the others. "Come, rest in the club house if you wish or return to your dorm rooms. You don't need to worry about classes for a few days if you want. I am just happy to see everyone safe" he told them, making them smile as Shirley nodded.

"I think that sounds nice after everything. I'm just going to visit my room for a bit and let my roommate know" Shirley said before Milly smiled and moved over to Naruto's side, hugging his arm as she looked up at him.

"A sleepover with my boyfriend~ Sounds like fun since our fun was ruined last time" Milly whispered into his ear before she started to drag him inside, the others smiling behind him as they followed.

Naruto though was just glad things ended up with no one hurt and with this stunt Lelouch had officially stepped into a spotlight that had made the entire nation notice him and acknowledge him in varying degrees.

He knew with the coming fall of public opinion about the JLF there would be a vacuum, one that he knew Lelouch would work to get them to a level to replace it.

'Now is when things really start, lets see how much the ball gets rolling' he thought with a slight smile as he knew things would just get more intense from here on out, he just hoped he could keep the others around him safe like he had done so today.

 **-Chapter End-**

Personally this chapter went a whole lot better than I expected as the plan for this chapter was to include the Stage 8.75 Picture Drama to add length given I thought it would be too short focusing on the sole episode alone but then I saw the length of 10k by the time I was done with the episode and figured it'd be fine without it

But I am having the next chapter open with it as it'd easily let me focus more on it as if it was near the end I'd be rushing through it and I DON'T wanna rush through the 'beach episode'

Now I particularly like the fooling around with Milly paired with how Naruto protected Nina as that action got her to see him, and Euphy, in a very different light. This will be the spark to get her in the pairing which I feel is realistic given her character.

Another part I liked was the interactions with Euphy and Cornelia as both Asura and Naruto. I also feel the kiss was sweet and within character a bit as she'd be glad to see him safe and all

Also, as you will see a bit below, I removed Cecile from the pairing (she'll just be a good friend) and removed Nonette from the Potential as I really have no interest in her

Also for those thinking the harem is tricky I assure you I have everything extensively planned out to like crazy degrees. If I honestly didn't think they would work I'd remove them. I have stuff planned for both Cecile and Nonette but in the end I decided to remove them cause they weren't interesting to me fully

Everyone else I can assuredly say I like and using them will fit into things

Other than that I don't got much to add this time around

 **Pairing** :

Naruto x CC, Euphemia, Cornelia, Kallen, Milly, Rakshata, and Aurora (Caretaker of Space-Time), Shirley, Nunnally, Nina

 **Potential** ( **Aka been on my mind OR suggested by others that I agreed with** ):

Knights of the Round (Dorothea, Monica, and Anya)

Villetta

Kaguya

And three (moved up from two) others that I am keeping a secret due to just wanting to half for the surprise and half so people don't pester me lol

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
